Bound To The Past
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: 24 years have passed since the Chosen Four's Fated battle with Giygas. But now, the remnants of his army are back with a vengeance and it's up to eleven new heroes to repel the third invasion! The Apple of Enlightenment couldn't have predicted this...
1. A Meteoric Rise

Poo tried PK Starstorm ω!

701 HP of damage to Giygas!

"Ness…"

You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas' attack!

83 HP of damage to Ness!

Ness' body solidified!

9 HP of damage to Paula!

153 HP of damage to Poo!

Paula tried PK Freeze ω!

266 HP of damage to Giygas!

Giygas' body solidified!

Poo tried PK Thunder ω!

It didn't hit anyone!

119 HP of damage to Giygas!

207 HP of damage to Giygas!

It didn't hit anyone!

Giygas was able to move!

Ness tried Healing γ!

Jeff was revived!

Paula tried PK Freeze γ!

250 HP of damage to Giygas!

Poo used Lifeup γ!

Jeff's HP is maxed out!

Ness attacks!

Giygas dodged quickly!

Paula tried PK Freeze γ!

209 HP of damage to Giygas!

Giygas' body solidified!

Giygas was able to move!

Jeff fired the Multi-Bottle Rocket!

It did not work on Giygas!

Poo attacks!

67 HP of damage to Giygas!

"Ness…"

You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas' attack!

98 HP of damage to Jeff!

128 HP of damage to Poo!

Ness attacks!

SMAAAASH!

645 HP of damage to Giygas!

"Heh heh heh, you must really be at the end of your rope. In this bizarre dimension, you four are the only force fighting for justice…and here you stand, waiting to be burned up with all of the rest of the garbage of this universe…haaaaah! That's so sad, I can't help but shed a tear. You know, my heart is beating incredibly fast…I must be experiencing absolute terror! Do you want to scream for help here in the dark?! Ha ha ha ha ha! Why not call your mommy, Ness?! Say "Mommy! Daddy! I'm so frightened! I think I'm gonna wet my pants!" I know you have telepathy or something, so just try and call for help, you pathetically weak heroes of so-called justice! No one will help you now! Ha ha ha haah…don't worry, your pitiful suffering will be over soon!"

Paula tried PK Freeze γ!

221 HP of damage to Giygas!

Jeff attacks!

54 HP of damage to Giygas!

"Go…b…a…c…k…"

You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas' attack!

129 HP of damage to Poo!

68 HP of damage to Paula!

Despite all of their attacks having enough power to destroy the world 30 times over, all of their power gets absorbed by the singularity of insanity that used to be Giygas. While he does take damage from the attacks, his lack of a definable mass to attack is so all encompassing that in actuality, their attacks do nothing! With no other option left, the Chosen Four have to rely on Paula's god awful pray ability. They have been screwed by it before, having the ability cast PK Flash ω on themselves. But, this is the only option they have left. Besides, that shithead Porky Minch said that he knows they have telepathy or something. Maybe a miracle can happen!

* * *

Paula prayed from the bottom of her heart!

"Please give us strength…if it is possible…please…somebody…help us…"

Giygas' defenses became unstable!

Ness tried Lifeup ω!

Ness' HP is maxed out!

Paula's HP is maxed out!

Jeff's HP is maxed out!

Poo recovered 411 HP!

"Ah, orr, ohh…I'm so sad, Ness. It hurts, Ness…"

You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas' attack!

It did not work on Ness!

Paula could not stop crying!

It did not work on Jeff!

Poo could not stop crying!

If one prayer could make Giygas' defenses unstable…then maybe…praying 10 times will vaporize him entirely! Their plan is to have Ness be their designated healer while Paula prays and makes Giygas even more unstable! Jeff and Poo will guard against the being's immense psychokinetic attacks! An instrumental of the Eight Melodies ebbs away the despair of Giygas' Intimidation.

"Anyone who can hear our plea…help us…"

58 HP of damage to Giygas!

"Please…give us strength! Speed this prayer to all the people of the Earth."

121 HP of damage to Giygas!

"Go…b…a…c…k. It's not right…not right…not right…Ness…"

"Argh…Yaaagh! It hurts, Ness…Ness…"

You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas' attack!

It did not work on Ness!

Paula got hurt and collapsed!

"I'm…h…a…p…p…y…friends...I feel…g…o…o…d…"

You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas' attack!

It didn't hit anyone!

It didn't hit anyone!

Poo used the Horn of Life!

Paula was revived!

"Friends…I feel…g…o…o…d. It hurts…it hurts…"

You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas' attack!

126 HP of damage to Poo!

123 HP of damage to Poo!

"Please give us strength…anyone who can hear this plea…help us…"

181 HP of damage to Giygas!

"Please grant us power! Anyone who can hear our plea…help us…"

348 HP of damage to Giygas!

"It hurts…it hurts…Ness…friends…"

You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas' attack!

87 HP of damage to Poo!

144 HP of damage to Paula!

Poo tried Healing β!

Poo finally stopped crying…

"Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness. Go…b…a…c…k. Arrgh…yaaagh!"

"Please grant us strength! Anyone who can hear our plea…we ask for this…

700 HP of damage to Giygas!

Ness tried Lifeup ω!

Ness' HP is maxed out!

Paula's HP is maxed out!

Jeff's HP is maxed out!

Poo's HP is maxed out!

"Ness…ah, orr, ohh…I feel g…o…o…d…"

You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas' attack!

80 HP of damage to Ness!

Ness' body solidified!

8 HP of damage to Paula!

Paula's body solidified!

9 HP of damage to Jeff!

88 HP of damage to Poo!

Ness was able to move!

Paula was able to move!

"Please grant us power! Speed this prayer to all the people of the Earth…"

1569 HP of damage to Giygas!

"Ah, orr, ohh. It hurts…it hurts…friends…"

You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas' attack!

36 HP of damage to Ness!

Ness' body solidified!

9 HP of damage to Paula!

10 HP of damage to Jeff!

137 HP of damage to Poo!

Poo's body solidified!

"It's not right…not right…not right…I feel…g…o…o…d…friends…"

You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas' attack!

105 HP of damage to Paula!

97 HP of damage to Jeff!

Poo was able to move!

Ness was able to move!

"I can't think of anyone else…someone, anyone…please help us."

Paula's call was absorbed by the darkness.

Even though Paula was able to fatally wound Giygas with her prayers, it's still not enough! Even severely weakened, the cosmic eldritch remnants of what used to be Giygas still has the immense psychokinetic power to eradicate Earth, even while in the throes of death! The Chosen Four must kill off these remnants now, before they damage the Earth! But…Paula has already called for help from everyone she knows. She desperately prays again…

BUT NOBODY CAME.

"Someone…can you hear me?! Please, give us strength!"

Paula and her friend's call touched the heart of E—le.

E- prayed for the kids, having never even met them before.

3256 HP of damage to Giygas!

-mil- kept praying.

5763 HP of damage to Giygas!

Emil- kept praying.

12050 HP of damage to Giygas!

Emile kept praying.

22100 HP of damage to Giygas!

"And that is how our pun emperor helped save the world."

* * *

The flashback turns off like a static TV and reveals to us that Luan was regaling the Loud siblings of a legendary battle that happened 24 years ago. Unfortunately, it seems that only Lincoln and Lana were paying attention to it. Lincoln has played Mother 2 before, so he just a gives a nod in assent, like a grizzled war veteran, happy his story was relayed correctly, while Lana just stares at her older sister in starstruck consternation. Lori was texting Bobby (as per usual), Leni was off in her own mentally crafted psychokinetic dimension, Luna was asleep for the duration of the story, Lynn could care less, Lucy was talking to spirits, Lola listened, even though she tuned it out, Lisa would not care about the machinations of a tale crafted from a piece of interactive media and thusly went off to perform an experiment and Lily just stood sat around looking adorable.

"Yeah, so why did you tell us about Lincoln playing some nerd game?" Lynn asserts

"Because, it's cool!"

"Oh, come off it, Luan! You wouldn't know cool if I locked Lincoln in the freezer!" Lola interjects

"For your information, I saved Lincoln from getting severe hypothermia BECAUSE you locked him in the freezer, so I think I know what cool is!" Lana defends

"Whatever, thanks for wasting our time."

All of the siblings disperse out of Luna and Luan's room. Lincoln prepares to go off to his room when Lori stops him.

"You know, I think that I'm the third meanest sister."

"Wait, wh-"

Lincoln engages Lori!

Lincoln is on guard!

Lori attacks!

70 HP of mortal damage to Lincoln!

Lincoln got hurt and collapsed!

Lincoln lost the battle!

Lincoln, it looks like you got your head handed to you! So, how about giving it another shot?

[Yes] No

Lincoln decided to return after summoning all the courage and energy he had.

Lincoln heads downstairs but is ambushed by Lola!

"No, I am in between the fourth meanest and second meanest sister. Now you'll know the true power of being number three!"

Lincoln engages Lola!

Lola started a continuous attack!

32 HP of damage to Lincoln!

36 HP of mortal damage to Lincoln!

SMAAAASH!

64 HP of mortal damage to Lincoln!

Lincoln got hurt and collapsed!

Lincoln lost the battle!

Lincoln, it looks like you got your head handed to you! So, how about giving it another shot?

[Yes] No

Lincoln decided to return after summoning all the courage and energy he had.

Lincoln tries in vain to reach his room but Lynn sneaks up behind him!

"Amateurs. You may have gotten past Lori and Lola but I am the true third meanest sister! The power of three defeats you!"

Lynn Jr attacks!

Here is Lynn Jr's opening attack!

Lynn Jr attacks!

121 HP of mortal damage to Lincoln!

Lincoln got hurt and collapsed!

Lincoln lost the battle!

Lincoln, it looks like you got your head handed to you! So, how about giving it another shot?

[Yes] No

Lincoln decided to return after summoning all the courage and energy he had.

"Ah sorry, Linc. But we just wanted to play with you. Alright, you can go now."

"Gee, thanks…"

After surviving his sisters' playful roughhousing, Lincoln decides to sleep off his injuries. Soon after, his sisters decide to do the same.

* * *

That night, we see a meteor splinter off and break into pieces. Most of the meteoroids combust in the Earth's atmosphere but a bigger meteor chunk survives and heads toward Michigan. It fragments once again before finally crashing into Lake Michigan. Naturally, the sound of a meteorite crash would startle most people, so the Loud siblings decide to check it out.

"What was that?"

"Was that an earthquake?"

"No, I think it was a meteorite."

"So, Lincoln's nerd story happened in real life?"

"No, that can't be, that happened 24 years ago. And the Chosen Four had defeated the Universal Cosmic Destroyer, so it can't be a third Giygas invasion."

"Aliens? So, the crazy meme guy was right?"

"No, they just want to invade Earth, they didn't help make it."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to your lame story, Lincoln!"

"Lola…"

"Hey, what's that?"

The Loud siblings notice a small translucent spherical object. Lincoln picks it up.

"Why does this look so familiar?"

Suddenly, a UFO appears and beams down one of Giygas' old war machines! The people of Royal Woods panic, as well as record the extraterrestrial phenomena. Now there is undeniable proof that aliens exist! Unfortunately for all of us, these aliens aren't the friendly type…

The war machine approaches the stone and talks to Lincoln.

"Ugly earth person, by the order of the Psychokinetic Galactic Nexus, hand over the stone or we'll eradicate this worthless planet."

Lincoln just looks at the robot confusedly.

"Have it your way, ugly Earth person! Perish!"

* * *

Lincoln engages the Reinforced Barbot!

Lincoln attacks!

1 HP of damage to the Reinforced Barbot!

The Reinforced Barbot attacks!

164 HP of mortal damage to Lincoln!

"No, Lincoln…"

"You worthless little insect! Die!

The Reinforced Barbot attacks!

"I won't let you kill my brother!"

The war machine is about to strike Lincoln when Lynn knocks him back! A blue shield envelops Lincoln's body!

35 HP of damage to the Reinforced Barbot!

Lincoln's body was enveloped by a shield!

"Lincoln, use this!"

Lynn tosses him a Meatball Sub!

Lincoln uses the Meatball Sub!

Lincoln's HP is maxed out!

"Lynn, what was that?"

"I don't know. But keep your guard up! That machine is preparing something…"

The Reinforced Barbot generated a physical counter!

Lincoln attacks!

1 HP of damage to the Reinforced Barbot!

"Why didn't you get hurt?! Agh! You're so pathetically weak that the counter can't halve a number that low in integer form!"

The Reinforced Barbot covered itself in an alien liquid!

Lincoln attacks!

1 HP of damage to the Reinforced Barbot!

Lincoln was poisoned!

The Reinforced Barbot shot out a poisonous liquid!

Lincoln is already poisoned!

16 HP of damage to Lincoln from the poison!

"Linky!"

Bursts of small white light surround Lincoln. The poison drains from his body.

"Huh? I'm not writhing around in agony? What happened?"

"Fine, I didn't want to do this but I have to break out my ultimate attack!"

The Reinforced Barbot tried PK Thunder ω!

100 HP of damage to Lincoln!

101 HP of mortal damage to Lincoln!

99 HP of mortal damage to Lincoln!

It didn't hit anyone!

"Why you…!"

Lola is infuriated that this machine electrocuted her brother so effortlessly. She's so pissed off the she doesn't even notice that she's generating embers from her hands! Lola tries casting a fire attack on the Reinforced Barbot and miraculously…!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

196 HP of damage to the Reinforced Barbot!

The Reinforced Barbot was totally scrapped!

You win!

"Whew! That was close! Thanks for the assists, guys! But why do those aliens want this thing? What is so important about this stone? Wait…I think I know why this thing looks so familiar!"

 _Grown-ups have done so much more stuff than me  
There are many things that I still want to see  
Now I take my backpack to the world  
and fill it with memories_

"This must be a Sound Stone!" Lincoln declares

"What's a Sound Stone?" Luna inquires

"It's basically a music box but the melodies come from us. In Mother 2, the main protagonist, Ness, had to travel to eight "Your Sanctuary" locations and imbue the stone with memories that comprise a melody. After doing so, he becomes strong enough to take down Giygas with the help of his friends." Luan explicates

"Oh boy, another world spanning journey to discover ourselves and grant us the courage to take on an alien force. We're in for quite an experience, aren't we?"

He had no idea how right he was…

* * *

 **Giygas/ぎがす (Gigasu)/Giygas (FINAL BOSS)**  
 **Level: You  
HP: Cannot  
PP: Grasp  
Offense: The  
Defense: True  
IQ: Form  
Speed: Of  
EXP: Giygas'  
Bounty: Stats  
Skills: Unknown  
Weakness: Love  
Drops: None  
Description: The evil alien that the Chosen Four had defeated 24 years ago. It took everything they had to overcome this Embodiment of Evil!**

 _Reinforced Barbot/補強されたバーボット (Hokyō sa reta Bābotto)/Reinforced Barbot (MINIBOSS)  
Level: 5  
HP: 100  
PP: 120  
Offense: 80  
Defense: 200  
IQ: 55  
Speed: 35  
EXP: 160  
Bounty: $99  
Skills: Physical counter, Alien liquid (Poison), PK Thunder ω  
Weakness: PK Fire __α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: None  
Description: An upgraded form of a malnourished robot used during Giygas' first invasion back in 1989. It is not to be underestimated..._


	2. Sanctuary 1: Somnanbular Memory

After a day filled with extraterrestrial craziness, the Louds decide to sleep off what they'd just witnessed. Upon waking up, however, A familiar flash of light appears to be in Lily and Lisa's room.

"Strange, that wasn't there before."

"Isa, round tone."

"Ah, you think the Sound Stone has something to do with this?"

Lily nods her head in approval.

"Very well then." Lisa acknowledges, then yells "LINCOLN, DO YOU STILL HAVE THE SOUND STONE?!"

"YES, WHY?"

"I NEED IT FOR SOMETHING!"

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO TRY EXPERIMENTING ON IT, ARE YOU?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO…"

"UGH, FINE…"

Lincoln goes over to hand the Sound Stone to her. He also notices the flash of light.

"Wait, that light…that's a "Your Sanctuary" boss! I wonder…"

* * *

"Lincoln goes over to the sanctuary location.

"Only Lily can absorb the power of this place."

"Well, I guess Lily will be the only one who will be able to do this…"

Lincoln gives the Sound Stone to Lily. She walks over to the light and…

"U finale ghot hear. Tis is the first "Yore Sang tuary" vacation. Butt it's mine know. Rake it from mi, if u dare…"

A very annoying song's instrumental begins to play.

* * *

Fenton attacked!

Lily attacks!

8 HP of damage to Fenton!

Fenton sung an annoying melody!

It did not work on Lily!

Lily attacks!

7 HP of damage to Fenton!

Fenton attacks!

12 HP of damage to Lily!

Lily attacks!

9 HP of damage to Fenton!

Fenton sung a calming melody!

Just missed!

Lily attacks!

11 HP of damage to Fenton!

Fenton sung an annoying melody!

It did not work on Lily!

Lily attacks!

8 HP of damage to Fenton!

Fenton attacks!

10 HP of damage to Lily!

Lily attacks!

13 damage to Fenton!

Fenton dissipated into thin air!

You win!

* * *

"Awesome, Lily! You defeated the first sanctuary boss!"

"Ok, now go up to the sanctuary and let the Sound Stone record this place's memories. Once all eight sanctuaries have been absorbed, then we'll be able to go to "Our World", Magicant."

Lily walks to the first sanctuary with the Sound Stone in her right hand and holds it in front of her.

"Sanctuary claimant that has come this far, speak the words of memories and claim the melody of this place!"

Lincoln and Lisa look at each other with an "Oh, crap!" look on their faces.

"Uh, the sanctuaries never did that in Mother 2…"

"How can our youngest sibling procure the first part of the melody?"

"Uh, Lily. Try saying this:

Grown-ups have done so much more stuff than me  
There are many things that I still want to see"

Lily nods and tries to sing the first part of the song.

"Own-ups halve done sew much mor stuf than mi  
their r many tings tat I stil wan to sea"

"Nihongode."

"Oh, I get it. Mother 2 is a Japanese video game; Therefore, the song must be sung in its native Japanese in order for it to be accepted!"

"But there's no time for any of us to learn Japanese! The aliens would have taken over Earth by that time!"

"We don't need to learn the entire language, just the song lyrics. Luckily, I'm such a fan of this game that I played both the English and Japanese versions!"

One could almost hear Lisa utter the word "weeaboo" under her breath. Lincoln didn't catch it.

"Lily, try saying this:

"Otonatachi motteru kanryō sō taishite motto mono yori atashi  
Soko wa kazukazu monogoto sore atashi izentoshite hossuru ni miru"

Lily tries to say the Japanese lyrics.

"Ohtoenatashe moateru kanryu so tieshete moto mono lori atache  
soco wah kazukazu monogoto soray atache izentoeshete hosuru ni mieru"

"Eh, close enough."

Lily glimpsed a memory of Lori acting motherly towards her.

The Sound Stone recorded the melody of the Somnambular Memory.

"That's the first one out of eight recorded. But now, where could the second "Your Sanctuary" location be located? I'm pretty sure that all of them won't be in Michigan, since in Mother 2, four of them were in Eagleland (not America), one was in Foggyland (not Europe) and three were in Chommo (not Asia)."

* * *

"While I do sympathize with your plight, elder brother, there are more important things I must do. I must give another science presentation to my colleagues in Sweden."

Suddenly, a call comes in! Lisa picks it up.

"Hello? Yes. What, really? You'd do that? Can I bring guests? Really, well that's great news! Yes, I should be able to stop by after my conference. I look forward to meeting you too."

Lisa hangs up.

"Who was that?"

"That was one of the head researchers at CERN! They granted me access to see the Large Hadron Collider, and best of all, you all are coming with me! After my Sweden conference concludes, we're going on an all-expenses paid trip to Switzerland!"

"Wait, why are they doing this?"

"Because, I am important enough to expend precious francs on, apparently."

"That's amazing news!"

Lisa calls a sibling meeting and tells everyone the amazing news. While the peons of the Loud House are enamored by this landmark achievement. Rita and Lynn Sr have to interject on one major problem with Lisa's plan.

"Sorry kiddo, I know how important this is to you but you still have to go to school." Lynn Sr states dejectedly

"And that, goes for all of you, too!" Rita adds, much to the collective objections of her kids

"Wait, you already forgot what happened?" Lincoln asks, as we are treated to a flashback

"Lisa tried yet another experiment…"

"With this latest discovery, I may have found an alternative source to nuclear energy that won't kill everything through radiation poisoning. Now to carefully add the radioactive isomer…"

"Hey, Lisa!"

"Agh!"

A thunderous explosion is heard. The blast was so powerful it knocked a hole in the wall.

"Everyone, evacuate!"

"Lisa's experiment contaminated the kindergarten classroom with radiation, so the staff cordoned off the school until the radiation decays. I think Lisa mentioned the half-life for the isomer is about 3 years."

"Oh, and I got expelled. Remember?" Lynn Jr interjects

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Loud, I have some troubling news concerning your daughter, Lynn."

"Oh, did they ban me from sports because I'm too good?"

"No. Now looking at her grades here, it seems that's the only thing she excels in is PE."

He shows the parents her report card which has:

PE: A+  
Math: C+  
English: D  
Science: D-  
History: D+

"I'm afraid that even if by some miracle she aced everything else we give her, there would be no possible way for her to rebound. As such, it pains me to say that Lynn has failed the school year. And as per school policy, we must revoke all of her extracurricular sports activities and expel her, since this isn't the first time she's failed, either."

"As for us, those Hazeltucky scumbags pulled off a senior prank so epic that it destroyed the school. It will take about 2 years to repair all the damage and get the school in working order again." Lori mentions

"Well, we could enroll you into other schools." Lynn Sr points out

"Too late, the Detroit kids beat us to it. Ever since Detroit went bankrupt, the Detroiters had a mass exodus into Royal Woods. It's basically a citywide refugee crisis within Michigan. And Detroit is in such disrepair that no one wants to rebuild it." Lincoln asserts

"Oh, fine. We can go see Lisa's conference in Sweden and then see the Large Hadron Collider in Switzerland. Will that make you happy, Lisa?"

Lisa squeals in delight.

"Yes, it would, patriarchal unit! I have been looking forward to this for a long time!"

The Louds prepare for Lisa's trip. Lisa remembers what Lincoln told her and takes the Sound Stone with her. She has a feeling that they might need it.

* * *

 ** _Fenton The Feel Better Fox/怒っている狐, (Ikatteiru Kitsune, Venton)/Maddening Fox, Fenton (BOSS)  
Level_**: _**2  
HP: 50  
PP: 0  
Offense: 77  
Defense: 21  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 64  
EXP: 256  
Bounty: Priceless ($0 in game)**  
 **Skills: Annoying melody (Insanity), Calming melody (Hypnosis**_ _ **α**_ ** _)  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: None  
Description: Oh god, not this thing again! Please, make it go away! Turn it into a pile of fluff!_**


	3. Sanctuary 2: Sterile Laboratory

Even though Lisa dragged her family to her science conference in Sweden, nobody except Lisa herself remembers what she actually discussed with her colleagues. It must not have been important. Regardless, Lisa strikes us as a terse, concise person with no room for nonsense in her cortices. So, in keeping in theme with her killjoy attitude, her escapade will have only the important details. So, the Louds had just finished attending Lisa's conference…

"Well, that was the most boring 2 hours of my life."

"That lecture put me to sleep and that wasn't theoretical."

"Antiparticles? Such a preposterous idea! If they existed, we'd all be dead!"

"Agreed. If matter and antimatter collided at the quark-ular level, Earth would be annihilated by a series of thermonuclear detonations!"

"I'd almost want to see oblivion like that."

"Literally a waste of the scientists' time."

"Like, who's Higgs Boson and did he win a Nobel prize?"

"So, is that what causes hypernovae?"

Oxymoronically, the Louds' discussion about the absurdity of antiparticles actually existing are much more riveting than the quantum physicists who dedicated their entire careers to this subset field. With that out of the way, the rest of the Louds are dragged along for the ride as Lisa was granted level 5 access to the Large Hadron Collider. It was a dream of her to finally see the interior of this underground bunker and now, it has become a reality. The Louds fly on over to Geneva, where CERN's headquarters are located.

* * *

"Welcome Loud family, I am Mr. Partik; And this is my top researcher, Ms. Accélé. Lastly, the operator of the collider, Mr. Proton."

"Proton? I feel like I heard of someone on the internet with that name before…"

Mr. Proton speaks, with a thick, booming Russian accent.

"Ah, yes. Little Jonathan…my kids watch his Kaizo Mario videos on the YouTubes. They love laughing schadenfreude at poor Mr. Wheeler's hubris. Is hilarious stuff, kid with hair whiter than Russian blizzard."

"Anyway, we normally don't allow people to access the particle collider due to its instability but we'll make an exception this one time. Especially, since young Ms. Loud here is a prodigy in quantum entanglement."

Lisa can't help but gush at the adulation from a well-respected quantum physicist. Someone important for the future of the world complimenting HER? Her dream just keeps on getting better and better!

* * *

Mr. Partik leads them down to a room. He scans his level 4 keycard and inside the room is…nothing. It's the broom closet. Well, this is a level 1 room, so of course there would be almost nothing of value in here.

"These rooms are just for storage, so anyone can access them. There's no radioactive materials, so there is no cause for concern."

Even though its just an ordinary broom closet. Lisa takes in the sights of this room. The toilet of the household known as CERN. People call their bathrooms porcelain thrones. Well, to Lisa, this is a platinum throne!

Continuing on with the tour Mr. Partik leads them to another room. Scanning his keycard grants them access to the cafeteria.

"The employee sustenance area, or in layman's terms, the cafeteria. You need at least level 2 clearance to enter this room."

"Then what about people who have only level 1 access?" Lynn Sr asks

"Level 1 keycards are issued to part time interns; They go home before lunchtime." Mr. Partik responds

Next, Mr. Proton leads them to another room.

"We in France now. Can smell hubris from even 175 metres below ground. Anyway, we're near important room."

Mr. Proton leads the Louds into a special room. Using his level 4 keycard, he opens the door and we see a bunch of researchers watching several monitors. It kind of reminds the Louds of a Chuck E Cheese gone wrong.

"This is monitor room. People here check to make sure collider operates correctly. This room needs at least level 3 clearance to enter. They make sure another time dilation misfire never happens again. May Mr. Bugorski's face not have been vaporized in vain."

He leads them to another room. This one is very special to the operation. Mr. Proton scans his keycard, unlocks the room and lets the Louds see the proverbial heart of the operation, the particle collider room, along with the controls.

"This particle collider room. **DO NOT TOUCH CONTROLS, Суки**! Is very dangerous! Mr. Bugorski had face vaporized in freak accident and almost died! Only I'm allowed to be trusted with operation of device! I only showed to you because it's part of impromptu guided tour. Besides, is main reason why you're here, to see collider."

Ms. Accélé leads the Louds to the last stop on their guided tour. Being the only one in the group with a level 5 keycard, she is the only one who can open this door. She scans the keycard and the room opens. In this room, a bunch of researchers are fervently scribbling notes.

"This is the research room, where all of our dedicated quantum physicists are writing down the results of numerous experiments. Anyway, that's the last stop on our guided tour. But now, here is a level 5 keycard, courtesy of us. There is a level 6 room, but that's only for the CEO of CERN, Mr. Gianotti. Anyways, this is for your groundbreaking achievements in this field, enjoy it, Ms. Loud."

"Eee! Thanks, Ms. Accélé!" Lisa turns to her family. "Well, familial units, I shall be exploring the complex. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Lisa leaves and explores the facility.

"She's not going to be fine. I'd better follow her…" Lola quavers

"Alright, see you sis." Lana says apathetically, yet also with a hint of worry in her voice.

* * *

Lola leaves to go find Lisa. After exploring the complex for a bit, she stumbles upon a room that needs a level 4 access keycard. After scanning it, she enters the room and finds the second "Your Sanctuary" location. Lisa approaches it.

"Sie sind endlich hier angekommen. Dies ist der zweite "Ihr Heiligtum" standort. Aber es ist jetzt mein. Nehmen sie es mir, wenn sie es wagen..."

A part of the collider breaks and spills an odd mass into the room. The mass attacks Lisa!

Contagion: Phaze attacked!

Lisa attacks!

28 HP of damage to Contagion: Phaze!

Lisa was diamondized!

The battle was lost…

Lisa, it looks like you got your head handed to you! So, how about giving it another shot?

[Yes] No

Lisa decided to return after summoning all the courage and energy she had.

Let's try that again…

Contagion: Phaze attacked!

Lisa attacks!

32 HP of damage to Contagion: Phaze!

Contagion: Phaze attacks!

20 HP of damage to Lisa!

Lisa tried PK Brainshock α!

Contagion: Phaze felt a little strange…

Contagion: Phaze glared with its eerie eyes!

Contagion: Phaze was diamondized!

You win!

* * *

When the battle ends, the room is aflame (because it was torched from the inside to kill the contagion)! Lisa still needs that melody, though. She googles the lyrics that Lincoln told Lily to say at the first "Your Sanctuary" and finds the song. She takes out the Sound Stone that she stuffed in her pocket before the trip and starts singing the song in Japanese.

"Ima atashi toru watashi bakkupakku ni sono sekai  
soshite umeru sore to issho ni omoide  
watashi okiniiri yakyū bōshi yasumu okeru watashi atama"

Lisa glimpsed a memory of her and Leni acting like rabbits; A memory of purest joy.

The Sound Stone recorded the melody of the Sterile Laboratory.

With no time to lose, Lisa bolts out of the room! She didn't even get burned! What a lucky girl she is. A computerized voice let's us know it's all over.

"CONTAGION ERADICATED. RESUMING NORMAL PROTOCOL…"

Lisa makes it back to her family, while the staff at the Large Hadron Collider patch up that breach. With no further incidents, the Louds fly back to Michigan as Lisa brags about how she defeated the sentient quarkium mass. Meanwhile, Lola seems to be glancing at a card that was dropped by someone she encountered during her expedition to find Lisa.

"There's been a breach! I have to activate the purge system so that it can't infect anyone else!"

The person hits the purge button, allowing the Sterile Laboratory room where Contagion: Phaze and Lisa are! The room is engulfed in a huge blaze of fire. He then tries to escape but by sheer coincidence runs into Lola.

"Hey mister, have you seen my sister, Lisa, around?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You're sweating more than a nuclear bomb."

"Yes, kid. Now get out of my way."

"Lola stares into the man's eyes and tries some of her signature Lola intimidation but she finds immense suffering in his eyes. Horrible atrocities that only one word can evoke so vividly and graphically.

* * *

ចងចាំ

"Alles in ordnung, einzelne datei!"

A group of shadow people line up in a straight line, just as instructed.

"Für die glorreichen führer, Adolf Hitler, seig heil!"

"Ein, zwei, drei! Alle Juden verdienen zu sterben!"

"Töten sie alle, jezt!"

A group of shadow soldiers begin mowing down the shadow people in the line with machine guns. A bunch of them lay down with a mass of black blood all around.

"Alles in ordnung, du lot. Reinigen sie diesen schmutz."

The shadow soldiers carry the black mass into a dumping ground, where they are promptly thrown in.

"Ihr dreckige Juden geht weiter über eure verbrannten opfergaben nach YHWH, nun, wir bieten euch ihm an! Genießen sie ihre probe durch feuer, menschlichen abschaum!"

A bunch of shadow people are thrown into a shadow incinerator, still "alive". Lola can still hear their tormented screams even 76 years later.

Sie widerliche tiere müssen gereinigt werden. Zum glück für sie haben wir duschen zur verfügung. Jetzt verwenden sie oder sterben!

The shadow people take a shower… of a new substance called Schattenid O. They immediately convulse and spasm until they die.

Lola can't withstand the suffering anymore. She breaks eye contact with him. The man escapes but appears to have dropped something. Lola tries to read it but it's written in Jew. She saves it for later. After all it could be an important clue! Lola continues to search for Lisa.

"Hey, Lola? What's that?"

* * *

"It's a card someone dropped but it's written in Jew."

"They prefer to be called Judean Israelites now, you philistine! Sorry, couldn't resist."

Lisa glances at the card. This is what it says:

שישה דברים שאלוהים שונא; : כן, שבעה הם תועבה בעיניו

, מראה גאה, לשון שקרנית, וידיים ששופכות דם חפים מפשע

לב שמתווה דמיון מרושע, כפות רגליים מהירה בריצה לרוע,

עד מזויף שמדבר שקרים, ומי שזורע בקרב אחיהם.

"Yeah, I can't read this. But I think I have an invention that can decode Hebrew. Give me a moment…"

Lisa translates the card using one of her inventions. This is what the card says in English:

These six things the LORD hates; yea, seven are an abomination unto Him:

A proud look, a lying tongue, and hands that shed innocent blood,

A heart that plots wicked imaginations, feet that are swift in running to evil,

A false witness who speaks lies, and he who sows discord among brethren.

"But what does it mean?"

Unfortunately, they don't get the chance to answer as everyone's favorite Royal Woods news host gives us an update on the alien invasion.

"Hello, Royal Woods. Katherine Mulligan here at Ketcham Park. So far, still no moves on the aliens' part but we advise local police not to engage them, as they could probably eradicate us easily. There's still no explanation as to why they're here. Meanwhile, some rebellious punks are causing chaos within the city and police can't be bothered to catch them (They have to focus on REAL criminals). Can someone stop them?"

* * *

 ** _Contagion: Phaze/照射された質量, こりうむ X (Shōsha sa reta shitsuryō, Koriumu X)/Irradiated Mass, Corium X (BOSS)  
Level: 17  
HP: 500  
PP: 0  
Offense: 20  
Defense: 44  
IQ: 10  
Speed: 1  
EXP: 1337  
Bounty: $293  
Skills: Physical counter (Diamondization), Glaring with eerie eyes (Diamondize)  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: None  
Description: A mass of super-ionized particles has escaped into the Sterile Laboratory! Purge the contagion with fire and make the room sterile again!_**


	4. Of Gangs And Games

Just as Katherine had said, Lincoln found some hooligans annoying people at the park. They don't pose any significant threat but they are driving people away from the area. And so, it falls to Lincoln to stop these rabble rousers in their tracks. He approaches the gang and confronts them.

"Well, well. If it isn't weakest Linc."

"You've got some nerve challenging us after what you did."

"Breaking up our crew and our love lives! You know that Mollie won't even look at me anymore?!"

"To be fair, I didn't think she'd say yes right away…"

"Shut up, Lincoln! Anyways, my crew wants me to beat you up, so I'm not holding back!"

"But first, we'll rough you up!"

* * *

Flat Tire engages Lincoln!

Here is Flat Tire's opening attack!

Flat Tire attempted to grind on you!

41 HP of damage to Lincoln!

Lincoln attacks!

64 HP of damage to Flat Tire!

Flat Tire tried a cool BMX trick!

Just missed!

Lincoln attacks!

57 HP of damage to Flat Tire!

You win!

"Oh, we're not done with you yet!"

Lincoln engages Rusty Spokes!

Lincoln attacks!

SMAAAASH!

132 HP of damage to Rusty Spokes!

You win!

Lincoln engages Papa Wheelie!

Papa Wheelie Attempted a cool BMX trick!

144 HP of damage to Lincoln!

Lincoln attacks!

55 HP of damage to Papa Wheelie!

Papa Wheelie attacks!

28 HP of damage to Lincoln!

Lincoln attacks!

61 HP of damage to Papa Wheelie!

You win!

"Enough of this! I bet you can't take out all 3 of us at once!"

The Bike Crew attacked!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder γ!

101 HP of damage to Rusty Spokes!

102 HP of damage to Flat Tire!

103 HP of damage to Papa Wheelie!

The Bike Crew came back to their senses!

You win!

"Fine, you win! We'll stop hazing the parkgoers."

"You earned our respect, chain Linc."

"This is a token of our appreciation!"

Papa Wheelie healed Lincoln's HP and PP fully!

* * *

However, from the shadows, two thuggish barbarians leap from the bushes and attempt to bulldoze the fuck out of these Royal Woods weaklings! They're only stopped by some of the aliens' new machines standing in their way.

"Hey, you stupid machines! Get out of our way! We need to teach those losers what for!"

The robots notice the hecklers and attack them!

The thugs engage the Centrifugal Robo and its cohort!

Hank attacks!

256 HP of damage to Centrifugal Robo A!

Hawk attacks!

196 HP of damage to Centrifugal Robo B!

Centrifugal Robo A fired a disruption beam!

Hank felt a little strange…

Centrifugal Robo B generated a shield for it and its cohorts!

Hank attacks!

SMAAAASH!

824 HP of damage to Hawk!

"Bro! Attack the robots, not me!"

"Sorry, bro. I don't feel so good…"

Hawk attacks!

150 HP of damage to Centrifugal Robo A!

Centrifugal Robo A fired a beam!

400 HP of damage to Hank!

Centrifugal Robo B fired a beam!

SMAAAASH!

799 HP of damage to Hawk!

Hank attacks!

148 HP of damage to Centrifugal Robo A!

Centrifugal Robo a fired a beam!

372 HP of damage to Hank!

The battle was lost…

* * *

Even though Lincoln loves to see those two thugs get what's coming to them his moral compass tells him to save these assholes. Sigh, why does Lincoln have to be such a good person?

Just when Hank and Hawk are about to be destroyed, Lincoln fires off two electricity blasts to finish off the robots. You'd expect these guys would be grateful to Lincoln for saving their lives from killer robots. But these guys still manage to be jerks.

"Oh my god it's a warlock! Get the pitchforks and torches, Michiganders!"

"BURN THE KID! BURN THE KID!"

Yep, there trying to incite mass hysteria just like what happened in Salem. Except they aren't witches this time. This time its people with psychokinetic powers. It'd be a shame if Earth killed them all, only to have the aliens take over and obliterate their defenses entirely. Great job, assholes…great job.

Lincoln leaves the park after securing it from any hostile extraterrestrials. He then heads back home where he finds Luna squealing with glee. Lincoln decides to question her on what has happened.

"Hey little bro. I managed to snag us some tickets to a concert!"

"Really?! Who's the band!"

"The Tonzura Brothers. They're a famous R&B band! I heard that the Chosen Four helped them out 24 years ago during the Second Giygas Invasion! Also, their music is amazing! They're doing a tour and are at Seattle, Washington right now!"

"I don't know…"

"This is from a totally legit Japanese website!"

We see said Japanese website. This is what it says:

そのトンズラ三羽烏!

スローされた制御機2018

PAX西

試験貴方のテレビゲーム運, 技量そして知識!

勝者意志受け取る素晴らしい賞金!

急いで, つつ用品末の末!

場所: シアトル, ワシントン; にそのスフィンクス劇場

住所: ワシントン状態大会中心, 705 パイク通り, シアトル, ワシントン98101

日付: 8月31日

時間: 7:30-8:30 PM

* * *

"Unfortunately, I was only able to get 4 tickets. Obviously, I'm going. But I need three more people to tag along with me. Well, little bro? Who's it gonna be?"

"Well, I think that I should go…"

"Alright. Who are the last two?"

"How about Lisa? She likes music…even if it is trash."

"I heard that, elder brother! Rap music is not trash!"

"Interesting…who's your last pick, Lincoln?"

Lincoln thinks about his last pick for a while. He eventually picks…

"Lana."

"Ok. So, it's going to be me, you, Lisa and Lana. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Alright. But Lori's going to have to chaperone us until we get inside the building."

After a one-day drive, the party arrives in Seattle, Washington and make their way to the convention center. The head to the Sphinx Theatre just in time for the 7:30 showing. The show begins and…

"Welcome everyone to PAX West's Thrown Controllers panel! For the next two hours! We're going to be testing your luck, skill and knowledge with 25 terrifying challenges as get started here. For the audience at home, here's how it works. Before entering the theatre, the wonderful staff at PAX east gave you a card with a number on it, much like an auction house. If your number gets randomly picked, you pick from our set of challenges. There are 3 difficulties; Easy, medium and hard split into two sections, video game trivia and video game challenges. The challenges are further subdivided into two categories, where you'll face off against the audience or against one of us. There are also 2 new categories that I put in myself, so we'll see if anyone picks those. Your performance will dictate on whether or not you get an awesome prize or a pity prize. Let's start it up!"

* * *

It seems that Luna got scalped by a Japanese website. Well shit, that Japanese person made a killing off of her stupidity. While Luna and Lisa are busy moping about this failed endeavor. Lincoln and Lana are in awe that they managed to get into this exclusive video gaming convention! The spectacle begins as Protonjon begins calling out numbers. The Louds' numbers are:

Lincoln: 146  
Lana: 644  
Lisa: 517  
Luna: 997

"#144"

"#364"

"#169"

"#951"

"#55"

"#363"

"#151"

"#604"

"#1059"

"#298"

"#475"

"#774"

"#931"

"#250"

"#640"

"#14"

"#1157"

"#683"

"#532"

"#864"

"#331"

"#1185"

"#693"

"#991"

"#981"

"Well, even though none of us got picked. I thought it was a fun experience."

"Glad to see one us is happy…"

"TWO of us, Lisa."

"Man, I got ripped off! What a waste of time!"

Just as the Louds are about to leave, they overhear someone talking to Emile, one of the hosts of the event.

* * *

"You know Mr. Rosales, there have been some strange goings on recently."

"Really, what do you mean?"

"Well, aliens are invading…and they look straight out of Mother 2!"

"Really?!"

"We don't have PK abilities, so don't be too giddy! Anyway, there some fashion show at Paris, France and there's a strange light over there, in one of the backstage rooms at the event. You're a Mother 2 superfan, maybe you know what it is.

The girl shows Emile a picture.

"Yep, I know this light. It's from a "Your Sanctuary" location…but only people with a Sound Stone can absorb the power of those places. I wonder why one showed up there of all places…"

The Louds leave and head back home. Once there, they discuss their new lead.

"A fashion show at Paris, France? Emile is right. Why would one of them be there of all places…"

"Lisa, do you have anything that we can use for transport?"

"Afraid not, elder brother. You're going to have to travel by air."

"You don't think it's HER sanctuary, do you?"

We just have to wait and see…

* * *

 _Flat Tire/ふらつ たいあ (Furata Taia)/Flat Tire (MINIBOSS)  
_ _Level: 20  
_ _HP: 100  
_ _PP: 0  
_ _Offense: 55  
_ _Defense: 42  
_ _IQ: 128  
_ _Speed: 271  
_ _EXP: 512  
_ _Bounty: $50  
_ _Skills: Cool BMX trick (stronger physical attack)  
_ _Weakness: None  
_ _Drops: None  
_ _Description: The third in command of the Royal Woods Bike Crew. He has a crush on Lincoln's rival, Mollie._

 _Rusty Spokes/るすて すぽくす (Rusute Supokusu)/Rusty Spokes (MINIBOSS)  
_ _Level: 20  
_ _HP: 100  
_ _PP: 0  
_ _Offense: 64  
_ _Defense: 57  
_ _IQ: 121  
_ _Speed: 256  
_ _EXP: 512  
_ _Bounty: $30  
_ _Skills: Cool BMX trick (stronger physical attack)  
_ _Weakness: None  
_ _Drops: None  
_ _Description: One of the members of the Bike Crew and a good friend of Lincoln. A self proclaimed casanova that always strikes out with the ladies._

 _Papa Wheelie/ ぱぱ ゑり (Papa Weri)/Papa Wheelie (MINIBOSS)  
_ _Level: 20  
_ _HP: 100  
_ _Offense: 70  
_ _Defense: 65  
_ _IQ: 140  
_ _Speed: 264  
_ _EXP: 1024  
_ _Bounty: $60  
_ _Skills: Cool BMX trick (stronger physical attack)  
_ _Weakness: None  
_ _Drops: None  
_ _Description: The second in command of the Royal Woods Bike Crew. Not much is known about this portly boy._

Centrifugal Robo/遠心 ロボ(Einshin Robo)/Centrifugal Robo  
Level: 22  
HP: 800  
PP: 87  
Offense: 169  
Defense: 172  
IQ: 21  
Speed: 28  
EXP: 41,381  
Bounty: $1440  
Skills: Disruption beam (PK Brainshock α), Generating a shield (Shield β), Centrifugal deflection (100% physical counter)  
Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Magic Truffle (1/128)  
Description: The upgraded version of the Hyper Spinning Robo. It has some nasty physical counterattacks!


	5. Sanctuary 3: Superstar's Backstage

"Hey, Lola, do you want go to Paris?"

Lola gasps excitedly and says…

"No."

"Wha-? Really? Why not?"

"While I do heart the city of cœurs, I see no reason to go there."

"Not even to see pageant king Gil DeLily in the flesh attending a star-studded fashion show?"

"Nope, now will you please leave me alone, Lincoln? As the French say: "Au revoir, mon frère.""

"But there is a "Your Sanctuary" location somewhere in there. We can't just not claim it!"

"Yeah, and I don't want to get attacked by Giygas' forces. Sorry Linky, the answer is no."

"Well, my French is rusty but…Lola, tu le dois à ta famille et au monde pour revendiquer cet endroit. Il a un huitième de la puissance pour arrêter Giygas' invasion! Sans elle, les aliens vont conquérir la terre. Qu'en dis-tu, Lola? Reconsidéreriez-vous?"

"Wow, since when did you learn French?"

"Ever since I did a few extra-credit projects to bump up my grade. Now, since that girl at PAX West told Emiliano Rodolfo Rosales-Birou that the sanctuary is at a fashion show in Paris, I theorize that there is a proverbial 90% chance that this "Your Sanctuary" is YOUR sanctuary, Lola. We 100% need you to tag along with us so that we can get three-eights of the power to repel Giygas' armada!"

"All right, already. I'll help you. But only because I need Earth to survive the aliens' siege so that I can take over it myself."

* * *

With Lola on board, the Loud siblings board a flight to Paris. Once there, they take in the sights of the wonderful Parisian café's filled with decadent aromas wafting amongst them. Regrettably for the French, the cafes also have the highest concentration of hipsters per capita. Heading down the 7th arrondissement, the Louds see the Eiffel Tower and decide to climb it. Thankfully, the Germans didn't turn this wrought iron tower into both blut und eisen during World War 2. After climbing to the apex of the tower and gazing upon the Parisian skyline for a few minutes, they head back down.

Backtracking, they head down the 5th arrondissement and walk past a building overwhelmed with a bunch of francophiles. Upon closer inspection, it appears to be a convention of some sort. The francophiles appear to be clad in some sort of superhero cosplay. The director of the event comes out cosplaying as an ancient Tibetan monk. Oh no, these francophiles are the French version of weeaboos. Just like weeaboos flock to anime, these francophiles flock to a rip-off of Spider-Man! The theme song is obnoxiously blaring from subwoofer speakers and can be heard from 2 arrondissements away!

"Dans la journée, je suis Marinette;  
Juste une fille normale avec une vie normale.  
Mais il y a quelque chose à propos de moi que personne ne sait encore,  
parce que j'ai un secret.  
Je vis une vie pleine de plaisir,  
Ça me maintient vif et en fuite.  
quand le mal arrive, je trouve un moyen pour utiliser ma force et sauver la journée.  
Uh-uh-oh  
La vie me fait tourner.  
Uh-uh-oh  
Mes pieds sont en altitude.  
Uh-uh-oh  
Et quand le soleil tombe,  
tu ferais mieux de rester ici!"

"C'est Coccinelle! Saute au-dessus!  
Le pouvoir est allumé quand les choses tournent mal!  
C'est Coccinelle, le porte-bonheur!  
La magie est allumée, toujours si forte!"

"Ils me regardent et me trouvent cool.  
Je suis Chat Noir. La nuit, je règle.  
Ma bague est chargée d'énergie.  
Mes griffes sont dehors, juste regarder et voir.  
Uh-uh-oh  
Oh non, tu ne le sauras jamais.  
Uh-uh-oh  
Ma force ne fera que grandir.  
Uh-uh-oh  
Et quand la lune est sortie,  
Tu ferais mieux de rester ici!"

"C'est Coccinelle! Saute au-dessus!  
Le pouvoir est allumé quand les choses tournent mal!  
C'est Coccinelle, le porte-bonheur!  
La magie est allumée, toujours si forte!"

"C'est Coccinelle! Saute au-dessus!  
Le pouvoir est allumé quand les choses tournent mal!  
C'est Coccinelle, le porte-bonheur!  
La magie est allumée, toujours si forte!"

"Son Coccinelle, saute au-dessus! Ohhh!"

"C'est Coccinelle, le porte-bonheur!  
La magie est allumée, toujours si forte!"

"Son Coccinelle!"

The Louds feel really bad for that convention. Being overrun by rabid French weeaboos is just as bad as being overrun by normal anime weebs at any anime convention ever. They solemnly give their condolences to the staff for dealing with the weebs and move on.

* * *

After a few moments of stumbling around, the Louds eventually find the building hosting the fashion show where the girl told Emile the "Your Sanctuary" location was. Coincidentally, it is also where Gil DeLily is headlining. They enter the building but are stopped soon after by a girl.

"Hello there, what are you doing here?"

"Seeing the fashion show. You?" Lola retorts

"Oh, I was checking on the contestants. My name is Méti Flic. And I heard that the famous pageant king, Gil DeLily was headlining today."

"Méti, what exactly do you do?"

"Oh, I am the child of a great detective! My detective parent helps hunt down international criminals!"

"Is one of them German?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"My sister visited the CERN particle reactor about a week ago and while I was trying to find her, I ran into a German man who looked very guilty about something. When I gazed into his soul, I saw nothing but suffering. I saw his name tag partially. I think his name was Tot."

"I think I heard Mom say something like that. See, there have been complaints about a really annoying guy calling to apologize for something. They say that its about as shallow as a Logan Paul apology video. The caller's name is Todd Vermächt. Mom didn't say what he did but that it was related to an unspeakable atrocity. As for the suffering thing, maybe you've been watching too much Dead Files. I think you're starting to believe that you're a psychic empath or something. Anyways…"

Méti leaves, leaving the Louds to their work.

"Ok, that girl told Mr. Rosales that the "Your Sanctuary" location is backstage somewhere. But which one is it?"

The siblings are interrupted by a bouncer who kind of looks like Liam Neeson.

"Which one of you is Lola Loud?"

"I am." Lola answers

"Well, Lola, someone wanted to give you a backstage pass. So here you go."

Lola got the backstage pass!

"You might want to get there quickly."

The bouncer leaves.

"By the way, Lola, you should take the Sound Stone with you just in case you run into the sanctuary."

Lisa hands Lola the Sound Stone.

"Alright, wish me luck!"

Lola explores the rooms and find the room with the "Your Sanctuary" location on her third try. She approaches the light and…

"Tu es enfin arrivé. Il s'agit de la troisième "Votre Sanctuaire" emplacement. Mais c'est à moi maintenant. Prenez-le de moi, si vous osez..."

* * *

Gil DeLily attacked!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

210 HP of damage to Gil DeLily!

Gil DeLily flashed a menacing smile!

Lola began crying uncontrollably!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

236 HP of damage to Gil DeLily!

Gil DeLily struck a magnificent pose!

Lola was paralyzed!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

224 HP of damage to Gil DeLily!

Gil DeLily attacks!

177 HP of damage to Lola!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

256 HP of damage to Gil DeLily!

Gil DeLily started a continuous attack!

69 HP of damage to Lola!

74 HP of damage to Lola!

81 HP of damage to Lola!

Lola tried PK Fire α!

213 HP of damage to Gil DeLily!

Gil DeLily came to his senses!

You win!

* * *

The battle ends as Gil DeLily is knocked unconscious. Lola approaches the sanctuary and…she gets a text from Lisa. It's the song that they need to sing in order to activate the sanctuary! Lisa sent a mass text to everyone. Lola begins to sing her part of the song.

"Atashi tsukaifurushita sunīkā, taishoku shiro soshite aka  
atashi jibun no gitā pikku, pikapika no soshite akiraka  
anzen'na ni atashi poketto, migi koko ni"

Lola glimpsed a memory of her winning her first pageant.

The Sound Stone recorded the melody of the Superstar's Backstage.

Lola books it just as Gil DeLily comes to.

"What just happened?"

He goes over to what looks like an Emmy statue.

"A lot of good you did me."

He throws it into a dumpster, breaking it.

Meanwhile back to the Louds.

"So, you did it? That means we have three "Your Sanctuary" locations! Ok let's head back home and regroup there."

* * *

The scene cuts to a mysterious group of people.

"Grr, they have three "Your Sanctuary" locations. Master Giygas would be most displeased with us."

"The Psychokinetic Galactic Nexus should not get involved here. They've already sent out more VAS."

"I thought it was VES."

"No, they're called Devil Statues."

"No, Demon Statues."

"Guys, shut up! The point is that we, the Green Heart, should save this planet from the PGN. If only those Louds wouldn't get in our way!"

"Well, we have several surprises for them."

All 11 members' eyes flash a golden glint as the screen fades to black.

* * *

 ** _Gil DeLily/_** _ **ページェントキング,ぎる でりり (Pējento Kingu, Giru DeRiri)/Pageant King, Gil DeLily (BOSS)  
Level: 27  
HP: 1000  
PP: 0  
Offense: 32  
Defense: 24  
IQ: 81  
Speed: 73  
EXP: 678  
Bounty: $777  
Skills: Flash a smile (PK Flash α), Strike a pose (PK Flash β), Flaunt his Emmy (PK Flash γ), Perform a dazzling dance (PK Flash ω), Continuous attack  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: None  
Description: The famed pageant king is here! But...he doesn't seem all there. Smack some sense into him!**_


	6. Upgraded Invaders

Taking advantage of their temporary respite, Lincoln decides to revisit Ketcham Park. He surveys the surrounding area and decides to sit down on one of the park's benches.

"Ah, it's great isn't it? We're three eighths of the way to unlocking our true potential."

Lincoln glances to his right and sees his sister, Lynn, next to him. She continues.

"And Giygas' forces have attacked so sparingly that they might as well be a decoration in the night sky."

The bike crew are riding their bikes around the park when they notice the two siblings. They ride on over to them.

"Hey, Lynnsanity!" Papa Wheelie hollers

"So, are you ready to show this loser some of your sick bike tricks?" Flat Tire queries, while pointing at Rusty, who gives him an indignant look

"No, you three. I'm just hanging out with my favorite brother."

"Well that's great, hey Linc why don't we all-"

* * *

The conversation is cut short when an Exorbitant UFO beams down two strange creatures and a gynoid-esque war machine. The first alien is a tentacled bioorganic extraterrestrial, cephalopodic in structure, with eyes protruding out like slug eyestalks, it has a shit-eating grin on its ugly mug. The creature is colored orange. The second alien looks similar to the first but it has noticeable scarring on its body. Its eyes are bloodshot and looks like some of the blood vessels in it have burst! The eyestalks are slightly broken and bent. This alien has several medals lapelled onto a coat that its wearing. The gynoid is a model not seen since 1989. It is a statuesque, well built model of a woman. It has well defined shoulder pads and is colored red. The decorated alien speaks to the puny earth insects.

"Listen up, you filthy insects! I was here during the glory days of the first Giygas invasion of '89! These battle scars were received from my glorious master's ungrateful grandnephew. The filthy human known as Ninten. Master Giygas told us not to harm the child, even as he slaughtered our invasion forces mercilessly! He even offered to take him up to the Mother Ship, as a kindness for his great-grandmother raising him; Even if that backstabbing bastard George taught the humans about PK abilities that he stole from us! And now look where it got him. Giygas, our great commander, is now dead! Vanquished by these insects! Master Giygas, we will avenge you! The Apple of Enlightenment had already made its prediction, Giygas is no more but the remnants of his army still will eradicate this wretched planet!

He takes out a remote control and sets it on "autopilot" mode.

* * *

Lincoln and Lynn nod in agreement, they know what they have to do. The bike crew also tries to help their leader. Even if their help is minimal, it is appreciated. An awesome song from an overhyped game begins to play, it's time for an awesome fight!

Lincoln engages the Suzy V3.3 and its cohorts!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

It didn't hit anyone!

164 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

161 HP of damage to the Mook Senior!

130 HP of damage to the Mook Marshall!

Lynn tried PK Shield α!

Lincoln's body was enveloped by the psychokinetic power shield!

Papa wheelie attacks!

40 HP of damage to the Mook Senior!

Flat Tire attacks!

36 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

Rusty is distracted!

Suzy V3.3 tried PK Freeze β!

120 HP of damage to Lincoln!

The Mook Senior tried PK Fire α!

56 HP of damage to Lincoln!

81 HP of damage to Lynn!

The Mook Marshall tried PK Flash γ!

It did not work on Lincoln!

It did not work on Lynn!

Lincoln attacks!

121 HP of damage to the Mook Senior!

Lynn attacks!

368 HP of damage to the Mook Senior!

The Mook Senior was defeated!

Papa Wheelie attacks!

41 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

Flat Tire attacks!

49 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

Rusty is distracted!

Suzy V3.3 tried PK Thunder α!

It didn't hit anyone!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

172 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

168 HP of damage to the Mook Marshall!

171 HP of damage to the Mook Marshall!

169 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

Lynn attacks!

SMAAAASH!

681 HP of damage to the Mook Marshall!

Papa Wheelie attacks!

64 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

Flat Tire attacks!

59 HP of damage to the Mook Marshall!

Rusty is distracted!

Suzy V3.3 tried PK Magnet α!

Sucked 18 PP from Lincoln!

The Mook Marshall tried PK Beam γ!

Just missed!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

170 HP of damage to the Mook Marshall!

It didn't hit anyone!

182 HP of damage to the Mook Marshall!

It didn't hit anyone!

Lynn attacks!

408 HP of damage to the Mook Marshall!

Papa Wheelie attacks!

47 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

Flat Tire attacks!

52 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

Rusty is distracted!

Suzy V3.3 tried PK Brainshock α!

Lynn felt a little strange…

The Mook Marshall tried PK Freeze ω!

289 HP of damage to Lincoln!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

172 HP of damage to the Mook Marshall!

169 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

178 HP of damage to the Mook Marshall!

181 HP of damage to the Mook Marshall!

The Mook Marshall was defeated!

Lynn attacks!

SMAAAASH!

636 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

Papa Wheelie attacks!

62 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

Flat Tire knocked some sense into Lynn!

15 HP of damage to Lynn!

Lynn's strangeness was cured!

Rusty is distracted!

Suzy V3.3 tried PK Fire γ!

144 HP of mortal damage to Lincoln!

97 HP of damage to Lynn!

Lincoln ate the Big Belcher™!

Lincoln recovered 360 HP!

Lynn attacks!

373 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

Papa Wheelie attacks!

60 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

Flat Tire attacks!

57 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

Rusty is distracted!

Suzy V3.3 attacks!

224 HP of damage to Lincoln!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

170 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

173 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

185 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

It didn't hit anyone!

Lynn attacks!

369 HP of damage to Suzy V3.3!

Suzy V3.3 was totally scrapped!

You win!

"No, Master Giygas…we failed you. The Nexus…will end you…filthy insects!"

* * *

The mooks die off and the war machine was destroyed! Lincoln and Lynn were lucky to have survived this close encounter of a third kind. But this is only the beginning. Giygas' army will mount a massive siege on planet Earth and the Louds will have to be ready for when that time comes. The fourth "Your Sanctuary" must be obtained…but where could it be? Lincoln and Lynn head back to the Loud house where they discuss their plan of attack.

"Hmm, seeing as Lincoln declared to me earlier that four sanctuaries were in a representation of the USA, three were in a representation of Asia and one was in a representation of Europe, I'm certain that in our real world, there will be at least one of these proverbial sanctuaries in each continent. Except Antarctica, since there is only a research facility within the barren ice desert. We have already gotten one from North America and two from Europe, so what continent should we explore next? Should we put it to a vote?"

The Loud siblings clamor in response to Lisa's postulation but something resembling a "yes" came from the group.

"Who wants to search Africa?"

No one raised their hands.

"Asia?"

Luan, Lincoln and Lisa raise their hands.

"Australia?"

Only Lana raised her hand.

"South America?"

Every Loud sibling raised their hand, even Lily, who had no idea why everyone was raising their hands. She just thought it would be fun to do it.

"Ok, there is a one in twelve chance we'd pick the right country…which one should we visit?"

"How about Chile? That is probably the second-best country on the entire continent!" Lincoln exclaims

"Wait, who's the first?" Lynn questions

"Argentina."

All of the Loud siblings can agree to that statement. Argentina is pretty awesome.

"Well, let's book our flight! To Chile!"

"It sure is a good thing I sold a lot of useful inventions so that we can afford all of this travelling."

"Did we take the Sound Stone?"

"Yeah, Lana has it in her overall pocket."

* * *

The Louds take a flight and arrive at Santiago. Thankfully, this isn't some smutty porn fanfic, so we all know that this is indeed the capital of Chile. Once there, the Louds decide explore this vibrant city. After meeting some local and sampling the local delicacies of the region, they decide the head further southward. After approximately 400 miles, they arrive in one of Chile's provinces.

"This is the Ñuble province, the tenth and newest province of Chile, it broke off from the Bío Bío province in 2015. Its capital city is Chillán. According to this tourist guide, this province has a bunch of attractions."

"Well, since we don't have any leads right now, we might as well go experience some of them. I don't think we'd be coming back here anytime soon." Lola points out

"Lola, we're here on planetary business. This is no time to get snagged in a tourist trap!" Lisa admonishes

A teenager approaches them.

"Perdoname, te los hermanos del "Loud House"? ¿De la dibujo animado de Nickelodeon?" The teen asks

The Louds huddle up.

"What do we tell him? We don't speak Spanish! We're from Michigan."

"No wonder people think Americans are stupid. Surely, one of us is bilingual?!"

"Yes, but I speak French." Lincoln admits

"Technically, I'm quintilingual but alas, none of them are Spanish." Lisa brags

"Quadraliqual. Gangsta rap is not a language, it's a bastardization of ebonics, which itself is a bastardization of English." Lola snarks back

"Lori, what about you?"

"Learning Latin, little bro. Sorry." Lori states, while hiding her face in shame

They look at the teen, who looks aggravated.

"Yo esperando…" He says in an irritated manner

"We need to say something!"

Eventually, Lincoln goes up to him and tries to speak in Spanish.

"Um…Donde habla ingles?" He says nervously

The teen calms down.

"Ah, un compañero hispanohablante. Pero tu no tengo intelligente, mi amigo. Yo dije usted si ustedes todos donde el dibujo animado de Nickelodeon. Sí o no?"

"No." Lincoln says, in order to stop himself from further embarrassment

"Divertido, yo no sabia mucho personajes con pelo blanco. Hace tinte es?"

"Parada intimidaron mi hermano, chico!" Lori threatens

The teen recoils at her voice.

"Ah, mis disculpas, mujer! Tu voz asustarme! Nosotros fueron apagado en la equivocado pie aquí. Yo no hacia un nombre, pero ustedes consultarme son RCurrent."

"Huh, this reminds me of an anime villain in a manga I'm reading." Lincoln notes

"Ok RCurrent, what do you like to do for fun?" Lori continues

"Juegos."

"Games are well and good, but what about tourist attractions?" Lola inquires

"Hay veinte-uno comúns en la provincial. Pinto es un bonita área con mucho animals y plantas. Quillón tengo un laguna mas popular con las touristas. San Fabián de Alico es por las aventureros, desde campa y pesca. Finalmente, Cobquecura tiene playas por divertido en la sol."

"RCurrent, have you heard anything about a strange light?" Lincoln questions

…

"No."

"I'm pretty sure at least one is somewhere in South America, I just don't know which country."

"Hmm…Cuáles de ustedes tiene ya?"

"Well, I have one from North America and two from Europe so far."

"Cual países?"

"USA, Switzerland and France."

"De ellas tuvieron nada de con la personalidades de tu hermanas?"

"Now that you mention it…yes. I think the sanctuaries have gone in birth order too, so that means Lana's sanctuary is next. What does Lana like?"

"Mechanics."

"Animals."

"Plumbing."

"I'll save you the trouble. Seeing enough Loud House episodes, Lana's "Your Sanctuary" location would be in a place with a lot of animals. There's only one place like that here. The Galapagos Islands in Ecuador." RCurrent states

"I thought you only spoke Spanish?"

"There's more about me you don't know. Now go to Ecuador, where the fourth "Your Sanctuary" location is. The world is counting on you!"

With that piece of information, the Louds head off to Ecuador.

* * *

 _Suzy V3.3/すじ V3.3 (Suji V3.3)/Suzy V3.3 (MINIBOSS)  
Level: 27  
HP: 3000  
PP: 256  
Offense: 169  
Defense: 144  
IQ: 271  
Speed: 99  
EXP: 2700  
Bounty: $3620  
Skills: PK Freeze β, PK Thunder α/β, PK Magnet α, PK Brainshock α, PK Fire γ/ω  
Weakness: PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: Meteotite (1/64)  
Description: The ultimate gynoid...Ninten and his friends had troubles being ambushed by them during their trek up Holy Loly Mountain..._

Mook Senior/ドムーク・シニア (Domūku - Shinia)/ Mook Senior  
Level: 54  
HP: 501  
PP: 700  
Offense: 108  
Defense: 122  
IQ: 320  
Speed: 25  
EXP: 21,056  
Bounty: $715  
Skills: PK Freeze β, PK Fire α, Lifeup α, Glaring with its eerie eyes (Diamondize)  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: PK Caramel (4/128)  
Description: An alien soldier under the Psychokinetic Galactic Nexus. These cephalopodian extraterrestrials can turn you into an ice sculpture faster than you can react!

 ** _Mook Marshall/ ドムークマーシャル (_** ** _Domūku_** _ **Māsharu)/ Mook Marshall (BOSS)  
Level: 36  
HP: 2500  
PP: 999  
Offense: 360  
Defense: 120  
IQ: 418  
Speed: 64  
EXP: 62,193  
Bounty: $3575  
Skills: PK Beam γ, PK Flash γ, PK Freeze ω  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: None  
Description: A mook from the original Giygas invasion of 1989! He has the deadly PK Beam γ as one of his PK attacks! If only you had a Franklin Badge...  
**_


	7. Sanctuary 4: Islet Delta

With their new knowledge in hand, they head toward Ecuador and head off to the Galápagos islands. After arriving in Quito, they down to the docks in order to catch a ferry to the islands.

"Just think, the fourth "Your Sanctuary" location is within our grasp. Aren't you excited, Lana?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

The ferry arrives at Darwin Island, one of the eighteen main islands in the archipelago. Once there, they are greeted by a tour guide.

"Welcome to Darwin Island, the most important island in Ecuador. I'll be your tour guide, Jaime. Now, as its namesake suggests this particular island has a diverse ecosystem and is the sole home to several species of the animal kingdom on our planet Earth."

The Louds listen to Jaime yammer on about what makes each of the eighteen islands special. After being enlightened by these fascinating facts about the ecology of this region of Ecuador, Lana decides to move the story along by questioning Jaime about any strange lights.

"Jaime, did you notice any strange lights over the islands?"

"Not really. But there WAS a suspicious white light on Fernandina Island. Maybe there's something going on over there…"

Lana takes this new information and talks to her siblings about it.

"Well, let's go! To Fernandina Island!"

After arriving at Fernandina Island, the Louds trek up the island to where the volcano is. After passing some interesting animals like the famous Galápagos flightless cormorants and Galápagos penguins which Lana wanted to pet so badly, they make it to the volcano's base where, just like Jaime said, is the fourth "Your Sanctuary" location.

* * *

"Tú finalmente fuiste aquí. Este es la cuarto "Tu Santuario" ubicación. Pero es mío ahora. Toma es de mi, si tú retar…"

The Yggdrasillian Turtle attacked!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

Lana is on guard!

The Yggdrasillian Turtle did nothing!

"Yes, my child…it seems you passed my test. Go now and claim the sanctuary's power…"

The Yggdrasillian Turtle returned to the dust of the Earth!

You win!

"That was…interesting."

Lana has no time to wonder about that sanctuary boss' unique battle style. She goes up to the sanctuary, takes out the Sound Stone from her pocket, holds it out in front of her and sings the fourth part of the song.

* * *

"Shikashi tokidoki atashi motte iru kanashī soshite hobo naita  
kimi atta migi soko to tomoni atashi, ni yotte atashi soba  
atashi shitetta wareware atta tomodachi ni sono chūkaku"

Lana glimpsed a memory of her playing with Lincoln and Clyde.

The Sound Stone recorded the melody of the Islet Delta.

"You did it, Lans!"

"We're halfway there!"

"But we're living on a prayer that Giygas' forces haven't attacked yet."

"We're done here, lets head home."

The Loud siblings head back to Quito, then book a flight back to Michigan. Well, that is four out of eight sanctuaries! But of course, it wouldn't be that easy! In an undisclosed location, the Green Heart is festering another perverse machination to thwart our heroes.

* * *

"Where the hell were you, Arrio?!"

"I had to go on a business trip."

"Well, thanks to your dereliction of duty, the Louds are halfway to unlocking the power to defeat Giygas' forces!"

"It doesn't matter as long as the Psychokinetic Galactic Nexus doesn't leave their oligarchy on Giygas' homeworld."

"Our next agent should be able to suavely sabotage those Louds, don't you agree."

"But of course, Méti."

"Excellent."

The group leaves, while the camera pans to a gilded statue that flashes an evil stare. The Louds still need to deal with this new organization, as well as the remnants of Giygas' forces! The fifth "Your Sanctuary" location is where the Louds finally meet a member of this shadow group!

* * *

 ** _Yggdrasillian Turtle/世界保護者,_** **永遠の亀** ** _(Sekai hogo-sha, eien no kame)/ World Guardian, Eternal Turtle (BOSS)  
Level: 36  
HP: ?  
PP: 0  
Offense: ?  
Defense: 900  
IQ: 999  
Speed: 2  
EXP: 0  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: Tremorous movement (PK Ground α)  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: The world guardian that holds Yggdrassil upon its back! Can you prove your worth to our Earth?_**


	8. Sanctuary 5: Wallachian Torture Chamber

Back at the Loud House, our heroes are discussing on where the fifth of the eight "Your Sanctuary" locations could possibly be.

"If the sanctuaries are in order, that means that Lucy's sanctuary is next."

"But it could also be someone else's sanctuary. Maybe we've just gotten lucky…"

"Well, we might as well claim Lucy's sanctuary just so that its out of the way."

"Ok, what does Lucy like?"

"Death?"

"Possibly…"

"I think I've got it! The sanctuary is obviously at DHX Media in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada!" Lincoln exclaims, much to Lucy's dismay

"Wait? You mean the place that bred bronies™? No way, Lincoln!" Lynn Jr counters bellicosely "No way our edgy goth would be infected by that saccharine cancer of a show!"

Lucy is unsure whether or not to appreciate that comment or to be offended by it.

"Well, it sure would fit Lucy's modus operandi since [Lauren] Faust entered a Mephistophelean contract with the cruel CEO of children's curios, Brian Goldner. Just to clarify, Hasbro is the evil one, not Mr. Goldner. Even though he murdered many people's childhoods by greenlighting the Michael Bay Transformers movies." Lincoln explains

"Deals with the devil…yeah, Lucy would love that." Lynn admits

"Still…I think there is one place that Lucy would love more than a vampire loves blood. The quintessential horror genre breeding ground. The city with weird rituals and even weirder terrors that go bump in the night, Brașov!"

"Where is that?"

"Romania." Lisa declares

"I guess if we have to…" Lola quivers

With no other choice, the Louds book a flight to spook central; Brașov, Romania! Once there, they already know where the sanctuary should be. The hotbed tourist attraction and the major reason why people know about Romania in the first place, Bran Castle, thought to be the inspiration of Bram Stoker's Dracula! The louds head into the blood-soaked province of Wallachia to enter the cursed edifice. There, the encounter a well-dressed man who claims to be their tour guide.

* * *

"Welcome, travelers, to the famous Bran castle. I will be your guide. I am Drake Stepe IV."

He leads them into the foyer of the castle.

"This castle once the main defense of the Wallachian forces against the Old Turks, or as you Americans call them, the Ottomans."

He leads them up to one of the towers of the castle.

"And this is where Vlad Tepes III slaughtered the Muslim jihadists and impaled their heads on pikes. It freaked out the remaining army but the Ottomans just came back with an even bigger army. Eventually forcing Wallachia to fall to Islam. Their glorious jihad did not last, as only 0.3% of Romanians are still indoctrinated to Allah's will."

He leads them down into the basement.

"And this is where Vlad tortured his enemies. Paranormal investigators have even heard the screams of those he had prodded before impalement. Anyways, those are the main parts of the castle. You guys should probably stick close together, you guys wouldn't to split up and get lost here."

Suddenly, the lights in the castle shut off!

"Sorry, the wiring in here must be faulty. I'll go off and pull the circuit breaker!"

 ***SLAM! CLICK!**

* * *

The lights turn back on. The Loud siblings see that Lucy is trapped inside one of the chambers. She tries to open the cell door but it appears to be locked. One good thing came out of it, however. She is locked in the exact cell where the fifth "Your Sanctuary" location is. Lucy approaches the light.

"În sfârşit ai ajuns aici. Aceasta este a cincea "Sanctuarul Tău" locaţie. Dar e a mea acum. Ia-o de la mine, dacă îndrăzneşti..."

The Cursed Grimoire attacked!

Lucy attacks!

The Cursed Grimoire takes 271 damage!

The Cursed Grimoire chanted a malediction!

All stat changes were nullified!

Lucy attacks!

The Cursed Grimoire takes 263 damage!

The Cursed Grimoire chanted a vulgarious hex!

Lucy's defense decreased by 27!

Lucy attacks!

The Cursed Grimoire takes 267 damage!

The Cursed Grimoire casted a spell of pure rejection!

Lucy takes 538 damage!

Lucy attacks!

The Cursed Grimoire takes 274 damage!

The Cursed Grimoire chanted an eerie séance!

Belphegor was summoned!

Belphegor is loafing around!

Lucy attacks!

SMAAAASH!

The Cursed Grimoire takes 431 damage!

The Cursed Grimoire was torn apart!

The Cursed Grimoire's magic faded away!

Belphegor vanished into thin air!

You win!

"Was that…?!"

* * *

Lucy has no time to dwell on the fact that she may have met one of the seven Malefic Princes, or that she fought a living Necronomicon. There is one last important thing to be done. Grasping the Sound Stone, Lucy holds it in front of the sanctuary and sings the next part of the song.

"Shikashi tabun sore atta nanika motto  
Issho ni wareware aruita sono dōro tame ni dakara nagai  
wareware waratta, wareware purē shita, wareware motte iru kitzutsukeru, wareware seichōshita tsuyoi"

Lucy glimpsed a memory of Lincoln covering for her illumination session.

The Sound Stone recorded the melody of the Wallachian Torture Chamber.

"While you were fighting with your demonic tome, we found our "tour guide" trying to escape with the key to your cell!" Lori announces

The Louds get ready to pummel this fop but he bolts out of there before he gets the tar beaten out of him. In his haste, he dropped the key to the cell. Lincoln picks it up and unlocks the cell door. Lucy reunites with the rest of the group.

"Thanks guys! I don't know what I would have done without you!" Lucy admits while crying in her brother's arms

"No problem, we're just glad your safe." Lincoln retorts

"And we got the fifth piece of the song! Now can we get out of this terrifying country. This place gives me the creeps." Lola states fearfully

The louds catch a flight back to Michigan and decide to relax by watching TV. On the channel 3 news, Katherine Mulligan has gotten the scoop of her lifetime as her story is about the one, the only, the man, myth and legendary actor Leonardo DiCaprio!

"Katherine Mulligan here on the set of what hopes to be Leonardo DiCaprio's next Oscar winning movie. Ever since he won best actor for his iconic role as "guy mauled by bear" Hugh Glass in The Revenant, DiCaprio's confidence has skyrocketed! He even brings his precious Oscar everywhere he goes!"

"That doesn't sound like the Leonardo DiCaprio we know and love."

"Yeah, Leo is a humble hero in the entertainment history. He wouldn't humblebrag about finally winning his first Oscar." Lana declares

"He's also the perfect real-life husbando!"

"He's married, Lola."

"Dang it…"

"Something must be wrong. This isn't the Leo we know and love."

"Are we the ones who are wrong? Are we so blinded by our nostalgia for him that we can't see the truth?" Leni queries

"No. DiCaprio has changed. True fans of his work noticed it almost immediately."

"Well, we can worry about our favorite actor later." Lincoln dismisses, as he gets his sisters back on track with their original mission "We have five of the eight sanctuaries. If they truly go in sequential order, then my sanctuary is next. But…where could it be?

* * *

"Hold on!" Katherine said from the TV "I've just received word from Reggie Fils-Amie himself that Mother 3 is FINALLY going to be exported to the west. Gamers can expect to get this masterpiece crafted from Shigesato Itoi in 2020! Mother 3 is infamous for being region locked in Japan with its "no gaijins allowed' policy but fans have resorted to illegal methods just for the chance to play it! Worry no more, cause it's coming April 1st, 2020!"

Lincoln looks it up to see if it's a sick joke and…

 **APRIL FOOLS!**

"As if we'd let non-Japanese people play Mother 3! Go to Japan to play it!"-Reggie Fils-Amie

*Disclaimer: The thoughts and feelings expressed by Reggie are in no way indicative of Nintendo of Japan's policies. This was just a fun joke. But seriously, no Mother 3 for you.

Lincoln goes over to Luan.

"Luan, is this one of your sick jokes?!" Lincoln challenges with a tepid sadness in his eyes

"No way, Linc. I'd never pull a prank that destroys your hopes and dreams!" Luan decries

It seems Lincoln has acquired some emotional baggage. Why don't we wait a bit for this to get sorted out?

* * *

 ** _Cursed Grimoire/悪のねくろのみこぬ,呪われた_** ** _グリモア_** **_(Aku no Nekuronomikonu, norowareta_ g** **urimoa)/ _Fell Necronomicon, Cursed Grimoire (BOSS)  
Level: 41  
HP: 1500  
PP: 666  
Offense: 333  
Defense: 333  
IQ: 666  
Speed: 66  
EXP: 1313  
Bounty: $666  
Skills: Malediction (Neutralize stat changes), Vulgarious hex (Defense Down α), Pure rejection spell (PK Freeze ω), Pure hatred spell (PK Fire ω), Pure spite spell (PK Thunder ω), Eerie séance (summon evil creature)  
Weakness: Everything  
Drops: None  
Description: A cursed spell book that was trapped in a Wallachian prison cell. Send it to eternal damnation before you become damned!_**


	9. Sanctuary 6: Reality Machination

Oh, you're back. Well…Lincoln has dealt with the inner turmoil that plagues many Mother series fans that aren't Japanese, so it's time to get back to our regularly scheduled sanctuary hunting.

"I'm going to give those guys a piece of my mind!"

"What are you going to do? Leave an angry comment on their YouTube channel? Nintendo is a multibillion-yen company! They aren't going to pay attention to one person!" Lisa points out

"No, but they don't listen to the entire western division of the Mother fanbase, either. People have been clamoring to get both Mother 1 and Mother 3 over here. And since Mother 1 has now been exported via Virtual Console as EarthBound Beginnings, we are still eagerly awaiting the day when Mother 3 arrives here. But there's a higher chance the universe will die out before Mother 3 leaves Japan."

* * *

Flashback to the E3 2014 incident.

"Come on, Reggie! Give us Mother 3!" The butthurt fan complained

"How about this, instead?" Taunted the Regginator as he grabs a fire flower and literally flames the butthurt fan

* * *

Those were dark days for the fanbase. But back to Lincoln…

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Lola asks in a condescending tone

"I'm going to Kyoto and protest outside Nintendo of Japan's headquarters. I know that one fan won't do much but maybe I can martyr myself to the cause of getting Mother 3 out of Japan and inspire the fanbase to push harder for a localization of this awesome game."

"And I'm taking the Sound Stone with me. We are going to Japan after all. The land of the weird and awesome."

"It's the land of the rising sun, elder brother. What are you babbling about?" Lisa queried

"Have you even seen pictures of Japan? They pride themselves on doing weird stuff on the daily!"

"I heard Nintendo not only has elite guards but also a ninja strike force! How are you going to get past that?!" Lana decries

"I'm not crazy enough to actually go inside the building! If I did that, I'd be pumped full of kunai just like a Naruto villain! I'm probably just going to hold up a picket sign and march around like an idiot." Lincoln admits

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Lana asks her twin

"That one episode?" Lola answers back

"Yeah. Want me to say it first, then you alternate?"

"Sure."

The twins announce the reference.

"Krusty Krab is unfair!"

"Mr. Krabs is in there!"

"Standing at the concession!"

"Plotting his oppression!"

"Oh, I remember when SpongeBob was good." Luan reminisces "But then it went downhill and is just now resurging in quality thanks to Stephen Hillenburg's return."

"Oh, come on! Exaggerate much? SpongeBob has always been good!" Lola challenges

"Do this look GOOD to you?!" Luan questions, slightly startled

She shows a clip from the infamous "A Pal for Gary" episode, complete with Wilhelm scream.

"Ok, Ok! You made your point! Just get that away from me!"

"Guys, stop talking about Viacom's money attractor, this is about us and our quest to save the world! Besides, we don't want to suffer the same fate as the one who lives in a pineapple under the sea."

"Why not? He got his own anime series on YouTube!"

"Well…"

* * *

Luna has an imagine spot not too dissimilar to the Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo movie, where they lay siege to the Viacom company and try to save SpongeBob from Philippe Dauman, the sadistic CEO of the company (that's not saying much since everyone at Viacom is a moneygrubbing corrupt executive) They open the printing press and find a severely emaciated and dried out SpongeBob.

"Help me…" cries the sponge, as he begs for death

"He will never die. He is the crown jewel of the Nickelodeon dynasty! Now…"

Mr. Dauman presses a button, which SpongeBob reacts in pain to! Instead of ink coming out of his body, its money! And all the bills have different serial numbers so its totally not counterfeiting, even though this is a purely allegorical story.

"We have liquidated the sponge out of all his assets. I think 100 seasons of SpongeBob is enough for everyone, don't you agree?" He sneers with a malicious grimace "Don't worry, our ratings have shown that The Loud House has been a real smash hit with our demographics. Now its time for you to take his place as the empresses of Nickelodeon!"

"We will never bow to you, embodiment of cupidity!" Lola declares

"Fine, we'll force you to make us money. One way or another. Guards!"

A massive swath of elite Viacom security-B division surrounds the Louds.

"Hook them up to our money printer and give the sponge a burial at sea."

"Yes, Mr. Dauman!"

One epic fight scene later and Mr. Dauman realizes they are not like the sponge. He attempts to flee but is surrounded by Lucy, Lincoln and Lynn. The other sisters finish their difficult fight against the B-Viacom guards.

"It's over, Mr. Dauman! You are under arrest for corruption, embezzlement, fraud, torture and premeditated involuntary manslaughter!"

"It will never be over. As an Illuminati demon once said: "A-X-O-L-O-T-L, my time has come to burn, I invoke the ancient power that I may return!"

He then begins chanting in an initialism.

"MTV, MTV, MTV, MTV, MTV, MTV, MTV, MTV, MTV, MTV!"

Suddenly, Mr. Dauman gets shot and killed!

"Whoops, sorry! I thought he was going to hurt you!"

A small yellowish mist escapes his body as he ekes out his last words.

"Thank you…"

Lucy notices something strange about the mist.

"Guys, I think I know what that mist is! It's a Mammon fragment!"

"What is that, Lucy?"

"Mammon is the Malefic Prince of Greed. His power is to influence cupidity on the humans and make them covet wealth to an unhealthy degree! I think Viacom and its subsidiaries are a part of Mammon Corp. LLC. The Mammon Corporation is THE monopoly to all monopolies! Disney is also a part of Mammon Corp!"

"We can't do anything against the embodiment of one of the Seven Deadly Sins. If you are an executive in a large company. Mammon already has you in his grasp and it is extremely difficult to break free! He's also starting to go after scientists and doctors, too! Humanity is starting to decline…although I thought the sin of envy would be the one to kill us all, not greed." Lucy acknowledges

"So, Philippe Dauman was possessed by Mammon?" Leni asks

"It appears so, his own avarice did him in and only death could free him. How poignant." Lisa notes

"MTV. I think I know it stands for. Mammon to Viacom. He was telling us about Mammon's influence." Lincoln figures out

"There is nothing we can do. Let's get out of here. We'll take SpongeBob and give him a proper burial after what Mammon's minions did to him."

"He was stronger than all of us. Resisting the noxious greed for close to 200 years! Major respect points to our fallen Nicktoon."

* * *

The imagine spot ends and we are brought back to reality.

"So, we're going over there so that I can protest at Nintendo of Japan's headquarter so that they'll release Mother 3 in the west. I am also taking the sound stone because there might be a "Your Sanctuary" location somewhere in Japan. That's Operation: Fanaticism in a nutshell. Now let's go! Off to the land of the rising sun, Japan!"

The Louds book a flight to Tokyo. Once there, they come across a bike rental shop which thankfully you don't need a small loan of ¥1,000,000 to purchase. Once they have the bikes under their possession, they pedal the 220 miles from Tokyo to their destination: Kyoto, Japan. It's a good thing none of them skipped leg day.

"Ok, this is Nintendo of Japan's address." Lincoln declares It's "11-1かみとば-ほこたて-ちょ、みなみ-く、きょと 601-8501、にほん!"

"What?"

"Sorry. The Romaji is 11-1 Kamitoba-hokotate-cho, Minami-ku Kyoto 601-8501 Japan."

"First, we need to go to the Minami-ku prefecture. It should be at the southern end of Kyoto!"

They bike to the south ward of the city.

"Next, we need to find the actual building. It should be easy to spot. It is 11-1 Kamitoba-hokotate-cho."

"Oh, you mean the grey building with the word "Nintendo" on it. Yeah, it's right over there!"

Leni points to the building. It is indeed Nintendo of Japan's headquarters.

"Leni, you found it!"

"Thank god! My legs are swollen from all that pedaling!"

The park their bikes nearby and gaze upon the splendor that is Nintendo's Kyoto headquarters.

* * *

Lincoln starts protesting about Mother 3, while his sisters look at in confusedly. Since Lincoln is outside the building, the people inside can't hear him complaining so he isn't technically disrupting their business, unlike a certain YouTuber. Eventually, one of them takes notice and calls the guards. The guards approach Lincoln and get ready to kick him out.

"これは任天堂です. あなたのビジネスをここに紹介してください."

"I'm Lincoln Loud and I want you guys to finally release Mother 3 to the west. The fanbase has been salivating over Itoi's masterpiece since 2006! Us gaijins want to play an officially licensed Nintendo copy of it. Since your game is region locked to Japan only, the fans have to resort to emulating it. We want to support the official release but there has never been one! We want Nintendo to finally release this game after 12 years of dormancy!"

"子供、私たちは一番の秘密の情報を漏らすことは許されません. 家に帰る, 私たちはあなたの後にヤクザ団団を送ります. 良い一日."

An executive comes out of the company to see what all the hubbub is about.

"何が起こっている?"

"ちょうど別の Maza Suri ファンボーイ."

"彼の名前は何ですか?"

"りんかん."

"りんかん? 彼は何かを私たちに助けることができるかもしれません."

The executive speaks to Lincoln.

"りんかん-くん, それですか？私の名前はけいいち すずき. 私は任天堂の音楽プロデューサーです."

Lincoln recognizes the legendary music producer.

"Suzuki-san, forgive my insolence! I did not know I was speaking to a man of such high caliber."

"Stop making Mr. Suzuki uncomfortable with your sycophancy." Lola admonishes "Your flattery means nothing to him."

"Actually Lola, it's you who needs to learn respect. Our elder brother is actually showing a great reverence and respect to the man who made the music of many young gamer's childhoods, Keiichi Suzuki."

"Well, Lincoln didn't bow to Mr. Suzuki!"

"Eh, we are gaijin, they don't expect tourists to know this stuff, so I think we get a pass this time. But we really should learn the etiquette…" Lisa admits

"りんかん-くん, いとい-さま私たちに語ったあなたを期待する."

He leads him into Nintendo headquarters. His sisters try to follow him but are stoped by the Nintendo yakuza.

"申し訳ありませんが、リンカーンのみが許可されています."

* * *

The scene cuts to Mr. Suzuki leading Lincoln through the facility while he explains what is going on.

"いとい-さまUFOがアメリカに向かうのを見て、何か変わったことに気づいた. 彼の疑惑は、彼の "あなたの聖域"の場所の1つが私たちの会議室の1つに現れたときに確認されました. いついとい-さま触れた, それは "リンカーンだけがこの場所の力を吸収することができる"と述べた. 私たちはそれがあなたかもしれないと思う, りんかん-くん."

Mr. Suzuki leads Lincoln into the conference room.

"私はここであなたを待つ."

Lincoln enters the conference room and just as Mr. Suzuki had mentioned. There is the sixth "Your Sanctuary" plain as day in a conference room in Nintendo of Japan in Kyoto, Japan. Lincoln approaches the light.

"あなたは最終的にここに来ました. これは第六の "あなたの聖域"の場所です. それは今私のものだ. もしあなたが挑戦すれば、私からそれを取る..."

* * *

The Retrio attacked!

Lincoln used PK Thunder ω!

349 HP of damage to Porky!

275 HP of damage to Claus!

312 HP of damage to Porky!

1 HP of damage to Giygas!

Porky was paralyzed!

The form of Giygas' attack was inexplicable!

61 HP of damage to Lincoln!

Porky emitted a foul stench!

Lincoln's offense decreased by 13!

Lincoln's defense decreased by 7!

Claus tried PK Thunder α!

It didn't hit anyone!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

353 HP of damage to Porky!

349 HP of damage to Porky!

348 HP of damage to Porky!

341 HP of damage to Porky!

Porky's spider mech was destroyed!

The form of Giygas' attack was inexplicable!

79 HP of damage to Lincoln!

Claus tried PK Thunder β!

64 HP of damage to Lincoln!

It didn't hit anyone!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

302 HP of damage to Claus!

299 HP of damage to Claus!

It didn't hit anyone!

1 HP of damage to Giygas!

The form of Giygas' attack was inexplicable!

Lincoln couldn't stop crying!

Claus fired a beam!

88 HP of damage to Lincoln!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

304 HP of damage to Claus!

298 HP of damage to Claus!

302 HP of damage to Claus!

292 HP of damage to Claus!

The form of Giygas' attack was inexplicable!

Lincoln's PP decreased by 9!

Claus tried PK Love γ!

437 HP of damage to Lincoln!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

301 HP of damage to Claus!

290 HP of damage to Claus!

It didn't hit anyone!

It didn't hit anyone!

Claus' cybernetic enhancements were destroyed!

The form of Giygas' attack was inexplicable!

Lincoln takes 59 HP of damage!

Lincoln ate the True Ramen!

Lincoln recovered 195 HP!

The form of Giygas' attack was inexplicable!

Lincoln's defense decreased by 6!

Lincoln attacks!

619 HP of damage to Giygas!

The form of Giygas' attack was inexplicable!

Lincoln takes 69 damage!

Lincoln attacks!

SMAAAASH!

1027 HP of damage to Giygas!

Giygas was defeated!

You win!

* * *

Lincoln takes out the stone and recites the sixth piece of the song.

"Itsu jisan chikamichi soshite shutoku ushinawareta  
atashi manada nani watashi wa motte iru kichi no subete sotte  
sore ībun moshi anata dekinai oku shinkō ni oite sorera"

Lincoln glimpsed a memory of him and his sisters posing for a picture.

The Sound Stone recorded the melody of the Reality Machination.

Lincoln leaves the conference room and says only this.

"It is done, Suzuki-san."

Mr. Suzuki knows what he means and gives a nod of approval. Lincoln exits the building and reunites with his sisters.

"Well, the sixth sanctuary was in there and I got it. Just two more to go."

With that, the louds bike all the way back to Tokyo and return the bikes back to the rental shop. They book a flight back to Michigan where it appears that some interesting developments have happened!

"EEEE! We've all been invited to Leonardo DiCaprio's movie premiere! We just have to go!" Lola exclaims

With a lull in activity, why not? But this is just the beginning…

* * *

 **Claus/くらうす (Kurausu)/Claus (BOSS)  
** **Level: 48  
** **HP: 2500  
** **PP: 999  
** **Offense: 200  
** **Defense: 150  
** **IQ: 40  
** **Speed: 40  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: PK Love α/β/γ/ω, PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
** **Weakness: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
** **Drops: Metallic Pendant (1/128)  
** **Description: It's Lucas' twin brother, Claus...isn't it?**

 **Porky Minch/ぽき みんち (Poki Minchi)/Porky Minch (BOSS)  
** **Level: 50  
** **HP: 2000  
** **PP: 999  
** **Offense: 145  
** **Defense: 255  
** **IQ: 200  
** **Speed: 60  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: Emitting a foul stench (Offense Down and Defense Down ω), Charge forward (strong attack), Bores into you (strongest attack)  
** **Weakness: Paralysis α  
** **Drops: None, because fuck you, player  
** **Description: Its Ness' neighbor and professional shithead, Porky Minch. Make him suffer for all the pain he's caused everyone!**

 **Giygas/ぎがす (Gigasu)/Giygas (BOSS)  
** **Level: 49  
** **HP: 1500  
** **PP: 777  
** **Offense: 950  
** **Defense: 100  
** **IQ: 999  
** **Speed: 415  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: The form of Giygas' attacks are inexplicable!  
** **Weakness: Physical attacks  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: It's Giygas, the Universal Cosmic Destroyer. Is it even possible to win?**


	10. Leonardo DiCaprio's Gala

The Loud siblings prepare for this extraordinary, once in a lifetime opportunity. It's not everyday when one of the most famous people in Hollywood decides to invite such lowly peasants to a gala of this magnitude! The Louds put on their best formalwear and prepare to head out to the gala, which Leonardo DiCaprio is holding in…

Lord Tetherby's mansion.

To be fair, Leonardo DiCaprio is exponentially richer than Lord Tetherby. So, he should have no problem renting out his mansion. Everyone Mr. DiCaprio invited congregates at the mansion as they prepare to hear from the legendary actor. Well, everyone except eleven certain siblings.

"Oh no you don't!" Lord Tetherby announces "Filth like you aren't sullying the grace of Mr. DiCaprio's gala! He's paying me a small loan of 10 million dollars to keep the rabble out of there. So, go on; Buzz off and ruin someone else's party, why don't you?!"

Leonardo DiCaprio approaches Lord Tetherby.

"Oh, it's no mistake. I invited them."

"WHAT?!" Lord Tetherby exclaims "Why would such an important person invite this trash into his fancy gala. It's unheard of!"

"There isn't a problem here, is there?"

"Not at all…Mr.…DiCaprio…" Lord Tetherby says, defeated

"Well, don't just stand there, come on in!" Mr. DiCaprio declares as he waves his special guests inside

* * *

The louds enter the foyer of the mansion. It's so grand and elegant. The vaulted ceilings make it seem 10 times bigger than it actually is. They intermingle with the high-class people that Leo also invited. Surprisingly, most of them are super nice and aren't elitist, narcissistic scum like Lord Tetherby. Eventually, Leonardo DiCaprio gets everyone's attention, holds up a glass of pinot blanc wine and gesticulates it much like he did as Jay Gatsby in the 2013 version of The Great Gatsby movie.

"Cheers." Leonardo DiCaprio states

"Cheers!" the crowd roars back

"As you all know, I invited you all here to talk about the new movie premiere. Well, this film is going to a new Avant Garde, dual genre movie. It's going to be a biopic of the multitalented Japanese celebrity we all know from our childhoods, Shigesato Itoi. The first part of the film is a biographical retelling of Mr. Itoi's life. The second part of the film then shifts genres into a science fiction movie based on the Mother series, which, in turn was created by Mr. Itoi. I assure you, our director is working closely with the man himself to assure we produce the most accurate film imaginable. Now, I know some of you have some apprehensions about the movie, because I mostly deal with action and romance movies. But I am confident that this will turn out well. Naturally, all of the actors you're looking forward to seeing on the silver screen will be in the second half of the movie. We are still in preproduction, so our director will give you guys updates on how the movie is progressing." Leo explains

The crowd gives an applause to Leonardo DiCaprio!

"Now, onto our second order of business. I would like to invite eleven special people up here alongside me. Please welcome the Loud siblings!"

The crowd gives a lukewarm applause.

"I bet you're all are asking yourselves "Why did Leonardo DiCaprio invite the Loud siblings? They aren't high class at all!". Well, to that I say we should diversify our socioeconomic demographics and there's one special reason. But for that, I'll show them a special surprise. Thank you all for attending, and I hope all of you have a good day."

The upperclassmen leave. Leonardo DiCaprio leads the Louds to one of the mansion's rooms while explaining pieces of the film's synopsis.

So, Giygas will kidnap some couple in the 1900s and that couple's great grandson will have to fight off the legions of his army. He eventually drives Giygas back but he vows to return. Approximately five years later, he returns and has a new weapon, the Demonic Mani Mani, which…

Leonardo DiCaprio arrives at the room.

"Oh, we're here. Please, come inside."

The louds and Leonardo DiCaprio enter the room. There, in the center of the room, on a pedestal is Leonardo DiCaprio's Oscar!

"Now…"

The room locks behind them!

"Let's begin."

* * *

Leonardo DiCaprio suddenly attacked!

Lincoln attacks!

300 HP of damage to Leonardo DiCaprio's Oscar!

The Oscar's eyes emitted a bright light!

The Oscar's true colors was revealed!

Lucy used Offense Down ω!

Leonardo DiCaprio's offense went down by 32!

The Mani Mani Replica's offense went down by 19!

Lana attacks!

323 HP of damage to the Mani Mani Replica!

Lola attacks!

346 HP of damage to the Mani Mani Replica!

Leonardo DiCaprio flashed a smile!

Lincoln could not stop crying!

The Mani Mani Replica emitted a dazzling light!

It did not work on Lincoln!

It did not work on Lucy!

Lola was paralyzed!

Lana felt strange…

Lincoln attacks!

313 HP of damage to the Mani Mani Replica!

Lucy attacks!

262 HP of damage to the Mani Mani Replica!

Lola is numb and can't move!

Lana attacks!

SMAAAASH!

512 HP of damage to the Mani Mani Replica!

Leonardo DiCaprio emitted a blinding light!

Lincoln felt strange!

It did not work on Lucy!

It did not work on Lola!

Lana could not stop crying!

The Mani Mani Replica generated an illusion!

Illusory Ness' Nightmare joined the battle!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

It didn't hit anyone!

246 HP of damage to the Mani Mani Replica!

It didn't hit anyone!

229 HP of damage to Leonardo DiCaprio!

Lucy attacks!

270 HP of damage to the Mani Mani Replica!

Lola attacks!

327 HP of damage to the Mani Mani Replica!

Lana attacks!

Just missed!

Leonardo DiCaprio attacks!

101 HP of damage to Lola!

The Mani Mani Replica emitted glorious rays of light!

Lincoln dodged quickly!

It did not work on Lucy!

Lola got hurt and collapsed!

Lana dodged quickly!

Illusory Ness' Nightmare tried PK Rockin' β!

149 HP of damage to Lincoln!

218 HP of damage to Lucy!

160 HP of damage to Lana!

Lincoln attacks!

318 HP of damage to the Mani Mani Replica!

Lucy attacks!

290 HP of damage to the Mani Mani Replica!

Lana attacks!

333 HP of damage to the Mani Mani Replica!

Leonardo DiCaprio attacks!

94 HP of damage to Lincoln!

The Mani Mani Replica emitted a pale green glow!

All stat changes were reset!

Illusory Ness' Nightmare emitted a flash of light!

It did not work on Lincoln!

It did not work on Lucy!

It did not work on Lana!

Lincoln attacks!

310 HP of damage to the Mani Mani Replica!

The Mani Mani Replica was totally scrapped!

The Mani Mani Replica's magic dissipated!

Illusory Ness' Nightmare vanished into thin air!

Leonardo DiCaprio came back to his senses!

You win!

With the Oscar's destruction, its magic has waned! The Louds book it out the door before Leonardo DiCaprio realizes what's going on!

"Huh? My Oscar? NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Unbeknownst to him, the Louds just broke him free from the Mani Mani Replica's control. With that, the Louds head back home. Once there, Lisa begins her analysis of the strange preponderance of this malignant statue. Meanwhile, in the East, in the mystical land of Japan, something very interesting is happening.

* * *

"あきひと-さん, 私は糸井さんから、預言がすぐに成立すると言った!"

"もしかして…?"

"確かに, 私たちの天の女神からの古代の予言は成果を上げています!"

"彼女は、天体の双子の到着を告げるように私たちに言った, 彼らは敵対的買収から世界を救うのに役立つだろうから."

"それは正しいです, あきひと-さん."

"彼らは日本人ですか?"

"いいえ, あまてらす-さま具体的には双子はがいじん."

"到着の準備をする必要があります."

"官僚や貴族に、双子とその家族ができるだけ早く王座で私と会いたいと告げる."

"私の皇帝、これは前例のない!"

"これは特別な状況です."

"私は理解する、私の皇帝. 私はそれらの事後通知を通知する."

"優れた."

The royal messenger leaves, leaving the emperor alone. He stares at a picture of their goddess and begins to speak.

"素晴らしい女神あまてらす-さま. 我々意志離れる運に天国."

* * *

 _Lenoardo DiCaprio/りおなるどぢかぷりお (Rionarudo DiKapurio)/ Leonardo DiCaprio (MINIBOSS)  
Level: 54  
HP: 8000  
PP: 0  
Offense: 25  
Defense: 30  
IQ:220  
Speed: 40  
EXP: 0  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: PK Flash α/β/γ/ω  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: Do you really need me to describe Leonardo DiCaprio?  
_

 _Mani Mani Replica/_ りおなるどぢかぷりおおすか _(Rionarudo DiKapurio's Osuka)/Leonardo DiCaprio's Oscar (MINIBOSS)_  
 _Level: 52_  
 _HP: 3000_  
 _PP: 166_  
 _Offense: 0_  
 _Defense: 81_  
 _IQ: 0_  
 _Speed: 20_  
 _EXP: 27,193  
Bounty: $3704_  
 _Skills: PK Flash α/β/γ/ω, Generating an illusion (summons random EarthBound enemy)_  
 _Weakness: None_  
 _Drops: None_  
 _Description: What a twist! Leo's Oscar was really a Mani Mani Statue this whole time! Free Leonardo DiCaprio from his pride and return him to the actor we all know and love!_


	11. Dies Judicium

After the Leonardo DiCaprio affair, the Louds now resume their sanctuary hunting. But…they have no idea where the seventh "Your Sanctuary" location could be located! Well, Lynn decides to sleep this knowledge off.

"Illis qui inveniet septem aedes  
sit mihi hospitium vestra volatus ex impetus  
audite ut mea pietate"

"What the heck was that?!" Lynn questions "It was probably nothing…"

She exits her room but another verse appears. This time booming in a form similar to a Gregorian chant.

"Rubrum unum iudicuim  
deinde apud lima  
apud difficultas, quæ risum"

"Where are the cryptic verses coming from?"

Lynn heads downstairs to get some breakfast. When the third verse is heard. Why do the show up when Lynn is doing the most mundane of tasks? We might not know the inner workings of the sayer of the chant.

"Quia quæ, nihil auxilium  
sororibus reliquit in quod pluteum  
aliquid quæ oportet facite se"

Next, she decides to do some warmup exercises but the fourth piece of the chant distracts her.

"Sanctificetur terram, quæ voluntas vestigium  
haec iudicium, quæ voluntas formidabant universi  
quod melodiam, apud quod finis"

"Geeze, it's almost as if some divine power doesn't want me to enjoy life during this lull in activity." Lynn mocks the notion of

She heads back inside and sees her lovable loser brother playing video games. Now, Lynn isn't one to play some nerd game… but if it will distract her from hearing the Gregorian chant, then she's all for it. But not before the next verse appears.

"Quæ voluntas quod eligantur  
modo lotus apud radii ex lux  
sanitatem cicatrices ex quod pugnar"

"Hey, Stinkoln, you got a second controller?"

Lincoln looks surprised at this revelation.

"Seriously?!" Lincoln postulates "You never want to play video games! You say that it's a waste of time and that they're too nerdy for you!"

"And I still stand by that. I just need something to distract me." Lynn retorts back

"Fine, whatever." He says as he hands her a controller

"So, what are we playing?"

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl."

The sixth verse arises and rebounds in Lynn prefrontal cortex.

"Non quod stamina duris  
apud haec finalem hora  
quæ voluntas ostende illus eius imperium"

Lynn ignores the verse and tries to play with her brother.

"Yeah, so SSBB's main theme song is so awesome that it's entirely in Latin! If only the game was as good as the song…" Lincoln snarks

The game begins booming the theme song.

"Spes omnibus, mihi quoque.  
Terror omnibus, mihi quoque.

Ille  
iuxta me."

This part of the song awakens the seventh part of the chant.

"Est nunc a certemine  
facite vestra optiumus  
viginti quinque facies vos oportet cladem"

Lincoln and Lynn play a few matches. Seeing as Lincoln much more experience than Lynn does at videogames, he wins most of their matches, although some of them were very close. During their matches, Lynn brushes off the eighth part of the chant.

"Vestra procurator  
quod scriba dei, domini Publius  
quod oraculi de peccatorum"

Lynn goes back to her room and sees Lucy playing a morbid roguelike game she got off of Steam. Lynn needs to blow off some steam to ignore the voice in her head. She glances over at Lucy, who's currently fighting Asphyxisaac in game (plebs in the community refer to it as the "Blue Baby"). An epic song booms in the background as Lucy plays.

"Deo…  
deo…  
deo…  
deo…  
deo…  
deo…  
deo…  
deo…  
pueris…diabolum  
pueris…diabolum  
pueris…diabolum  
pueris…diabolum  
puerum  
acer  
ad suz, victoria!  
puerum  
acer  
ad suz, victoria!"

"Euis addicti  
quod poeta dei  
Dante Alighieri"

"Alighieri?" Lynn questions

Lucy looks at her with a befuddled look. She died to Asyhixiassac, by the way. Lynn wonders why Dante's name is mentioned in the chant, since he's been dead for almost 1,000 years. Something else is going on.

"La Divina Comedia  
Inferno, Purgatorio apud Paradiso  
Deus' lux voluntas illustrant"

La Divina Comedia…that's an Italian epic poem. Back to Lucy's!

"Luce, you're a poetry expert, can you help me find one?"

"Gee, I don't know. Since when have you ever been interested in poetry?"

"Since…now?"

"Fine, if it will get you to stop bugging me. What poem do you want me to find?

"The Divina Comedia, do you have that one?"

"Of course I do, it's a classic after all! But shouldn't you be reading it in middle school?"

Lucy hands her the three parts to the book. Lynn leaves to study the sacred text.

Lynn peruses through L'Inferno, the first of Dante's three books as it details his allegorical descent into the darkest depths with him and within all of us.

"Novem circulos  
viginti quinque peccatum  
vestra summa inimicus, ipsum"

She glances finishes reading the first book and loses interest quickly, forgetting the other two. Lynn isn't much of a reader. But that book did have some vital clues that Lynn just glanced over, even though she's unaware that she's supposed to be looking for something in the first place.

"Mea antimurale  
quod pernciosa de Musulmanus  
euis patriam"

Lynn enters Lisa's room, where she is busy figuring out how the Mani Mani replica can generate illusions and turn people evil. The perfect time for the thirteenth part of the chant to resound in Lynn's head.

"Facite vos memento  
eorum descensus in insanire  
quod judicium ec Dante"

She stumbles out of Lisa's room feeling quite drained, passing the twins' room…

"Dies iræ, dies judicium  
rubrum unus, est tempus  
quaestum Deus' beneficium"

Passing Luan and Luna's room…

"Vos ira, euis scit  
violentiam super materno amare  
Deus scit quid est voluntas facere vos felix"

She heads down the stairs, more delirious than that fight in Afterbirth+!

"Ego factum a ludum properamus  
cecidit Malebranche, de quod octo circulus  
consummavi ante eorum intermixti"

She heads outside. Maybe some fresh air can clear her head.

"Apud haec sacris locus  
vos voluntas pugna a description proelium  
apud gladiatorium pugna"

"Why won't these vile verses leave my head?!" Lynn exclaims

"Quod septem sanctum  
post quod raptum ex peccatorum  
ut quod vestra vincere, Lynn"

Lynn heads to the one person she knows that speaks Latin. She heads to her room.

"Quod tenebris unum  
numerus viginiti qinque  
quod discipilus de Damien"

She arrives in her room, looking to see if her big sister is there. The beast is there, only her number isn't 666, it's 17. Maybe Satan should have hormonally stressed out teens in his vanguard. They are pretty dangerous and unpredictable, even without the demon magic, shapeshifting and hellfire weapons. Just as she arrives, the twentieth and final part of the chant displays itself.

"Si vestra paratus  
coordinatae sunt: quadraginta unum quinquaginta quattuor Septentriones, duodecim duodetriginta Orientem  
quod septem sanctum exspectat"

"What do you want, Lynn?" Lori says in an annoyed huff

"Lori, you speak Latin, right?"

"Umm…I guess."

"Well, I've been hearing Latin phrases all day. I was hoping you can translate them for me."

"Do I look like a computer to you?"

Lynn tries the puppy dog eye trick on Lori. It took a while but she eventually broke down.

"Fine, Lynn! Now what do you want me to translate?"

"It's kind of a mouthful. Here's what I can remember:"

"Illis qui inveniet septem aedes  
sit mihi hospitium vestra volatus ex impetus  
audite ut mea pietate"

"Rubrum unum iudicuim  
deinde apud lima  
apud difficultas, quæ risum"

"Quia quæ, nihil auxilium  
sororibus reliquit in quod pluteum  
aliquid quæ oportet facite se"

"Sanctificetur terram, quæ voluntas vestigium  
haec iudicium, quæ voluntas formidabant universi  
quod melodiam, apud quod finis"

"Quæ voluntas quod eligantur  
modo lotus apud radii ex lux  
sanitatem cicatrices ex quod pugnar"

"Non quod stamina duris  
apud haec finalem hora  
quæ voluntas ostende illus eius imperium"

"Est nunc a certemine  
facite vestra optimus  
viginti quinque facies vos oportet cladem"

"Vestra procurator  
quod scriba dei, domini Publius  
quod oraculi de peccatorum"

"Euis addicti  
quod poeta dei  
Dante Alighieri"

"La Divina Comedia  
Inferno, Purgatorio apud Paradiso  
Deus' lux voluntas illustrant"

"Novem circulos  
viginti quinque peccatum  
vestra summa inimicus, ipsum"

"Mea antimurale  
quod pernciosa de Musulmanus  
euis patriam"

"Facite vos memento  
eorum descensus in insanire  
quod judicium ec Dante"

"Dies iræ, dies judicium  
rubrum unus, est tempus  
quaestum Deus' beneficium"

"Vos ira, euis scit  
violentiam super materno amare  
Deus scit quid est voluntas facere vos felix"

"Ego factum a ludum properamus  
cecidit Malebranche, de quod octo circulus  
consummavi ante eorum intermixti"

"Apud haec sacris locus  
vos voluntas pugna a description proelium  
apud gladiatorium pugna"

"Quod septem sanctum  
post quod raptum ex peccatorum  
ut quod vestra vincere, Lynn"

"Quod tenebris unum  
numerus viginiti qinque  
quod discipilus de Damien"

"Si vestra paratus  
coordinatae sunt: quadraginta unum quinquaginta quattuor Septentriones, duodecim duodetriginta Orientem  
quod septem sanctum exspectat"

Lori is left in stunned silence. After regaining her composure, she writes down that entire Gregorian chant so that she can begin the translation.

"This might take a while. Go do something else while I try to decipher this." Lori advises

Lynn leaves and tries to waste some time so that Lori can finish decrypting the ancient language.

Several hours later…

"Are you done yet?" Lynn asks impatiently

"It took seven hours but I think I got it. This is what I think it says:"

"Those who found seven shrines  
let me help your flights of fancy  
listen to my piety"

"Red one's trial  
get in file  
for difficulty, she smiles"

"For her, no help  
sisters left on the shelf  
something she must face herself"

"Hallowed ground, she will tread  
this trial, she will dread  
the melody, at the end"

"She will be purified  
bathed in rays of light  
healed scars from the fight"

"Don't be dour  
in this final hour  
she will show them her power"

"This is now a contest  
Do your best  
twenty-five aspects you must defeat"

"Your proctor  
the scribe of God, master Publius  
the oracle of sin"

"His attaché  
the poet of God  
Dante Alighieri"

"La Divina Comedia  
Inferno, Purgatorio and Paradiso  
God's light will illuminate"

"Nine circles  
twenty-five aspects  
your greatest enemy, yourself"

"My bastion  
the bane of Muslims  
His birthplace"

"Do you remember  
their descent into madness  
the judgement of Dante"

"Day of wrath, day of judgement  
red one, it's time  
gain God's blessing"

"Your ire, he knows  
violence over maternal love  
God knows what will make you happy"

"I made a gamble  
fell Malebranche, of the eighth circle  
finish before they interfere"

"In this sacred place  
you will fight a marathon battle  
in gladiatorial combat"

"The seventh sanctum  
after the rapture of sin  
it is your win, Lynn"

"The dark one  
number twenty-five  
a disciple of Damien"

"If you're ready  
coordinates are: forty-one fifty-four north, twelve twenty-eight east  
the seventh sanctum awaits"

"So, what does that mean, Lori?" Lynn asks genuinely

"Well…"

"I'm not religious but…it's time for your Judgement Day, Lynn."

Lori googles the coordinates.

"According to the Gregorian chant, the seventh "Your Sanctuary" location is in…"

She shows the picture to Lynn.

"The Pantheon, in Rome, Italy! You need to prepare for one hell of a fight, if that chant is to be believed!" Lori declares

Lynn excitedly announces the location to the other siblings!

"Great news guys! The next sanctuary is in Italy!"

The Louds prepare for their epic excursion to the secondary birthplace of western civilization, Italy! Now is when things get really interesting…

Viva l'Italia!


	12. 25 Shades of Lynn

The Louds catch a flight to Italy and the arrive in Rome a few hours later. There's no time for tourism as they head toward the Pantheon, where the seventh "Your Sanctuary" location is supposed to be, according to that Gregorian chant. It looks like an ecclesial temple…maybe the chant was wrong? After all, the colosseum would be a more apt place for a battle. Another chant heralds the arrival of the Louds.

"Quod rubrum unum, quod septem unus, quod tredecim anno unum; Quæ habet venit quia euis iudicium. Domini Publius, revelare quod expiato zona."

A secret room reveals itself within the sacred church. The Louds make their way to a miniature colosseum outside, where they are greeted by the proctor himself, Publius Vergilius Maro! He speaks to her in the ecclesial tongue.

"Lynn, habēs venit quia vestra iudicium. Ego voluntas constituent lustrantes vos in viginti quinque facies de ipsum. Quisque unum non peccatorum ex ipsum. Cladem omnis ut purificent ipsum et vos voluntas ut quod septem sanctum. Non auxilium quia vestra sororibus et Lincoln. Paratus, Lynn?"

"I am."

"Quod iudicium incipit nunc."

Lynn goes up to the seventh "Your Sanctuary" location and holds out the Sound Stone in front of it.

"Finalmente sei arrivato. Questo è il settimo "Il tuo Santuario " posizione. Ma ora è mio. Prendilo da me, se hai il coraggio..."

* * *

"Surrecturus sit, Vestibulares Custos!" Publius announces

A knight clad in crusader armor arrives, with the number 1 marked on the shirt covered by her armor.

"Etiam, domini Publius."

Lynn attacks!

520 HP of damage to Vestibular Guardian!

Vestibular Guardian Deus Vults!

Vestibular Guardian's offense increased by 81!

Lynn attacks!

512 HP of damage to Vestibular Guardian!

Vestibular Guardian slashes with her sword!

182 HP of damage to Lynn!

Lynn attacks!

SMAAAASH!

1102 HP of damage to the Vestibular Guardian!

Vestibular Guardian questions your resolve!

Lynn's defense decreased by 27!

Lynn attacks!

518 HP of damage to the Vestibular Guardian!

Vestibular Guardian emits a rally cry!

Vestibular Guardian's offense increased by 16!

Vestibular Guardian's defense increased by 15!

Lynn attacks!

522 HP of damage to the Vestibular Guardian!

Vestibular Guardian slashes with her sword!

219 HP of damage to Lynn!

Lynn attacks!

524 HP of damage to the Vestibular Guardian!

Vestibular Guardian admits Lynn is a worthy opponent!

Lynn's defense increased by 48!

Lynn attacks!

519 HP of damage to the Vestibular Guardian!

Vestibular Guardian defends!

Lynn attacks!

SMAAAASH!

817 HP of damage to the Vestibular Guardian!

Vestibular Guardian vanished into thin air!

* * *

"Surrecturus sit, Primus Circulus!"

"Etiam, domini Publius."

Lynn Squared joined the fight!

Lynn ate a Big Belcher™!

Lynn recovered 360 HP!

Lynn Squared tried Shield β!

Lynn Squared's body was enveloped by the shield!

Lynn attacks!

358 HP of damage to Lynn Squared!

Lynn Squared injected epinephrine into herself!

5 HP of damage to Lynn Squared!

All of Lynn Squared's stats are boosted!

Lynn attacks!

360 HP of damage to Lynn Squared!

Lynn Squared attacks!

225 HP of damage to Lynn!

Lynn attacks!

357 HP of damage to Lynn Squared!

Lynn Squared gloats about how awesome she is!

Lynn Squared's offense increased by 13!

Lynn attacks!

SMAAAASH!

581 HP of damage to Lynn Squared!

Lynn Squared vanished into thin air!

* * *

"Surrecturus sit, Secundus Circulus!"

"Etiam, domini Publius."

Whirlwind joined the battle!

Lynn tried PK Shield ω!

Lynn's body was enveloped by the psychokinetic power shield!

Whirlwind tried PK Freeze γ!

The psychokinetic power shield deflected the PK Freeze γ!

204 HP of damage to Whirlwind!

Lynn ate a Pasta De Italia!

Lynn recovered 140 HP!

Whirlwind emitted a strong yellow burst!

Lynn's PK Shield was shattered!

Lynn attacks!

510 HP of damage to Whirlwind!

Whirlwind vanished into thin air!

* * *

"Surrecturus sit, Tertium Circulus!"

"Etiam, domini Publius."

Slushy Vortex joined the battle!

A harsh ice storm overcasts the arena!

41 HP of damage to Lynn from the razor-sharp ice storm!

Lynn attacks!

481 HP of damage to Slushy Vortex!

Slushy Vortex walks toward you, revealing her emaciated form!

Lynn became terrified!

36 HP of damage to Lynn from the razor-sharp ice storm!

Lynn ate a Big Belcher™!

Lynn recovered 360 HP!

Slushy Vortex symbiotically recovered 30 HP!

Slushy Vortex opened her chest cavity!

Gravity intensified to a critical mass!

Lynn attacks!

492 HP of damage to Slushy Vortex!

42 HP of damage to Lynn from the razor-sharp ice storm!

The event horizon within Slushy Vortex grows!

All attacks will be nullified!

Lynn attacks!

499 HP of damage to Slushy Vortex!

The black hole became unstable!

Slushy Vortex vanished into thin air!

* * *

"Surrecturus sit, Quartus Circulus!"

"Etiam, domini Publius."

Gilded Wings joins the battle!

Lynn attacks!

508 HP of damage to Gilded Wings!

A yellow essence encases itself onto her right hand!

Gilded Wings slashes with her golden claw!

85 HP of damage to Lynn!

Lynn attacks!

500 HP of damage to Gilded Wings!

Gilded Wings vanished into thin air!

* * *

"Surrecturus sit, Quintus Circulus!"

"Etiam, domini Publius."

Red Rage and her cohort joined the battle!

Lynn attacks!

SMAAAASH!

1038 HP of damage to Red Rage!

Red Rage started a continuous attack!

42 HP of damage to Lynn!

Just missed!

Lynn dodged quickly!

Sullynn glitches the background!

Lynn is now playing Undertale!

Lynn attacks!

524 HP of damage to Red Rage!

Red Rage attacks!

Lynn dodges!

Sullynn used PK Beam γ!

Just missed!

Lynn attacks!

530 HP of damage to Red Rage!

Red Rage vanished into thin air!

Sullynn glitches the system!

Lynn is now playing Mother 1!

Lynn attacks!

503 HP of damage to Sullynn

Sullynn vanished into thin air!

* * *

"Surrecturus sit, Sextus Circulus!"

"Etiam, domini Publius."

Lynn attacks!

536 HP of damage to the False Prophet!

False Prophet vanished into thin air!

* * *

"Surrecturus sit, Septima Circulus!"

"Etiam, domini Publius."

Hyperaggressor and her cohorts joined the battle!

Hyperaggressor pumps herself up!

Critical hit chance boosted by 777%!

Hyperthanata attempted a spirit link and succeeded!

Hypergasmia bombards Lynn's mind with perverse thoughts!

Lynn felt strange…

Lynn attacks!

SMAAAASH!

1024 HP of damage to Hyperaggressor!

Hyperaggressor attacks!

Just missed!

Hyperthanata walks over to a tree!

Hypergasmia forces Lynn to masturbate for her amusement!

Lynn's HP is maxed out!

Lynn tried Shield ω!

Lynn's body was enveloped by a shield!

Hyperaggressor attacks!

SMAAAASH!

3813 HP of mortal damage to Lynn!

1907 HP of reflected damage to Hyperaggresor!

Hyperthanata gets a shadow of Logan Paul to film her stunt!

Hypergasmia attacks!

82 HP of mortal damage to Lynn!

Lynn ate a Big Belcher™!

Lynn recovered 360 HP!

Hyperaggressor taunts Lynn!

Only attacks and PK attacks can be used next turn!

Hyperthanata hangs a rope on the tree!

Shadow Paul prepares to film it for the YouTube views!

Hypergasmia tried PK Flash α!

Lynn could not stop crying!

Lynn attacks!

SMAAAASH!

1048 HP of damage to Hyperaggressor!

Hyperaggressor tried the one punch technique!

It backfired and she instantly killed herself!

Hyperaggressor vanished into thin air!

Hyperthanta hangs herself!

2000 HP of mortal damage to Hyperthanata!

2000 HP of mortal damage to Lynn!

Hyperthanata vanished into thin air!

Hypergasmia showed Rule 34 pictures to Lynn!

Lynn was poisoned!

27 HP of damage to Lynn from the poison!

Lynn attacks!

538 HP of damage to Hypergasmia!

Hypergasmia vanished into thin air!

This battle has been going on for quite a while, so we'll end it here and pick up back where we left off. Stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion to the seventh sanctuary battle!

* * *

 **Vestibular Guardian/前庭りんん (Zentei Rinn)/Prefrontal Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 5000  
** **PP: 0  
** **Offense: 120  
** **Defense: 521  
** **IQ:190  
** **Speed: 27  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: Deus Vult (Offense Up ω), Question resolve (Defense Down α), Rally cry (Offense Up and Defense Up α), Worthy opponent (Defense up α  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: The guardian of the vestibule of Lynn's sins, she is the first aspect she must face.**

 **Lynn Squared/リムボりんん (Rimubo Rinn)/Limbo Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 2000  
** **PP:0  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: Epinephrine shot (increase all stats), Shield β, PK Shield β, Gloat (Offense Up α)  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: The second aspect. She is like the original in every way, shape and form.**

 **Whirlwind/みだらなりんん (Midarana Rinn)/Lustful Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 500  
** **PP: 80  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: PK Freeze γ, Strong yellow burst (Shield killer)  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: The aspect representing Lynn's lust. Don't get the cold shoulder...  
**

 **Slushy Vortex/食欲をそそるりんん (Shokuyoku o sosoru Rinn)/Gluttonous Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 1000  
** **PP:0  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: Generate black hole (PK and Physical counter)  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: A nightmarish aspect that represents Lynn's gluttony. It looks like an emaciated version of herself.**

 **Gilded Wings/貪欲なりんん (Don'yokuna Rinn)/Avaricious Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 500  
** **PP:0  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: Become Mammon (if hit 6 times)  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: An aspect of Lynn infected by one of the Mammon Corporation's subsidiaries' cupidity. Please, don't be like her.**

 **Red Rage/激怒したりんん (Gekido shita Rinn)/Wrathful Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 2000  
** **PP:0  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: Continuous attack  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: The aspect of Lynn's rage. Quite a strong one to overcome, indeed.  
**

 **Sullynn/愁いりんん (Urei Rinn)/Sullen Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 500  
** **PP: 160  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: PK Flash ω, PK Beam γ, Change the format of the game  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Meh, what's the point?**

 **False Prophet/ 冒涜者りんん (Bōtokusha Rinn)/Blasphemer Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 500  
** **PP: 200  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: PK Flash α/β/γ/ω, PK Beam α/β/γ/ω  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: The acting god of Lynn's aspects. She's nothing but a phony! Lynn has got this...**

 **Hyperagressor/殺人的なりんん (Satsujin-tekina Rinn)/Homicidal Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 2000  
** **PP: 0  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: Pump herself up (Boosts Guts by a lot), One punch (50% chance to OHKO enemy or self), Taunt (only attacking moves can be used)  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: One of the strongest aspects. This sin represents Lynn's violent tendencies. You're gonna have a bad time...**

 **** **Hyperthanata/自殺りんん (Jisatsu Rinn)/Suicidal Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 2000  
** **PP: 0  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: Spirit link, Committing suicide  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: A crafty aspect. It will try to use Pain Split then kill itself to take you down with it! Defeat this one fast!**

 **Hypergasmia/オルガスムりんん (Orugasumu Rinn)/Orgasmic Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 500  
** **PP: 100  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: Bombard mind with perverse thoughts (PK Brainshock α), Forced masturbation (50% chance to heal you fully or deal damage), Rule 34 pics (Poison), PK Flash α  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: A perverse aspect representing the sexually repressed of the Seventh Circle. This sin against the self can only think of one thing...**


	13. Sanctuary 7: Purification Zone

When we last left off, Lynn has just defeated eleven of the twenty-five aspects. And now, master Publius is getting ready to summon the eighth batch of enemies. Let's leave our luck up to Lynn.

"Surrecturus sit, Octavus Circulus!"

"Etiam, domini Publius."

Lynn is feeling pretty confident, after all, there have been only one or two aspects per round, with the seventh one having three, there shouldn't be much difficulty if they go down in one hit! Lynn prepares to see who her opponents are and…

"Oh, Fu-"

There are **TEN** of them. She has to face off against **TEN ENEMIES AT ONCE**! How?! Even in EarthBound, the number of enemies you fought at a single time was eight! Even though they were slugs or Fobbies. These gals are **BOSSES**! Lynn has her work cut out for her.

"Ego putant vos digna a praemium quia faciendi quod haec tantum." Publius laments "Deus nuntiatum mihi ut sana vos ita…"

Using God's divine power, Publius heals Lynn to max HP and PP!

"Deus dedit quod unus ut vos quia liber. Nihil magis auxilium quia eum!"

* * *

But before the battle can commence, the Pitch-Black Demons emerge from the Earthly Schism made when Lucifer crashed down in a meteoric impact of biblical proportions in Paradise Lost. Mr. Alighieri takes notice of their presence.

"Malacoda, sei caduto demone, come hai fatto a sfuggire alla quinta Bolgia?!" He exclaims

Malacoda seems to remember him from their allegorical encounter 700 years ago.

"È bello vederti, poeta di Dio. Parlando di Dio, ho un contratto divino da sua santità se stesso, firmato sulla linea tratteggiata, che possiamo pasticciare con la piccolo tizzone."

Dante takes offense that his God would dare let out a notable archdemon to wreak havoc on the mortal realm.

"Bestemmiatore! Dio non avrebbe mai lasciato fuori qualcuno come vile e diabolico come te!"

"Oh, grazie! Questo significa molto proveniente da uno dei tirapiedi di Dio. Ma posso vedere che sei in negazione. Barbariccia, mostragli il contratto!"

Barbariccia comes over and shows Dante the Divine Contract, which is indeed signed by God himself.

"Il tuo Dio è un uomo d'azzardo. Prima era con che Job persona, e ora siamo qui con la seconda scommessa di Dio. Lui deve essere annoiato! Non sei d'accordo, Dante?" Malacoda taunts to his divine rival

"Accidenti a tutti voi al liquame da dove sei venuto!" Dante curses at the demon, Malacoda just taunts him as effortlessly as a 4Chan troll

"E tu mi chiami blasfemo. Dio dovrebbe colpirti per aver usato quel tipo di linguaggio volgare!"

Barbariccia interrupts the divine bickerers.

"Oh, e stavo solo diventando sotto sua pelle, anche!"

He then explains to Dante.

"Senti, Dio ci ha detto di prova con il processo e questo contratto è la prova del nostro obbligo divino. Non puoi farci niente. A meno che tu non voglia parlare con lui da solo."

He recoils upon hearing God's name. A feminine sounding demon interrupts their standoff.

"Se siete preoccupati per i truffatori, Big B ci ha dato un'idea per un'invenzione per torturare voi quando non loroamo in giro!"

We see what she is talking about in flashback form. Scarmiglione is in the big B's private chamber and hears the Malefic Prince of Sloth sleep talk in his dreams.

"I started out in Nazareth, my father gave me a small loan of a million gold shekels, I went into Jerusalem. And I had to pay him back with interest."

After hearing some inane ramblings, Scarmiglione finally hears about the invention.

"My newest invention, the MSA. The motion sensor auto-grappler detects movement and if the poor sap you're torturing tries to escape, it just reels him back in, hook, line, and sinker! Militaries the world over will pay me for this!"

"E funziona, anche!"

Meanwhile, in the fifth Bolgia…

"Finally, I'm free!" says the spirit of a hot chocolate kingpin

SINNER ESCAPING, DEPLOYING AUTOCAPTURE DEVICE!

An MSA grapples through the poor bastard's soul and yanks him back into the boiling tar.

Back to the arena…

"So, Linc, do any of us know Italian?" Lola asks

"Well, no. But with the power of this universal remote, we should be able to understand, since we'd be able to speak it too, albeit temporarily." Lincoln replies

Lincoln fiddles around with the universal remote.

Dub Language:

American English  
South Korean  
Hebrew  
Arabic  
Norwegian  
Spanish  
German  
Polish  
Afrikaans  
French  
Portuguese  
Turkish  
Russian  
British English  
Hungarian  
[Italian]  
Canadian  
Indonesian  
Finnish  
Filipino  
Greek

He hits the enter button and suddenly, all the Louds except Lynn can now speak Italian. Even though we don't know what they're saying, the two Italian speakers nullify each other and we get back the English translation.

"Anyway, God says all we have to do is break the barrier your sybil is generating." Malacoda explains "Let's go, guys!"

The Malebranche head toward the barrier!

"Guys, we have to do something! Who knows what will happen if they take down that barrier! We have to hold the line until Lynn finishes the trial!" Lincoln exclaims!

"Fell Malebranche, you will be stopped here and now!" Dante proclaims

"Actually, we modernized and are now called the Artigli Diabolici!" Libicocco explains

The Louds head off the Malebranche and begin to face off!

* * *

Lori impegnati demone elite Rubicante!

Lori attacchi!

148 HP di danni a Rubicante!

Rubicante getta un muro di fuoco!

156 HP di danni a Lori!

Lori attacchi!

151 HP di danni a Rubicante!

Rubicante fatto un volto terrificante!

Lori era terrorizzato!

"Lori, use this!"

Dante getta uno scudo di ghiaccio!

Lori è protetto da attacchi antincendio!

Lori provato PK Congelare ω!

Rubicante's ardente pelle evaporato l'attacco!

Rubicante attacchi!

220 HP di danni a Lori!

Lori attacchi!

154 HP di danni a Rubicante!

Rubicante si arrabbiò!

Rubicante's possibilità critica è stato potenziato!

Lori attacchi!

149 HP di danni a Rubicante!

Rubicante gettato un Hellfire!

101 HP di danni a Lori!

* * *

Leni impegnati demone elite Libicocco!

Leni provato PK Tuono α!

Non ha colpito nessuno!

Libicocco dato un ghigno maligno!

Leni's difesa diminuita da 23!

Leni provato PK Fuoco α!

4 HP di danni a Libicocco!

Libicocco convocato un Hellfire Magnum!

"Leni, hide!"

Leni mette la sua guardia in alto!

Libicocco è andato postale, spruzzando Hellfire dappertutto!

"Ow! Figlio di puttana, mi hai colpito, pezzo di..."

Libicocco viene colpito con una esplosione divina!

9999 HP di danni a Libicocco!

"Nessuno muore!" God's voice booms from above

Leni cercare di abbracciare Libicocco, anche se questo è il gioco completamente sbagliato da fare che.

Leni è stato bruciato!

Libicocco sentito strano…

21 di danni a Leni dall'ustione!

Leni provato Guarigione β!

L'ustione è stata messa fuori!

Libicocco attacche!

Leni schivato rapidamente!

* * *

Luna impegnati demone elite Barbariccia!

"Ah yes, the bisexual one. I have a way of dealing with people like you…"

Luna sentito un bianco, melma semiduri viscoso trasudano da qualche parte!

Luna attacche!

Barbariccia bloccato la mossa e contrattacchi!

69 HP di danni a Luna!

Barbariccia gettò un paio di braci!

87 HP di danni a Luna!

Luna attacche!

Barbariccia schivato rapidamente!

"Maybe these gals will show you a fun time!"

Il liquido fluisce come parti di esso solidificare!

Barbariccia convocato il suo harem!

Quattro Psuedobarbariccia si unì alla battaglia!

Luna non può gestire questa quantità di sensualità in una sola volta!

Luna provato PK Dondolo γ!

Barbariccia schivato rapidamente!

Psuedobarbariccia A schivato rapidamente!

Psuedobarbariccia B schivato rapidamente!

Psuedobarbariccia C schivato rapidamente!

Psuedobarbariccia D schivato rapidamente!

Barbariccia radunato sua donne!

Le Psudobarbariccias scatenato un attacco BSDM!

100 HP di danni a Luna!

97 HP di dani a Luna!

Appena perso!

99 HP di dani a Luna!

Luna sentito strano…

"Their speed is too high! They're just dodging all of your attacks! Maybe this will shut them down!"

Dante gettò una trappola di velocità!

La velocità della squadra nemica è stata abbassata del 80 per cento!

Luna provato PK Dondolo γ!

310 HP di danni a Barbariccia!

271 HP di danni a Psuedobarbariccia A!

284 HP di danni a Psuedobarbariccia B!

279 HP di danni a Psuedobarbariccia C!

291 HP di danni a Psuedobarbariccia D!

Barbariccia attacche!

Luna schivato rapidamente!

Psuedobarbariccia A tagliato con i suoi artigli!

Appena perso!

Psuedobarbariccia B gettò vento gelido!

74 HP di danni a Luna!

Psuedobarbariccia C generato un tornado!

Tutti gli attacchi fisici saranno contrattaccarono!

Pseudobarbariccia D attacche!

Luna schivato rapidamente!

Luna attacche!

148 HP di danni a Barbariccia!

Barbariccia chiede loro di scatenare il loro attacco finale!

Le Psuedobarbariccias attacche Luna allora eroticamente che sarebbe troppo caldo per i giochi TV o video!

"Death by desire, how fitting." Barbariccia booms "Well, my work here is done."

Luna urla a climactica, orgasmica lamentarsi come lei eiacula con più sensualità che mai come le Psuedobarbariccia's hanno sesso con lei.

* * *

Luan impegnati demone elite Alichino!

Luan attacche!

99 HP di danni a Alichino!

Alichino abbagliato Luan con un trucco magico!

Luan è impressionato!

Luan provato a utilizzare il cicalino di gioia trucco!

Alichino non è così stupido da cadere per questo!

Alichino si vanta che i suoi trucchi sono meglio!

Alichino's offesa aumentata da 13!

Luan usato un fiore squirting!

238 HP di danni a Alichino!

Alichino detto uno scherzo cattivo!

Luan ama il suo gusto nell'umorismo!

"You seem to be handling this, Luan. Carry on."

Luan racconta una barzelletta!

Alichino ha sentito che uno prima!

Alichino manipolato alcune palle di fuoco!

Luan conosce i suoi poteri demoniaci uccidere tutta la tensione drammatica!

Luan provato PK Congelare γ!

364 HP di danni a Alichino!

Alichino mimato una barriera!

Tutti gli attacchi saranno vanificati!

* * *

Lincoln inpegnati arcidemone Malacoda!

Lincoln provato PK Tuono ω!

100 HP di danni a Malacoda!

Non ha colpito nessuno!

Non ha colpito nessuno!

101 HP di danni a Malacoda!

"Kid, you're way out of your league. Give up now."

"NEVER! I won't let you destroy that barrier and interfere with my sister's trial!"

"Sister? Well this has gotten exponentially more interesting…"

Malacoda mutaforma in Lola!

"Just so you know, we all could have done that at any time." He says in Lola's voice

Lincoln attacche!

78 HP di danno a Malacoda!

Malacoda crea suo firma arma Hellfire, Il Trailblazer! Il barre Lincoln con esso!

432 HP di danni a Lincoln!

Lincoln attacche!

81 HP di danno a Malacoda!

"I could end you right now but God forbade it our contract with him…well, he never said anything about torture!"

Malacoda genera un flusso di fuoco dalla sua spada!

180 HP di danni mortali a Lincoln!

Lincoln provato PK Tuono ω!

148 HP di danni a Malacoda!

139 HP di danni a Malacoda!

143 HP di danni a Malacoda!

135 HP di danni a Malacoda!

"Enough messing around!" Malacoda declares as turns back into his demon form "Time for my special attack!"

Malacoda si prepara a pugnalare con suo coda!

"Lincoln, Malacoda's tail is filled with Apostapoison! A special neurochemical that makes you lose faith in God! If he hits you with that, all the holy help that I can offer will be greatly weakened! That is why his name means "evil tail" in Italian! Dodge! Dodge for your life, Lincoln!"

Lincoln schivato rapidamente!

"Annoying insect! Maybe someone else should be targeted!"

Malacoda freccette verso la barriera!

"Don't let him escape!"

Malacoda prepara suo coda, traboccante di apostasia, suo pepara per pugnalare la barriera, quando tutto ad un tratto…!

 ***SHING!**

Malacoda's coda è stata inserita in Lisa!

"WHAT?!" Both Lincoln and Malacoda exclaim

54 HP di danni a Lisa!

Lisa è stato avvelenato!

"Lisa!" Lincoln cries out

"You forgot one thing, Malacoda! Your God killing poison doesn't affect nonbelievers!" Lisa brags

Malacoda manages to remove his tail from Lisa and continues to battle with Lincoln.

* * *

Lucy impegnati demone elite Scarmiglione!

Lucy provato Offesa Giù ω!

Scarmiglione's offesa diminuita da 37!

Scarmiglione scoreggiato!

Lucy divenne nauseato!

41 HP di danni a Lucy dalla nausea!

Lucy attacche!

20 HP di danni a Scarmiglione!

Scarmiglione ha colpito la terra!

67 HP di danni a Lucy!

54 HP di danni a Lucy!

51 HP di danni a Lucy!

60 HP di danni a Lucy!

55 HP di danni a Lucy!

41 HP di anni a Lucy dalla nausea!

Lucy attacche!

32 HP di danni a Scarmiglione!

Scarmiglione graffiato con un artiglio fetida!

10 HP di danni a Lucy!

Lucy è stato avvelenato!

38 HP di danni a Lucy dalla nausea!

21 HP di danni a Lucy dalla veleno!

"Lucy, take this!"

Dante gettò una panacea!

Lucy mangiato la panacea!

Lucy è stato curato di tutte le condizioni di stato ed è al Massimo HP!

Scarmiglione convocato una vanga Hellfire!

Lucy mantiene la sua guardia fino!

Scarmiglione scava nella sua!

64 HP di danni a Lucy!

69 HP di danni a Lucy!

81 HP di danni a Lucy!

* * *

Cagnazzo e le sue coorti impegnati Lana!

"Animal tamer, I dare you to tame US!" Cagnazzo boasts

Lana attacche!

120 HP di danni a Cagnazzo!

Cagnazzo morsi nella sua!

144 HP di danni a Lana!

Ciriatto addebitato selvaggiamente!

Appena perso!

Graffiacane graffiato con un artiglio diabolico!

Lana schivato rapidamente!

"Oh, this is going to end very bad, very fast if I don't do something…"

Dante gettò uno scudo santo!

Lana attache!

149 HP di danni a Cagnazzo!

Cagnazzo lascia fuori un urlo selvaggio!

Cagnazzo's offesa aumentata da 25!

Ciriatto lucidato suo zanne!

Ciriatto's colpo critico è stato potenziato!

Grafficane attacche!

89 HP a danni a Lana!

89 HP a contrattacco danni a Graffiacane!

Lana attache!

137 HP di danni a Cagnazzo!

Cagnazzo sbranato sua!

67 HP di danni a Lana!

64 HP di danni a Lana!

60 HP di danni a Lana!

191 HP di contraattacco dani a Cagnazzo

Ciriatto provato a gore sua con suo zanne!

Lana schivato rapidamente!

Graffiacane guarito Cagnazzo di grattando lui!

Cagnazzo recuperato 96 HP!

Lana mangiato un Big Belcher™!

Lana recuperato 360 HP!

Ciriatto's Simbiosi Alimentare capacità attivare!

Ciriatto's HP è massimo fuori!

Cagnazzo scatena un attacco selvaggio!

Appena perso!

Ciriatto trasformato in pancetta!

Graffiacane cerca di domare Cagnazzo!

482 HP di danno a Graffiacane!

Lana mangio il Ciriatto pancetta!

Lana non si sente così bene!

La Ciriatto pancetta sta dando il suo bruciore di stomaco grave!

Cagnazzo sta ridendo!

Lana's difesa diminuita da 17!

Graffiacane gettò un osso a lei, che Cagnazzo recupera!

196 HP di danni a Lana!

* * *

Lola impegnati demone elite Draghignazzo!

Lola attacche!

216 HP di danni a Draghignazzo!

Draghignazzo spruzzato un Sacchetto di Dragonite su se stesso!

Yoicks! Draghignazzo trasformato in un gigantesco drago sputa fuoco!

"You're going to need these!"

Dante gettò uno scudo, la spada e l'arco fatto di luce al suo!

Lola dota gli elementi!

Her heart is bright, it's time for Lola to become a princess knight! And now, she must fight off the demonic Draghignazzo and save her sister!

Draghignazzo cremare sua con bianco caldo fiamma!

256 HP di danni a Lola!

Lola spara un freccia penetrante!

95 HP di danni a Draghignazzo!

Lola's colpo critico è stato potenziato!

Draghignazzo Stomps lei in terra!

172 HP di danni a Lola!

Lola colpisce il drago caduto con la sua lama sacra!

SMAAAASH!

473 HP di danni a Draghignazzo!

Draghignazzo ha causato un boom sonico con ali diabolico!

125 HP di danni a Lola!

Lola attacche!

271 HP di danni a Draghignazzo!

Draghignazzo provato a mangia sua!

Lola schivato rapidamente!

* * *

Lisa impegnati Farfarello!

Lisa provato Shock Cerebrale α!

Farfarello sentito strano…

Farfarello attacche!

147 HP di danni a Farfarello!

Lisa attacche!

117 HP di danni a Farfarello!

Farfarello attacche!

153 HP di danni a Farfarello!

Lisa attacche!

121 HP di danni a Farfarello!

Farfarello attacche!

139 HP di danni a Lisa!

"Eh, you're doing fine."

Lisa attacche!

124 HP di danni a Farfarello!

Farfarello cantato un maledication!

Lisa divenne pazzo!

75 HP di danni a Lisa dalla follia!

Lisa attacche!

122 HP di danni a Farfarello!

Farfarello provato Teletrasporto β!

Farfarello scappato!

* * *

Calcabrina impegnati Lily!

Lily attacche!

1 HP di danni a Calcabrina!

Calcabrina giocato la Marcia Toreader!

Lily divenne terrorizzato!

Lily provato PK Flash β!

Non ha funzionato su Calcabrina!

Clacabrina giocato Pop Va la Donnola!

Lily è già terrorizzato!

Lily è troppo terrorizzato per fare una mossa!

Calcabrina mutaforma in Freddy Fazbear!

Lily piscia se stessa!

Lily attacche!

0 HP di danni a Calcabrina!

Calcabrina provato morso sua!

Lily schivato rapidamente!

Calcabrina cerca di spingere Lily dentro di sé!

Un Cocytal esplosione di ghiaccio frantuma Calcabrina!

"How despicable."

Barbariccia edges closer to Lily, who's visibly terrified of the Malebranche second in command!

"Don't be afraid, mortal infant. I won't hurt you."

Barbariccia's power doesn't seem to affect Lily. Maybe she's too young for the effect to happen?

Lily cries upon seeing the fell demon. Luna recovers from almost be smothered to death by his sexy harem in order to continue fighting him.

"If you lay even one claw on her I will destroy you, Riccia!" Luna decries

"Unlikely."

Luna tries to vainly attack Barbariccia but he just sidestep dodges, parries and counters her attacks.

* * *

With the Malebranche distracted and three of them out of the battle. Lynn can focus the finishing her trial. We're in the eighth round and Lynn has to survive getting bodied by ten enemies at once. Let us see how she deals with this.

Lynn tried Shield α!

Lynn's body was enveloped by a shield!

Sweet Seduction whips her!

24 HP of damage to Lynn!

Syc Of It tells her some bullshit!

Lynn felt nauseated!

"Hey, it's your friendly neighborhood vice. We'll be in touch."

God's Grace looks at her pensively.

Lynn could not stop crying!

Tarmac shoots out an amorphous blob of tar!

Fire attacks will deal double damage!

Pharis Of Us All tells her that she is a good person!

The half-truth boosted her stats!

Rogue 18 tries to steal her benevolence!

There…wasn't much to steal…

Celsius 457 shoots out a stream of fire!

Lynn takes 93 damage!

The Schism spoke in R'lyehian!

It did not work on Lynn!

The Four Ignoble Falsehoods spins its head around!

Lynn attacks!

520 HP of damage to Syc Of It!

Syc Of it vanished into thin air!

The repugnant odor lifted!

Sweet Seduction tries a lap dance!

It did not work on Lynn!

"Maybe you should buy my wares?"

Lynn tells Ecclesi to shove it!

God's Grace shuffles a tarot card deck!

Tarmac tries to glomp her!

Lynn dodged quickly!

Pharis Of Us All plays with a voodoo doll of Lynn!

Rouge 18 tries to steal Lynn's dignity!

But she didn't have any!

Celsius 457 stands there, menacingly!

The Schism attempts to sacrifice Lynn for a ritual to bring her god H.P. Lovecraft back from the dead.

Just missed!

The Four Ignoble Falsehoods spins its arms around!

Lynn attacks!

524 HP of damage to the Schism!

The Schism vanished into thin air!

Sweet Seduction masturbates!

Lynn is nauseated!

"You have gotten lucky so far but how long will that last?"

God's Grace draws a card!

"Oh, the tower reversed. I predict something very bad will happen soon."

Tarmac camouflages itself to hide from Malacoda!

Pharis Of Us All stabs the doll's right arm!

123 HP of damage to Lynn!

Rouge 18 tried PK Magnet α!

Sucked 12 PP from Lynn!

Celsius 457 turns from red to orange!

The Four Ignoble Falsehoods attacks halfheartedly!

65 HP of damage to Lynn!

Lynn attacks!

513 HP of damage to Sweet Seduction!

Sweet Seduction vanished into thin air!

"…"

God's Grace looks at her zodiac sign.

"Taurus…seems kind of obvious considering your personality…"

Tarmac attacks!

Lynn dodged quickly!

Pharis Of Us All says that she's the best around!

The lie boosted her stats!

Rouge 18 tries to steal Lynn's intelligence!

Lynn felt strange…

Celsius 457 burns the surrounding tinder!

Celsius 457's offense increased by 12!

The Four Ignoble Falsehoods spins its head around!

Lynn attacks!

501 HP of damage to Celsius 457!

"I will heal you to max HP for $500 dollars, what do you say?"

"NO!"

God's Grace shuffles her tarot card deck!

Tarmac shoots out an amorphous blob of tar!

Fire attacks will deal double damage!

Pharis Of Them All attaches the doll to a wooden cross!

Rouge 18 steals Lynn's faith in God!

"Nope!"

God instantly smites Rouge 18 for this treachery!

Rogue 18 vanished into thin air!

Celsius 457 turns from orange to yellow!

The Four Ignoble Falsehoods spins its arms around!

Lynn attacks!

519 HP of damage to Celsius 457!

Celsius 457 vanished into thin air!

"..."

God's Grace equips the Misericordia!

Tarmac attempts to smother Lynn with her body!

Lynn dodged quickly!

Pharis Of Them All attacks!

56 HP of damage to Lynn!

The Four Ignoble Falsehoods tried Lifeup γ!

The Four Ignoble Falsehoods HP is maxed out!

Lynn attacks!

514 HP of damage to Tarmac!

Tarmac vanished into thin air!

"…"

God's Grace drew a card!

"The Hierophant…I'm not sure you're playing the right game."

Pharis Of Them All stabs the doll's left leg!

175 HP of damage to Lynn!

The Four Ignoble Falsehoods spins its head around!

Lynn attacks!

541 HP of damage Pharis Of Them All!

"Seriously, heal up! Before your hypocrisy kills you! $500 for a full heal!"

"No!"

God's Grace tried a feeble slash!

Just missed!

Pharis Of Them All stabbed the doll in the head!

271 HP of damage to Lynn!

The Four Ignoble Falsehoods spun its arms around!

Lynn attacks!

518 HP of damage to Pharis Of Them All!

Pharis Of Them All vanished into thin air!

"…"

"Ok, fine! Heal me! Here's $500 dollars!"

"Wait, really?! No take backsies!" Ecclesi says as she extends her hand

They shake hands.

Lynn's HP is maxed out!

God's Grace just stands there!

The Four Ignoble Falsehoods tried PK Freeze ω!

287 HP of damage to Lynn!

Lynn attacks!

528 HP of damage to the Four Ignoble Falsehoods!

Ecclesi attacks!

Lynn dodged quickly!

God's Grace traces a constellation!

The Four Ignoble Falsehoods spin its head around!

Lynn attacks!

515 HP of damage to the Four Ignoble Falsehoods!

The Four Ignoble Falsehoods vanished into thin air!

Ecclesi tried PK Beam α!

81 HP of damage to Lynn!

God's Grace shuffles her tarot card deck!

Lynn attacks!

538 HP of damage to Ecclesi!

Ecclesi vanished into thin air!

God's Grace drew a card!

"Death…a new beginning?"

Lynn attacks!

564 HP of damage to God's Grace!

God's Grace vanished into thin air!

"Surrecturus sit, Nova Circulus!"

"Etiam, domini Publius."

Lynn attacks!

517 HP of damage to Ohiolynn!

Ohiolynn vanished into thin air!

Batshit Psycho brandishes a bloodstained baseball bat!

101 HP of damage to Lynn!

Hospicide attacks!

83 HP of damage to Lynn!

Master Killer attacks!

Lynn dodged quickly!

Lynn attacks!

519 HP of damage to Hospicide!

Hospicide vanished into thin air!

Batshit Psycho glares with her eerie eyes!

It did not work on Lynn!

Master Killer boasts to her!

Master Killer's offense increased by 38!

Lynn attacks!

536 HP of damage to Batshit Psycho!

Batshit Psycho attacks!

Just missed!

Master Killer invokes the power of Damien!

Lynn attacks!

541 HP of damage to Batshit Psycho!

Batshit Psycho vanished into thin air!

Master Killer tried PK Flash γ!

Lynn dodged quickly!

Lynn attacks!

SMAAAASH!

1281 HP of damage to the Master Killer!

Master Killer attacks!

109 HP of damage to Lynn!

Lynn attacks!

612 HP of damage to the Master Killer!

Master Killer tried PK Beam γ!

Lynn dodged quickly!

Lynn attacks!

583 HP of damage to the Master Killer!

Master Killer tried PK Magnet α!

Sucked 21 PP from Lynn!

Lynn attacks!

589 HP of damage to the Master Killer!

Master Killer invokes the power of a legendary YouTuber!

It did not work on Lynn!

Lynn attacks!

SMAAAASH!

928 HP of damage to the Master Killer!

Master Killer throws a psychokinetic blast!

182 HP of damage to Lynn!

Lynn attacks!

579 HP of damage to the Master Killer!

Master Killer attacks!

Lynn dodged quickly!

Lynn attacks!

616 HP of damage to the Master Killer!

The Master Killer vanished into thin air!

You win!

"Infigo, Lynn!" Publius applauds "Vos sunt digna satis ut iaculis quod sanctum! Nunc vade!"

Lynn goes to the center of the arena and sings the next part of the song.

"Dare anata au, anata ushinau, anata ai, anata hōyō  
zentai, anata chōdo dekinai ataeru appu  
shinjiru ni anata wa tomodachi"

Lynn glimpsed a memory of her babysitting the Fox quintuplets.

The Sound Stone absorbed the melody of the Purification Zone.

"Oh, and before I forget…"

Lincoln sets the language back to normal.

"Dannazione, sua vinto!" Malacoda yells, enraged

"Giusto! Ora torna alla quinta Bolgia dove appartieni!" Dante retorts

The Malebranche teleport back to the fifth Bolgia.

With that over, the Louds leave this sacred place and book a flight back to Michigan. But we aren't done with the Italy arc yet. One special event has happened during the whole trial debacle and we need to tie up this loose end.

* * *

 **Malebranche Demon/悪の爪悪魔 (Aku no Tsume akuma)/Evil Claw Demon (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: ?  
** **PP: ?  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω, Shapeshifting, Summon Hellfire weapon  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: The Evil Claws have been released from the fifth bolgia due to God's bet! Hold the line and don't let them break the barrier!**

 **Pseudobarbariccia/ハーレムのばりびしあ (Hāremu no Baribishia)/Harem of Barbariccia (BOSS)  
** **Level: 36  
** **HP: 8636  
** **PP: ?  
** **Offense: 82  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: 63  
** **Speed:?  
** **EXP: 9000  
** **Bounty: $5000  
** **Skills: Continuous attack, Generate tornado (Physical counter), PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: Phoenix Down (1/128)  
** **Description: These wind spirits are a part of Barbariccia's harem. Try not to get gang raped by them...**

 **Sweet Seduction/売春婦りんん (Baishunpu Rinn)/Whore Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 500  
** **PP: 0  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: Lap dance (PK Brainshock α), Masturbation (Nausea)  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Would you have rather seen Lynn in a pimp suit instead?**

 **Syc Of It/シコファンティックりんん (Shikofantikku Rinn)/Sycophantic Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 500  
** **PP: 0  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: Telling Bullshit (Nausea)  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: You know what's bullshit? This aspect's words!**

 **Ecclesi/交換りんん (Kōkan Rinn)/Barterer Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 500  
** **PP: ?  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: Making you sign contracts (Various effects)  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Bring me those contracts, come on! Bring 'em to the queen!**

 **God's Grace/先見者りんん (Senkensha Rinn)/Seer Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 500  
** **PP: ?  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: Wasting turns  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: She doesn't want to fight you.**

 **Tarmac/タールりんん (Tāru Rinn)/Tar Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 1000  
** **PP: ?  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: Throwing tar (Doubles PK Fire damage), Camouflage (Attacks will miss)  
** **Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: The embodiment of corruption has everything slip through her sticky fingers.**

 **Pharis Of Them All/気まずいりんん (Kimazui Rinn)/Spiteful Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 1000  
** **PP: 0  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: Telling Lies (Offense Up or Defense Up α)  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: An aspect of Lynn that hates everyone. The feeling is mutual.**

 **Rouge 18/泥棒りんん (Dorobō Rinn)/Thief Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 500  
** **PP: 0  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: Stealing stuff (Various), PK Magnet α  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: Sword of Kings (1/128), Gaia Beam (1/128), Magic Fry Pan (1/128), Gutsy Bat (1/128)  
** **Description: Has she stolen your heart?**

 **Celsius 457/うそつきりんん (Uso-tsuki Rinn)/Liar Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 1000  
** **PP: ?  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω, Burning tinder (Offense up α), Change flame color (Increase PK Fire damage)  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Ever since March 13, this aspect has been burning brighter and brighter!**

 **The Schism/ケーターりんん (Kētā Rinn)/ Keter Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 500  
** **PP: 0  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: Speak R'lyehian (Insanity), Lovecraftian Sacrifice (10% chance of instant death)  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: Lovecraftian Locket (1/128)  
** **Description: An insane cultist that wants to bring H.P. Lovecraft back to life!**

 **Four Ignoble Falsehoods/仏りんん (Hotoke Rinn)/ Buddha Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 2000  
** **PP: ?  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: Various  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: This Buddha statue represents the Four Falsifiers. Its attack depends on what arm position and head position its in.**

 **Batshit Psycho/殺人犯りんん (Satsujin-han Rinn)/Murderer Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 1000  
** **PP: 0  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: Glaring with her eerie eyes (Diamondize)  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Batter up!**

 **Ohiolynn/オハイオりんん (Ohaio Rinn)/Ohio Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 500  
** **PP: 0  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: None  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Top 10 Anime Betrayals! This aspect of Lynn has renounced her Michigan-hood and defected to the dark side, Ohio! The ultimate betrayal!**

 **Hospicide/ゲストキラーりんん (Gesuto Kirā Rinn)/Guest Killer Lynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 500  
** **PP: 0  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: None  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Come on, be her guest!**

 **Master Killer/だみりんん (Damirinn)/ Damilynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: 56  
** **HP: 5000  
** **PP: ?  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: Boast (Offense Up α), PK Beam γ, PK Magnet α  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: The most dangerous and last aspect. It fused with a dark entity and something else to create this thing...maybe Lynn shouldn't have watched Who Killed Markiplier?**


	14. L'prova di JumpJump

Vediamo gli Louds lasciare Italia ma c'è ancora un filo sciolto per legare. e così, scendiamo nella città infernale da Inferno, Dis. Dove il Tribunale del giudice Minos è. Torna ai nostri rivali demoniac…

"Non posso credere che abbia superato il Prova Divino! avrebbe dovuto essere una missione sucide per sua!" Malacoda fumi

"Letteralmente, poiché uno degli aspetti è una manifestazione di suicidio." Alichino aggiunge

"Questa doveva essere la nostra occasione per essere mercenari di Dio e devastare un mortale! E abbiamo incasinato tutto!" Graffiacane mormorii

Cagnazzo ringhia selvaggiamente.

"A proposito, quando è Ciriatto tornare? Non lo vediamo da quando si è trasformato in bacon e si è fatto mangiare... di nuovo." Draghignazzo chiede

Come su cue, Ciriatto ritorna, ricoperto di escremento dal secondo Bolgia.

"Ho visto qualche merda…" Ciriatto dice, guscio scioccato

"La merda visto tu, anche." Alichino ride

"Vaffanculo tu, Alichino!" Ciriatto risponde

"Dov'eri, piccolo teppista?" Scarmiglione dice a Farfarello "Sei fuggito mentre combattevamo! Tu dovrebbe essere congelato in Cocytus per questo, traditore!"

Farfarello suo ignora.

"Beh, almeno io non ha colpito i miei compagni di squadra con il mio attacco." Rubicante dice

"Vuoi combattere?" Libicocco sfide

"In qualsiasi momento, ovunque."

"Che ne dici di qui e ora, figlio di puttana!"

"Va bene voi due, rompere!" Barbariccia tagli in

Nemmeno i demoni sono al sicuro dalla voce lascivo di Barbariccia. perché ha fatto Alichino eiaculare sulla testa di Ciriatto!

"Accidenti a te, Barbariccia! Accidenti a lui, e la vostra sexy voce! Non puoi spegnere quella cosa?!" Ciriatto lamentato

"A proposito, Malacoda, Calcabrina ha terminato la guarigione." Scarmiglione dice

Un messaggero infernale li invita al tribunale infernale di Dis.

"Il giudice Minos richiede la vostra presenza come membri del pubblico per la prossima vittima."

"Parleremo più tardi." Malacoda dice alla suo azienda

Si stanno dirigendo verso l'aula. una volta lì, musica da "The People's Court" Gioca come la vittima è spinto allo stand.

"vediamo qui…" Giudice Minos dice come l'ufficiale giudiziario gli porge un file

"JumpJump. Causa della morte: pugnalato a morte da un detenuto in carcere in fuga da una sommossa."

Giudice Minos occhi il condannato.

"Ho sentito che hai fatto una cosa piuttosto vile. Tutti su Internet ha probabilmente sentito parlare. "Il Comico Forte"… ti ricorda qualcosa, peccatore."

I demoni insultare disgusto per la semplice menzione di quella sporcizia degenerata.

"Se istigare l'omicidio è un crimine, allora amico, non ti sta bene. Perché la maggior parte dei tuoi crimini stanno istigando! Anche se è verso un cartone animato, di cui a dire che non sarà l'aggiornamento a persone reali?! Dopo tutto, gli assassini uccidono gli animali prima di passare a uccidere la gente!" l'ufficiale giudiziario dichara

Mormorii sono sentito dalla giuria dannato.

"I tuoi crimini sono:

Istigazione di omicidio  
Istigazione di statuatory stupro  
Promozione di dell'incesto  
Possesso di pornografia infantile  
Distribuzione della pornografia infantile

per non parlare di tutte le imitazioni che hai ispirato."

Caricare uno: Istigazion di omicidio

"Come tutti sappiamo, c'è una scena infame in questo fumetto in cui un yandere Luan omicidi Ronnie Anne perché lei crede che Ronnie sta rubando Lincoln lontano da lei."

Il procuratore demone mostra la giuria la scena incriminata, che li causano a rinculo nella paura!

"Credo di aver fatto il mio punto."

Caricare due: Istigazio di statuatory stupro

"The Loud House è un cartone animato di un ragazzo e le sue sorelle superstite caos quotidiano in Royal Woods, Michigan. Le loro età variano da 1 1/4 a 17. In Italia, Luan sarebbe ancora violare la legge, perché anche se lei è 14, tutti in quella casa può vedere la sua depravazione! La seconda parte della legge dice che non può fare sesso se un minorenne lo vede. Lo stesso vale per Lynn. ma sono solo in questo modo perché l'artista vuole loro di essere, il malato."

Caricare tre: Promozione dell'incesto

"La sinossi del comico è che sia Luan e Lynn vogliono cazzo Lincoln, e il resto della Loud House è colto nella follia. Non credermi, leggilo."

Nessuno vuole leggere quel comico male, in modo che il solo prendere la sua parola per esso. Hanno sentito storie di orrore su Internet su quel pezzo di media maledetto!

Caricare quattro: Possesso di pornografia infantile

"JumpJump è un artista. Come artista, può disegnare quello che vuole. ma c'è una soglia tra arte e pornografia, e JumpJump qui ha attraversato. Quando tristi perdenti cornea masturbarsi per la tua "Fan Art ", penso che hai preso le tue libertà artistiche troppo lontano. Vorrei anche ricordare alla Corte che i suoi disegni sono di bambini cartoon."

"Non è porno, è arte!" JumpJump contatori

"Non è arte, è porno!" Il demone spara indietro

Caricare cinque: Distribuzione della pornografia infantile

"Questo è ovvio. La sua arte è su Internet, dove tutti possono vederlo. anche se non lo sa. Sta distribuendo la sua arte che può o non può anche essere la pornografia dei minori."

Finisce i suoi punti, ma ha ancora un testimone.

Il mio testimone è stato influenzato dal comico di JumpJump. Ha PTSD da esso ogni giorno da quando è inciampato su di esso.

Il testimone approches lo stand. È un ragazzino.

"Dicci cosa è successo quel giorno."

"Beh, era un giorno normale. Stavo navigando in Internet, alla ricerca di creazioni fan del mio nuovo show preferito, The Loud House, Quando mi sono imbattuto in qualcosa chiamato "The Loud Comic" di JumpJump. Ho pensato che sarebbe stato un buon contenuto pulito. Aveva incesto, stupro e omicidio! Tutto questo depravazione peccaminosa! Ora sono sfregiato per la vita. Che l'uomo violentata mia infanzia innocenza proprio come quando il Bat Credit Card infanzia violentata Doug Walker!"

"Grazie, questo è tutto."

Il ragazzo è tornato a casa.

"Beh, sei veramente una creatura vile, JumpJump." Giudice Minos dice "Profanare i legami preziosi tra fratello e sorella e pervertire loro verso il tuo feticci disgustoso, feccia come te mi fanno male! Giuria, la vostra decisione?"

Jared Fogle alzati e legge la lettera.

"Noi la giuria trovare JumpJump colpevole di tutti i conteggi."

"Ti ho condannato ad essere eternamente congelato capofitto nel lago Cocytus per la tua distruzione del legame fratello sorella!"

I demoni lo gettano nel lago, dove la sua testa è flash congelato, come punizione per il suo peccato contro la moralità.

E così finisce l'eredità perversa di JumpJump. La prossima volta, vediamo come i Louds stanno facendo ora che hanno sette santuari acquisito.


	15. Sanctuary 8: Emperor's Throne

We see that the Louds have arrived back home after Lynn finished taking on the seventh sanctuary trial. Before they relax, they check on the mail, which has a very important piece of parchment in it. The text is in Hiragana.

わたくし しる だれ あなた わ。わたくし しょたい する あなた の まるまる の かぞく に その きく おい、わが じたく. あう わたし に えどじょ. わたくし まつ あなた の とちゃく、おごえ かぞく！

しょめい さ れた：てん'の あきひと-さん

The Louds have never seen this ancient, mystical language from the sun-kissed land of the East. Sure, they know what kanji is but this is kana, the domestic one, not for use by filthy gaijin such as themselves. But no, this is an official correspondence from emperor Akihito himself! How do they know this? Because it has the imperial seal on the letter. They are not worthy to be in his presence. How does the emperor even know who they are? Well, while the Louds were off fighting of sinful aspects of themselves and fell demons straight out of Malebolge, the esteemed emperor had a divine premonition given to him by the great megami Amaterasu herself!

* * *

"あたし の かしん、その じかん もて くる ため に あなた に しる だれ その ふたご わ."

"あまてらす-さま?"

その ふたご、い しょ に へあ の ごるど  
その もの わが よげん する  
かれら わ その しまい さん そして し  
に すくう われわれ の わくせい えいえん に  
へらるど に よて かれら の あに、へあ くらど に しろ  
かれら の かぞく いし はいぼく その えいりあん えきびょ  
その おごえ かぞく、かれら すむ に その すばらし みずみ じょたい  
に すくう その せかい わ かれら の うんめい

"その よげん…"

"みつける その おごえ、あたし の しゅだん、ため に のみ かれら できる すくう その せかい."

"かんしゃ あなた、しんせいな めがみ あまてらす-さま!"

* * *

The celestial goddess of the sun concludes speaking with her vassal. She has more empyreal matters to attend to. Amaterasu-sama has blessed emperor Akihito with her divine knowledge to help him, help the Louds and help everyone who calls this planet home! With this important piece of this puzzle given to him by their goddess, Akihito-san must now find out where in Michigan the Celestial Twins live. At least Amaterasu was benevolent enough in telling him that they are a part of the Loud family. You see, Shinto kami are very temperamental and they can annihilate Japan if they are in a sour mood. And since Amaterasu-sama is the divine empress of all kami as well as the goddess of the sun, she could just blink and Japan would be engulfed in a furnace of white-hot plasma! One couldn't help but wonder why she didn't do this while Oda Nobunaga was "unifying" Japan (really, it was just him killing anyone who disagreed with him or stood in the way of his conquest). I wonder if the Japanese thought the atomic bomb was Amaterasu's retribution, punishing her people for the atrocities they committed during World War Two before they found out it was dropped by the Americans. Enough tangents, the emperor is left mulling on how to contact the chosen ones. Luckily, a noble unwittingly provided him the answer he was seeking.

"ごめん'なさい ため に おそく とちゃく、 あきひと-さん、わたし の まご うおんてど わたし に さんか する に みて いる あ あたらし みせる と よば れる The Loud House."

"いく に、 この わ ひじょ に おもしろい." emperor Akihito states, half genuinely and half annoyed that he was late

"だから、 わたし きいた から この おとこ だれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこだれ していた この おとこ の いとこ じゅ いち かい じょきょ さ れた…"

"もらう に と いしょ に それ!"

"それ The Loud House わ あ せいよ あにめしょん やく あ おとこのこ りびんぐ と いしょ に かれ じゅ しまい そして それら たいしょ する その まいにち こんとん に かれら の じんせい."

"する その おとこのこ もてる しろ へあ?"

"はい."

"どこで おこなう かれらいきる?"

"いち-に-いち-ろく ふらんくりん あべにゅ、ろいやる をおづ、 みしがん."

"そして あなた みえた かれら あぷ に つくる たしかに かれら わ じつざい ひと そして ない あ あにめしょん?"

"はい、 さ. かれら おこなういきる."

"すぐれた、 わたし する かきます あ たいお てがみ に いちど!"

And that is how the emperor is aware of the Louds' existence. Back in Michigan, the Louds decide how to answer this correspondence.

* * *

"We have to go! This is a message from the emperor himself! You can't just brush that off!" Lincoln exclaims

"We already went on your little Mother 3 crusade the last time we visited Nippon!" Lisa counters

"Yeah, and the sixth sanctuary was in a conference room in Nintendo of Japan's Kyoto headquarters!"

"I still have blisters from all the biking we did last time we were there! You're paying for my podipedic reconstruction surgery!" Lola blurts out

"Oh, please, princess, you didn't break your legs!" Lucy counters

"Maybe you shouldn't have skipped leg day." Lynn cynically mocks

Lola tries to fight Lynn because of that comment but Lynn easily wins the scuffle.

"Who knows, the eighth sanctuary could still be in Japan." Lincoln notes

"Or this could just be a wild goose chase, elder brother."

"Alright, let's put this to a vote. Who wants to go back to Japan?"

Lily, Lana, Lucy, Lincoln, Luan, Luna and Leni raise their hands.

"All opposed?"

Lisa, Lola, Lynn and Lori raise their hands.

"It's decided, we're going back to Japan, 7-4." Lincoln announces

"But where should we even go?" Lisa asks

"Well, in the letter, emperor Akihito mentions that we should meet at Edo Castle, which is in the Chiyoda prefecture in Tokyo. It's about 4 kilometers away. However, the Chiyoda prefecture is guarded by the Japanese imperial guard…"

"It's also a tourist destination…" Lisa points out

"True. But I think Japan has a security measure to weed out annoying gaijin."

Suddenly, dubstep music plays as pictures of the Paul brothers' ugly mugs flash in front of the reader's faces, culminating with a freeze frame shot of Logan Paul recording a dead body in Aokigahara.

We don't talk about THAT incident.

"I think the emperor has a backup plan to circumvent this potential problem."

* * *

With that, the Louds return back to Japan for the second time. But this time, instead of Lincoln being yet another fanboy complaining about Nintendo never releasing Mother 3 to the gaijins, they are now considered guests of the emperor himself and only the imperial family and the Louds know about this endeavor!

They arrive back at the bike rental shop and must once again bike to their destination, which prompts Lola to bitch about all the effort she had to put in last time.

"Ugh, again?! Why?"

"Lola, Chiyoda is 4 kilometers away from Tokyo! We'll be there in about 10 minutes!" Lisa states

This did little to quell the princess' complaints. Ten minutes later and they arrive in Chiyoda, where the imperial palace resides. Of course, the place is patrolled by Akihito's elite imperial guard! The louds have to avoid them and the annoying gaijin tourists to meet with the emperor to discuss this new state of affairs. As they approach Edo Castle, the sacred place the emperor had decided for them to meet, they are stopped by an imperial guard. Hilariously, a Japanese rendition of the Star Wars imperial march plays.

"ね そこ!"

"Is there a problem, sir?" Lincoln asks

"すべて がいじん ひす に する しょり さ れた に よて その ていこく けいえい." The guard responds

They have no idea what each other are saying, resulting in a tense Japanese standoff of words between the two, until Lisa breaks it up by showing him Akihito's Correspondence.

"I believe that we have level 6 clearance." Lisa says as she shows him the letter.

"それ てがみ! わが せいじつな しゃざい、わたし しそ あなた あた きたない がいじん、るいじ に その あくま がいじん、ろがんぱうる! わたし きいた それ その けいさつ ほしです に たいほ かれ. ない ぐす じごく で きた たもつ その あくま!"

The guard leads them into Edo Castle, where the emperor is waiting.

"あまてらす いた わたし お の あなた の とちゃく."

The Louds can't believe they're in the presence of emperor Akihito himself. They still are wondering if this is a dream.

"あなた の なまえ わ なにです か?"

"I'm Lori, and these are my sisters Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. And this guy here is our brother, Lincoln." The eldest sister proclaims

Thankfully, since Amaterasu told Akihito they were gaijin, he brought a translator for both of their conveniences. All of Akihito's words will now be spoken by the translator and displayed in English for our convenience.

"Ah, Amaterasu-sama told me that the saviors of the world are the Celestial Twins. Tell me, does your family have twins?"

"Lola and Lana are twins." Lincoln notes

"Which ones are they?"

"The ones dressed up like a princess and a mechanic." Lisa states

"Ah, I see."

* * *

Akihito continues his spiel.

"Long ago, our celestial goddess had foretold us Nipponese that one day, aliens would invade our world. As a defense mechanism, she told us that one day, the Celestial Twins and their family would drive the invaders back. This was back before Oda Nobunaga's time. In 1989, Itoi-san had crafted a digital entertainment game known as Mother 1. It was loosely based on Amaterasu-sama's prophecy. In his game, a human known as George stole the knowledge on how to use psychokinetic powers from Giygas' race, Giygas being an alien that they took in and adopted as their own son. This took place in rural America in 1909. Eighty years later, in 1989, George and Maria's great great grandson, Ninten, had to repel his grand uncle's invasion of the Earth…and he succeeded. Five years later, Giygas had found a mystical device known as the Apple of Enlightenment, which foretold Giygas' demise at the hands of the Chosen Four. Despite all of the obstacles he threw at them, Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo had finally exterminated the alien commander and peace returned to the Earth once again. 24 years have passed since then and the remnants of Giygas' army, as well as the Psychokinetic Galactic Nexus, an oligarchy of aliens that supervise the galactic takeover of other worlds and are the ones responsible for the Giygas invasions of Earth, both the one in 1989 and in 1994. Their headquarters is in Giygas' homeworld, but no one knows where it is. Itoi-sama has the original scrolls that tells one how to use PK abilities, he gave two of them to me. As Amaterasu-sama's vassal, I will teach you your true power, Celestial Twins. The power of PK Starstorm!"

"I'm honored, Akihito-san." Lana states

"Ooh, gimme!" Lola declares

Emperor Akihito leads the Louds to a restricted part of Edo Castle, not accessible to tourist gaijins. He flips a secret switch and reveals a training room.

"This is where you two will learn the power of shaking off the stars."

* * *

The training begins. It was a little bumpy at first…

Lana tries flinging a bunch of stars at the targets but they all miss!

"Focus your power, young one."

Lana focuses and aims the stars at the training dummies and decimates them with a PK Starstorm α!

Lola is next. She tries throwing the stars at the targets…and annihilates the middle one, leaving the left and right ones unscathed!

"No, Lola. This attack hits all enemies. It's not an enemy nuke! Now focus on defeating all the training dummies!"

Lola focuses and tries again. The stars deal more spread out damage but the targets are still standing, albeit with burn marks on them. Lola has also learned PK Starstorm α!

"Ok, time for a temporary break."

The Louds leave and explore around the imperial grounds, leaving Lola alone with the sacred scrolls. The first one holds details on how to use PK Starstorm. But the second one, this one is a legendary technique, only very few people can use it, and even fewer can master the dangerous forbidden technique within it. Lola still tries to practice it anyway.

The Louds and emperor Akihito return from their break to resume Lola and Lana's PK Starstorm training. Lola stops training the forbidden move and switches back to Starstorm.

"Ok, Lana-kun. It's time for you to go beyond, plus ultra! And learn PK Starstorm ω!"

Akihito has some imperial guards set up durable training dummies.

"Once you obliterate these reinforced steel training dummies in one blow, you will have mastered PK Starstorm ω!

Lana fires a group of stars, only for the targets to only take graze marks.

"Again."

Akihito resets the dummies' damage back to zero.

Lana tries again, this time, she's able to punch a hole through them but they're still standing!

"Again."

Lana tries a third time. Bits and pieces break off the dummies but they're still standing!

"Again."

Lana tries for a fourth time. She concentrates and puts all of her power into this attack! When the screen pans up, it shows the bodies of the steel dummies have been knocked clean off. They fall and shatter into pieces with three resounding thuds!

Lana learned PK Starstorm ω!

* * *

"Your turn, Lola-san."

Lola tries to focus on using PK Starstorm on the steel dummies, but she fires off a different move entirely! A flash of orange light blinds everyone as Lola used an incomplete version of PK Beam ω. The attack rots the wood holding up the statues and they fall, unable to support the steel dummies.

"That move!"

"What was that?! I've never seen that PK ability before!" Lincoln exclaims

"Lola-san! What is the meaning of this insolence?! I told you and your twin that you guys would be learning PK Starstorm!" Akihito yells, stunned at Lola's impudence

"Akihito-san? What is that move?" Lincoln asks

"Sigh, that is the legendary technique, PK Beam. Itoi-sama gave that one to me to preserve it much like a museum would preserve an artifact. He warned me this move is very dangerous to bioorganic life. Especially the γ form, which he explicitly says is a dangerous forbidden technique, able to kill anything organic that it touches with one strike!"

"Cool, so does that mean I can kill anyone by PK Beam γ-ing them?" Lola queries with that devilish grin on her face

"This is why Itoi-sama said not to teach anyone this move. The only reason that scroll hasn't been burned is because then no one will know how to perform the move and that knowledge would be lost forever."

Akihito reluctantly teaches Lola PK Beam by having her eradicate some bacteria in petri dishes. There is no way that they'd test this out on living things that actually mattered! Through this, she has become a PK Beam expert!

Lola learned PK Beam α!

Lola learned PK Beam β!

Lola learned PK Beam ω!

"What about γ?"

"PK Beam γ is too dangerous for anyone to handle. It would be like giving Thanos the Infinity Gauntlet with all six Infinity Stones already inside it!"

"Ms. Loud, I don't feel so good. I don't…I don't know what's happening…I don't wanna go…I don't wanna go. Ma'am please, please I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I'm sorry."

Lana disintegrates into PK Starstorm stars…only for the real Lana to show up immediately after.

* * *

"I just couldn't resist. But seriously, you getting PK Beam γ is like having Thanos' snap as a weapon. It's too powerful to be used. Besides, the aliens are mostly mechanical enemies, anyway. PK Beam isn't very effective on mechanical enemies!" Lana points out

Lola looks at the PK Beam scroll one last time, then begrudgingly agrees. But that won't stop her from trying to master PK Beam γ!

"Now that your training is complete, you should look for the eighth and final "Your Sanctuary" location. Itoi-san told me that its rumored to be somewhere here in Tokyo! Get searching, find that sanctuary and defeat the alien menace once and for all!"

The Louds leave the imperial ground and bike to the Shibuya prefecture. Where they see a poster for a Tonzura Brothers concert. Apparently, they're doing a tour here in Japan. And unlike last time, Luna isn't going to be scalped by some rando in Japan selling her tickets to some video game convention!

"The Tonzura Brothers Live?! At the Shibuya Public Hall?! We just HAVE to listen to them perform!" Luna exclaims

"Last time you did that, you got scalped by a Japanese website that sold you tickets to a Thrown Controllers panel." Lincoln reminds her

"You want to rephrase that, Stinkoln?!" Both Luna and Lynn shouted in unison, then they both act surprised that they each said the same thing

"Either way, I think I have enough cash to get tickets for all of us this time!"

"Well, since $1 US dollar is equal to approximately ¥113 Japanese yen, and since the cost of one show ticket would be ¥5647.66 yen, you would need about ¥62,124.26 Japanese yen, which would be about $550 dollars that you would need to input into my currency converter." Lisa deduces

"Bummer, I have $350 dollars. Does anyone have $200 dollars to make up the difference?"

"I have $65."

"I have $25."

"I have $80."

"I have $30."

"Ok, thanks guys! This really means a lot to me!"

The money is put into Lisa's currency converter and returns approximately ¥62,000 yen! The Louds enter the concert hall, Luna pays for their tickets and they all sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

* * *

"Kono uta wa a mitsugi tame ni sono mono dare tasuketa tōhō." Lucky announces

Dare wa wareware?  
Watashitachiha sono wa dare nigeru!  
[Sono Tonzura Go!]  
Watashitachidesu chōdo heikin shushu  
daun ni wareware no un  
Sono mono dare ga tsuneni sa rete iru inbō  
tame ni tōi amarini mo nagai

Kore made irai sono Gekijō no Konton  
Watashitachiha sa rete iru nejikoma ni yotte wareware no jōshi  
(Inu Shokumotsu-san)  
ichi burei, warui otoko!  
Hōmuru ni sangaku no saimu  
ni sore kitanai rekiyū basu, wareware neta  
made a otokonoko namae Nesu tasuketa watashitachi shutoku  
[muryō!]

Ni Chōjō no Sono Sekai  
hyaku man doru saimu kanri sa reta ni hirogeru  
shikashi dare wa soko ni kitaku tōhō deru, sono ichiban  
(Kimi wa shiru kare namae)  
Soreha Nesu!  
To tomoni a daiyamondo kara sono kōzan  
sono ni-banme jikan kare hozon sa reta watashitachi no seikatsu  
[muryō, futatabi!]

Okane tsukuru kono hiretsuna sekai  
[Shikashi wareware okonau sore tame ni egao]  
Kuru ni, soreha nai don'yoku  
[Watashitachiha subete motteru kuchi ni shiryō!]

Getsuyō, Kayōbi, Suiyōbi, Mokuyōbi, Kin'yōbi, Doyōbi, Nichiyōbi  
Okane kanwa suru karera no kurō hanarete

Tonzura!  
Roki!  
Tonzura!  
Gorugesu!  
Tonzura!  
Nisu!  
Tonzura!  
Oke!  
Tonzura!  
Gurubē!  
Tonzura!  
Tonzura Go!

The awesome Runaway Five Reunion song concludes to an uproarious applause from all of the R&B fans, including the Louds (especially Luna). They've still got it, even after 24 years!

* * *

Everyone leaves the Shibuya Public Hall when they hear a Nipponwide broadcast from the aliens' Japanese division invasion force!

"WHIRR…We have come for the CLICK one known as WOOSH Shigesatoi Itoi. He is a CLUNK living Apple of Enlightenment as he has foretold all that has happened WHIRR to us. CLICK Give us Itoi or we raze the entire archipelago into the ocean!"

The Japanese military broadcasts a response.

"に じごく またわ たかい みず!"

"WHIRR…have it your way, filthy Earth insects. CLICK…deploy the Starmen and daimyō model Borgs. We will WHIRR have Itoi, one way or another. And he will foretell Master Giygas' posthumous victory throughout the galaxy!"

The aliens' invasion force has begin attacking Japan! But not to worry the keisatsu and the Japanese military are working fervently to protect the citizens! They've got this! Their anti-air defense systems have already shot down a few UFOs! The police engage the daimyō models but how can they fight what are essentially robo-samurai?! I don't think they can mow down hordes of them with Gatling guns like in the Tom Cruise movie. Regardless, the specialized police get the people to safety, while the rest take them on. There are also Buddhist-Shinto monks channeling their inner Poo, annihilating the daimyō borgs that have landed in Mount Fuji.

The Louds also escape from the warzone, until the battle dies down somewhat. They see that the eighth and final "Your Sanctuary" location is onstage in the Shibuya Public Hall (don't worry, the police rescued the Tonzura Brothers), Luan gets the Sound Stone out of her pocket and heads toward the last sanctuary.

"きみ わ さいご に もて いる ここ に. この わ その だい はち "あなた の せいいき" ばしょ. しかし それは わたし の もの いま. とる それ から わたし, もし あなた あえて…"

* * *

The Venerable Borg attacked!

Luan tried PK Freeze ω!

382 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg is changing fighting styles!

It is now using 慈悲 (Jihi)!

Luan attacks!

376 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg tried Offense Up α!

Luan's offense increased by 8!

Luan attacks!

SMAAAASH!

641 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg is changing fighting styles!

It is now using 礼儀 (Reigi)!

Luan attacks!

374 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg brandished a katana!

218 HP of damage to Luan!

Luan tried PK Freeze ω!

427 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg's body solidified!

Luan attacks!

382 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg was able to move!

Luan tried PK Freeze ω!

418 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg is changing fighting styles!

It is now using 勇気 (Yūki)!

Luan attacks!

390 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg is changing fighting styles!

It is now using 自制心 (Jiseishin)!

Luan attacks!

SMAAAASH!

656 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg is changing fighting styles!

It is now using 忠誠 (Chūsei)!

Luan attacks!

387 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg's pristine armor emits glorious rays!

It did not work on Luan!

Luan attacks!

379 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg raised its morale!

The Venerable Borg's offense went up by 47!

Luan attacks!

384 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg is changing fighting styles!

It is now using 名誉 (Meiyo)!

Luan tried PK Freeze ω!

424 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg's body solidified!

Luan attacks!

382 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg was able to move!

Luan tried PK Freeze ω!

436 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg is changing fighting styles!

It is now using 正義 (Masayoshi)!

Luan attacks!

393 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg brandished a katana!

285 HP of damage to Luan!

Luan tried PK Freeze ω!

432 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg's body solidified!

Luan attacks!

381 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg was able to move!

Luan attacks!

396 HP of damage to the Venerable Borg!

The Venerable Borg has dishonored its creators with a shameful display!

The Venerable Borg inflicts mortal damage on itself by committing seppuku!

You win!

"That robo-shōgun was incredibly hard to take down!" Luan admits "But at least it's over…"

* * *

Luan enters the music venue and gets up onto the stage. She holds the Sound Stone in front of it and sings the presumably final part of the melody.

"Soshite chōdo ni yotte dearu koto soko, anata motteru mezameta atashi  
chōdo ni yotte dearu koto dare anata suru suneni iru  
ima atashi miru, anata tasuketa atashi ni shiru"

Luan glimpsed a memory of her and Lincoln entertaining some 6-year-olds at a birthday party for one of her Funny Business™ gigs.

The Sound Stone recorded the melody of the Emperor's Throne.

Luan leaves the venue and rejoins her siblings.

"That was the eighth "Your Sanctuary" location! Lincoln exclaims

"Now we just need to get out of this warzone and back to Michigan!" Lisa adds

"Don't worry, the military has secured the airport. We can still catch a flight out of here! There are fighter jets patrolling the skies to shoot down any of Giygas' UFO's!"

The Louds book it to the airport to escape the Battle of Shibuya. They made it back without any incident and the head back to Michigan! They later heard from a global news station that the Japanese were able to rout the invaders and drive them away from Japan! So many robots were destroyed in the battle and only about 50 humans died during the battle. It could have gone much worse, so those are actually really good numbers!

Now, it is time for them to enter "Our World", Magicant, unlock their true potential and finally finish what the Chosen Four had started 24 years ago.

* * *

 **Venerable Borg/プログラムされた名誉,ブシードぼぐ (Puroguramu sa reta meiyo, Bushīdo Bōgu)/Programmed Honor, Bushido Borg (BOSS)  
** **Level: 64  
** **HP: 8000  
** **PP: 1500  
** **Offense: 395  
** **Defense: 625  
** **IQ: 210  
** **Speed: 225  
** **EXP: 18,000  
** **Bounty: $2050  
** **Skills: Change fighting style  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: Empress Wakizashi (4/128), Megami Katana (1/128)  
** **Description: The shōgun commander of the daimyō model borgs. It adapts its fighting style based on the ways of the Bushido. Fight with honor, Luan!**


	16. School Liberation Arc: Part 1

Luan touches the Sound Stone to her forehead and hears the melody. She gets two-thirds of the way through the song before it stops abruptly.

"What happened? We should be in "Our World". We have all eight "Your Sanctuary" locations! Lincoln points out

"There are eleven sanctuaries this time!" Luan admits "We're missing three of them!"

"Are you serious?! We've done all this world traveling and we're **STILL NOT DONE**?!" Lola yells

"Next in line would be Luna's "Your Sanctuary" location. It says that we must look for the dog's greatest song, to show us the way forward." Luan states

There's no time to ponder what this clue means, as the aliens have finally launched an all-out assault on Royal Woods and the surrounding towns! Swathes of different cybernetic enemies and Mooks descend into the area. The police are already trying to protect the towns' borders from the invaders but they can't do anything to their hyper-advanced technology. The only caveat is that they didn't send down a R70 model like they did back in 1989!

A call for help emerges!

* * *

"Babe, the bodega is being besieged by strange robots! I don't think we're going to survive this. I just wanted to say you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you!"

The phone disconnects as laser fire is heard on the other line. Lori drives off to the city, to try and help save Bobby! Once the three-hour ordeal is over, she finds the place littered with enemies!

Lori engaged the Starman Super and its cohort!

Lori attacks!

364 HP of damage to the Starman Super!

The Super Energy Robo replenished a fuel supply!

The Starman Super's HP is maxed out!

The Starman Super fired a beam!

192 HP of damage to Lori!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

713 HP of damage to the Super Energy Robo!

The Super Energy Robo fired a beam!

Just missed!

The Starman Super ate a Sudden Guts Pill!

All of a sudden, the Starman Super's Guts became 36!

Lori attacks!

SMAAAASH!

777 HP of damage to the Starman Super!

The Starman Super was defeated!

The Super Energy Robo fired a beam!

Lori dodged quickly!

Lori attacks!

429 HP of damage to the Super Energy Robo!

The Super Energy Robo burst into flames!

1000 HP of mortal damage to Lori!

You won!

Lori proceeds into the basement where Bobby and his family are hiding, being terrorized by a Mook Senior!

Lori engages the Mook Senior!

Lori attacks!

SMAAAASH!

692 HP of damage to the Mook Senior!

The Mook Senior was defeated!

You win!

"Bobby Boo Boo Bear, are you ok?" Lori asks

"I am now, thanks to you." Bobby responds

The two share a tender moment.

It sure was a good thing Lori arrived when she did, otherwise that Mook Senior would have diamondized Bobby, and none of our PK users know Healing γ to cure it yet!

* * *

Well, Leni WOULD have gone to the mall but they've invaded that place too. Leni might be dumb but she's not stupid! She only has the β forms of the elemental PK attacks, as well as Healing and Lifeup ω! A support character can't liberate that place by herself. The cops have already evacuated the humans from the mall and are trying to retake it from Giygas' minions…it's going to be a heavy casualty battle, we know.

Luna had just finished practicing with her bandmates when someone plants a Grammy award on the stage. This is no ordinary Grammy, however, as it has the same illusory and influencing power as the Mani Mani Statue! One of the bandmates picks it up, becomes influenced by it and starts attacking Luna.

The Grammy attacked!

The Bandmate winds up the Grammy!

The Grammy tried PK Rockin' γ!

372 HP of damage to Luna!

Luna tried PK Rockin' γ!

710 HP of damage to the Grammy!

432 HP of damage to the Bandmate!

The Grammy was knocked out of the Bandmate's hands!

The Bandmate tries to recover the device but fails!

Luna attacks!

SMAAAASH!

699 HP of damage to the Grammy!

The Grammy was totally scrapped!

The Grammy's influence dissipates!

The Bandmate returned to normal!

You win!

"Woah, what was that?" The bandmate asks confusedly

"One of the aliens' tricks." Luna says as she smashes the fake Grammy underneath her foot "That Grammy replica had the power of a Demonic Mani Mani in it!"

"Demonic Mani Mani?" Sam questions

"I'd tell you about it but you can just play EarthBound and get the story from Itoi's game." Luna admits

* * *

The screen cuts to Luan performing another one of her Funny Business™ birthday party clients. At least it's not one of those parties where people sing you a happy birthday, give you a piece of old person candy (candy that old people eat, not candy made from old people) then you suddenly die from old age because your party favor won't shut up, or a person playing "piñata's revenge" where a kid dresses up like a pinata and tries to get candy from humans (all just pretend of course) or, if you're some sick twisted fuck, you could show them a documentary of John Wayne Gacy, the serial killer clown, and the reason why coulrophobia is stronger than ever as he details all the gruesome, graphic ways he killed his thirty-three plus victims. But of course, no one would perform these disturbing party games without ending up on an FBI watch list, so of course the world government has a place to deal with these types of things.

Anyway, enough with that tangent, Luan is busy doing her usual entertainment schtick when some kid asks her something.

"Ms. Luan, what's with the guy in the octopus suit?"

"Octopus suit, what are you…?"

Luan looks at what the kid is saying and sees that about 30 mooks have descended onto the party! Luan tries to evacuate the area.

"Everyone, those are Giygas' mooks! They're here to invade Earth!"

Naturally, no one believes her, until a Lesser Mook approaches a kid.

"Hey kid, want to see a magic trick?"

The Lesser Mook glares with its eerie eyes and diamondizes a kid right in front of everyone! This prompts everyone to run away! Luan tries to confront them but she knows that she is a PK Freeze user, and she remembers that time when their pun emperor tried using PK Freeze on a mook…

* * *

Emile encounters the Wooly Shambler and its cohorts!

"Uh, I didn't think we could fight these guys now…uh, ok…we heard about there being some sort of abductions in the area. Meet the Whirling Robo, a more powerful version of the Spinning Robo, the Wooly Shambler, a new type of extraterrestrial foe and the Lesser Mook, a regular enemy variant of the Dept. Store Spook. I guess we'll fight them and see what they do. I don't think we're really meant to be fighting these guys so we're in for A. a challenge and B. I don't think I want to overexplain what they are capable of and not just because I have notes next to me."

The Lesser Mook tried PK Freeze β!

"Freeze β…knew that was coming."

386 HP of mortal damage to Jeff!

"Oh, god! Oh, what have I have I done?!"

Paula tried PK Freeze γ!

634 HP of damage to the Whirling Robo!

The Whirling Robo was destroyed!

"I am not meant to be fighting you guys, no siree Bob! I am not-"

The Wooly Shambler fired a beam!

"Fired a beam…"

78 HP of damage to Paula!

Jeff got hurt and collapsed!

"Oh go- no, this is bad…this is really bad! No…"

Ness attacks!

129 HP of damage to the Lesser Mook!

Paula attacks!

Just missed!

The Wooly Shambler fired a beam!

…narrowly missed hitting the target!

The Lesser Mook tried Hypnosis α!

"Ness, I need you to bring out-"

Ness has fallen asleep!

Ness woke up!

"Uh, the catnap? No, I need you to bring out the big guns like yesterday, man."

"Paula? Please go first? I'm most scared of the mook."

Paula tried PK Freeze γ!

27 HP of damage to the Lesser Mook!

"No, you resist it…great…awesome! Just what I was hoping for. Should have gone for Fire…"

Ness tried PK Rollin' β!

223 HP of damage to the Wooly Shambler!

162 HP of damage to the Lesser Mook!

"Spread that damage arou-"

The Lesser Mook tried PK Freeze β!

"Oh no, Freeze, this is going to kill whoever it hits."

371 HP of mortal damage to Ness!

"And it's Ness!"

"No! Ok…um…"

The Wooly Shambler fired a beam!

48 HP of mortal damage to Ness!

"I'm not going to come back from this. I'm just going to spam!"

Paula attacks!

95 HP of damage to the Wooly Shambler!

"Come on…"

The Lesser Mook glared with its eerie eyes!

It did not work on Paula!

"No, oh my god, what?!"

The Wooly Shambler tried PK Flash α!

It did not work on Ness!

Ness got hurt and collapsed!

Paula could not stop crying!

"Glaring with its eerie eye means that it can diamondize us and I don't have any resistance to that! Paula, get away!"

Paula tried to get away but couldn't!

"No."

The Lesser Mook tried Hypnosis α!

Paula fell asleep!

"You're crying yourself to sleep? That's what I would do in this situation…"

The Wooly Shambler fired a beam!

79 HP of mortal damage to Paula!

Paula got hurt and collapsed!

Ness lost the battle!

"Woah."

"You're not meant to fight these enemies right here and now, this is meant to be a whole sanctuary later…than this moment. I didn't know they spawned here at this point in time. Woah, actually no, these are like two sanctuaries later or something like that. Just to give you an idea of what it is if you've never seen them before. Whoo doggie."

Luan needs to defeat some of these mooks to even get out of this place but how?! They could just PK Freeze her into oblivion! Not mention diamondization, which has no cure and will instantly game over Luan if they glare at her with their eerie eyes!

* * *

Luan has a plan…

"Freeze β!"

Luan attacks one of the mooks with their secondary signature attack but just as the pun emperor knows, they resist Freeze.

"Huh, what was that?"

The Greater Mook tried PK Freeze ω!

Luan dodged quickly!

With her expert dodging skills, she manages to find a full can of hairspray left behind by one of the partygoers and a butane lighter that that one guy from the episode Funny Business dropped (he's the guy cooking steak in the episode, the one who says "Remind me not to book Funny Business Inc.™ for my kid's birthday".) She combines the items and makes the Customized Flamethrower, a weapon that can turn these Mooks into extraterrestrial calamari!

Luan engages the Greater Mook and its cohorts!

Luan used the Customized Flamethrower!

724 HP of damage to Greater Mook A!

692 HP of damage to the Oh-Mook!

713 HP of damage to Lesser Mook!

698 HP of damage to the Mook Senior!

725 HP of damage to Greater Mook B!

The mook battalion was incinerated!

You win!

After several battles burning Giygas' mooks, they decide to finally retreat after Luan killed about 27 of them.

"This bitch is crazy!"

"Quick, to the saucer!"

The aerosol can is about to rupture after so many uses! Luan chucks it at the mooks' UFO and it explodes, taking down the entire division of mooks. She decides to hightail it out of here before the cops see all of the burnt and blown up alien corpses!

* * *

As for Lynn, she can channel her inner Saitama and one punch any extraterrestrial. She's about to head back from thinning the alien's numbers when she hears cries for help!

"Someone, help us!"

It's the Fox quintuplets! I though they could handle this on their own. I mean they could drive the aliens crazy with their antics! Lynn approaches the Fox residence and decides to crash this battle."

"WHIRR Its over, irritating Earth insects. Your pitiful planet has fallen! Now DIE."

Lynn attacks!

572 HP of damage to the Starman Jr!

The Starman Junior was defeated!

"Coach Lynn!"

"Are you alright, guys?"

"We are, now that you're here!"

"You will CLICK be defeated, petulant insect!"

The Blue Starman tried PK Beam β!

102 HP of damage to Lynn!

The Starman DX MK II tried PK Starstorm ω!

718 HP of damage to Lynn!

The Last Starman fired a beam!

Just missed!

The Ghost of Starman fired a beam!

Lynn dodged quickly!

The Fox Quintuplets started a continuous attack!

1 HP of damage to the Starman DX MK II!

5 HP of damage to the Starman DX MK II!

7 HP of damage to the Starman DX MK II!

12 HP of damage to the Starman DX MK II!

16 HP of damage to the Starman DX MK II!

Lynn tried PK Shield ω!

Lynn's body was enveloped by the psychokinetic power shield!

The Fox Quintuplets' bodies were enveloped by the psychokinetic power shield!

The Blue Starman fired a beam!

310 HP of mortal damage to Lynn!

The Starman DX MK II tried PK Starstorm ω!

The psychokinetic power shield deflected the PK Starstorm ω!

The Starman DX MK II's PK Shield β deflected the PK Starstorm ω!

754 HP of mortal damage to Lynn!

Lynn holds on with 1 HP!

748 HP of damage to the Blue Starman!

The Blue Starman was defeated!

740 HP of damage to the Last Starman!

The Last Starman was defeated!

753 HP of damage to the Ghost of Starman!

The Ghost of Starman was defeated!

Lynn ate the Meatball Sub!

Lynn's HP is maxed out!

The Fox Quintuplets tried a strong attack!

SMAAAASH!

25 HP of damage to the Starman DX MK II!

Lynn attacks!

591 HP of damage to the Starman DX MK II!

The Starman DX MK II tried calling for help!

But no one came!

Lynn attacks!

SMAAAASH!

1172 HP of damage to the Starman DX MK II!

The Fox Quintuplets tried a strong attack!

14 HP of damage to the Starman DX MX II!

The Starman DX MK II tried PK Shield β!

The Starman DX MK II's psychokinetic power shield was reinforced!

Lynn attacks!

616 HP of damage to the Starman DX MK II!

The Fox Quintuplets encouraged Lynn!

Lynn's offense increased by 25!

Lynn's defense increased by 36!

The Starman DX MK II fired a beam!

Lynn dodged quickly!

Lynn attacks!

612 HP of damage to the Starman DX MX II!

The Starman DX MK II was defeated!

You win!

* * *

And now for the main attraction! The aliens have taken over Royal Woods Elementary School, and its up to the younger siblings to retake it! Surprisingly, the school was fixed faster than anticipated! Well, it's going to be closed again soon. Anyways, they're going for a four-flank approach. Lincoln goes up to the guard at the main entrance and…

Lincoln engages the Final Starman!

Lincoln attacks!

452 HP of damage to the Final Starman!

Lincoln is terrified of the Giygal video drug in the background!

The Final Starman used Shield β!

The Final Starman's body was enveloped by a power shield!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder β!

210 HP of damage to the Final Starman!

201 HP of damage to the Final Starman!

You win!

Lincoln enters the hall, but gets ambushed by crash bombers!

Lincoln engaged the Supernovae Miner!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

200 HP of damage to the Supernovae Miner!

201 HP of damage to the Supernovae Miner!

It didn't hit anyone!

204 HP of damage to the Supernovae Miner!

The Supernovae Miner armed itself!

Lincoln attacks!

419 HP of damage to the Supernovae Miner!

The Supernovae miner burst into flames!

528 HP of damage to Lincoln!

You win!

Lincoln hears someone crying for help but even more enemies stop him!

Lincoln engages the CALAMARI Strike Bot and its cohort!

Lincoln attacks!

461 HP of damage to CALAMARI Strike Bot A!

CALAMARI Strike Bot A drinks the Guts Essence!

Surprisingly, the CALAMARI Strike Bot A's Guts became 92!

CALAMARI Strike Bot B fired a beam!

Just missed!

Lincoln attacks!

457 HP of damage to CALAMARI Strike Bot A!

CALAMARI Strike Bot A was totally scrapped!

CALAMARI Strike Bot B wrapped its tentacle around you!

Lincoln dodged quickly!

Lincoln attacks!

SMAAAASH!

670 HP of damage CALAMARI Strike Bot B!

CALAMARI Strike Bot B was totally scrapped!

You win!

Lincoln finally arrives at the room to see that both Girl Jordan and Stella are being held hostage by two Octobot-type enemies!

Lincoln engages the Omega Octobot and its cohort!

Lincoln attacks!

460 HP of damage to Omega Octobot A!

Omega Octobot A tightened its grip!

24 HP of damage to Girl Jordan!

Omega Octobot B tried PK Beam α!

120 HP of damage to Lincoln!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

210 HP of damage to Omega Octobot A!

207 HP of damage to Omega Octobot B!

201 HP of damage to Omega Octobot A!

203 HP of damage to Omega Octobot B!

Omega Octobot A fired a beam!

Just missed!

Omega Octobot B emitted a bioorganic EMP pulse!

Lincoln was paralyzed!

Lincoln attacks!

459 HP of damage to Omega Octobot B!

Omega Octobot A fired a Multi-Bottle Rocket!

2817 HP of mortal damage to Lincoln!

Omega Octobot B fired a beam!

111 HP of mortal damage to Lincoln!

Lincoln attacks!

SMAAAASH!

815 damage to Omega Octobot A!

Omega Octobot A exploded in a glorious light!

Lincoln got hurt and collapsed!

All of a sudden, something was thrown at the other Omega Octobot!

1000 HP of damage to Omega Octobot B!

Omega Octobot B exploded in a glorious light!

But there was no target…

You win!

* * *

"Lincoln!"

"He…sacrificed himself to save us."

"He's not dead, just unconscious. We need to get him out of here and to the nurse's office."

"How? This place is crawling with aliens!"

"I have a plan…"

What will happen now that Lincoln has been incapacitated by a 100% accurate PK Flash ω instant incapacitation attack? What will happen to the other Loud siblings? Will they be able to retake the school? What new, fully upgraded foes await our heroes? Find out next time on part 2 of the School Liberation Arc in Bound To The Past!

* * *

Starman Super/スーパースターマン (Sūpā Sutāman)/Starman Super  
Level: 61  
HP: 568  
PP: 310  
Offense: 112  
Defense: 129  
IQ: 225  
Speed: 24  
EXP: 7537  
Bounty: $735  
Skills: PK Shield β, Lifeup ω, Call for help  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω, PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω,  
Drops: PK Caramel (1/64), Lucky Sandwich DX (1/128)  
Description: No Sword of Kings this time, so jump up, super star!

Super Energy Robo/スーパーエナジーロボ (Sūpā Enejī Robo)/Super Energy Robo  
Level: 66  
HP: 798  
PP: 0  
Offense: 142  
Defense: 185  
IQ: 0  
Speed:46  
EXP: 53,142  
Bounty: $820  
Skills: Replenish a fuel supply (max out HP), Explode upon death  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω, PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω, PK Brainshock α/ω  
Drops: Super Bomb (16/128)  
Description: Take it out first...er...last?!

Grammy/ぐらみ (Gurami)/Grammy  
Level: 62  
HP: 1000  
PP: 128  
Offense: 120  
Defense: 255  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 45  
EXP: 18,271  
Bounty $1818  
Skills: PK Rockin' γ, PK Flash ω, Generate illusion (Summon random EarthBound enemy)  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: Another Mani Mani object! You know the drill...

Bandmate/バンドメイト (Bandomeito)/Bandmate  
Level: 63  
HP: 1000  
PP: 0  
Offense: 1  
Defense: 100  
IQ: 188  
Speed: 20  
EXP: 0  
Bounty $0  
Skills: None  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: One of Luna's bandmates has been possessed by the Grammy! Break its influence on him!

Lesser Mook/ドムーク・イージー (Domūku - Ījī)/Lesser Mook  
Level: 65  
HP: 401  
PP: 190  
Offense: 176  
Defense: 102  
IQ: 200  
Speed: 12  
EXP: 7640  
Bounty: $467  
Skills: PK Freeze β, PK Fire α. Glare with its eerie eyes (Diamondize)  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: None  
Description: It's a Lesser Mook! One of them wiped Emile's party once! Watch out for their deadly PK Freeze β!

Oh-Mook!/どもおく (Domooku)/ Thieving Mook  
Level: 63  
HP: 150  
PP: 250  
Offense: 60  
Defense: 140  
IQ: 177  
Speed: 65  
EXP: 175  
Bounty $110  
Skills: Stealing stuff, Glaring with its eerie eyes (Diamondize), PK Thunder β, PK Fire β, PK Freeze β  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: None  
Description: These mooks will steal an item, then run away! Kill them before they escape to get your item back!

Greater Mook/ドムークエグゼクティブ (Domūku - Eguzekutibu)/Greater Mook  
Level: 66  
HP: 700  
PP: 390  
Offense: 213  
Defense: 121  
IQ: 242  
Speed: 63  
EXP: 15,280  
Bounty: $225  
Skills: PK Fire γ, PK Freeze ω, Glaring with its eerie eyes (Diamondize)  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: None  
Description: PK Freeze β? Please. The Greater Mook has PK Freeze ω in its arsenal! Turn them into calamari!

Starman Jr/スターマンのむすこ (Sutāman no musuko)/Starman Jr  
Level: 55  
HP: 200  
PP: 999  
Offense: 11  
Defense: 10  
IQ: 300  
Speed: 1  
EXP: 16  
Bounty $20  
Skills: PK Fire γ, PK Freeze β  
Weakness: PK Starstorm α/ω  
Drops: None  
Description: The weakest of the Starmen. Why did Giygas construct you again?

Blue Starman/ブルースターマン (Buru Sutāman)/Blue Starman  
Level: 60  
HP: 100  
PP: 80  
Offense: 74  
Defense: 120  
IQ: 190  
Speed: 42  
EXP: 150  
Bounty: $91  
Skills: PK Beam α/β/γ/ω  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: An upgraded Starman. It guarded Holy Loly Mountain back in 1989.

Last Starman/ラストスターマン (rasutosutāman)/Last Starman  
Level: 69  
HP: 120  
PP: 100  
Offense: 90  
Defense: 140  
IQ: 310  
Speed: 60  
EXP: 330  
Bounty: $389  
Skills: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω, PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω, PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω, PK Beam α/β/γ/ω, PK Starstorm α/ω  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: The final model of Starman from the 1989 invasion. It knows every offensive PK attack, including PK Beam γ. Good Luck!

Ghost of Starman/スターマン・センゾ (Sutāman - Senzo)/Ghost of Starman  
Level: 66  
HP: 750  
PP: 462  
Offense: 152  
Defense: 170  
IQ: 16  
Speed: 46  
EXP: 12,417  
Bounty: $807  
Skills: PK Starstorm α/ω  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Meteotite (1/128)  
Description: The ghost of a Blue Starman that Ninten and his pals destroyed in 1989. It's now back for revenge! Don't get star struck!

 _Starman DX MK II/ 2スターマン (DX MK 2 Sutāman)/ Starman DX MK II (MINIBOSS)_  
 _Level: 69_  
 _HP: 2000_  
 _PP: 1000_  
 _Offense: 289_  
 _Defense: 420_  
 _IQ: 410_  
 _Speed: 27_  
 _EXP: 321,048_  
 _Bounty $7654_  
 _Skills: PK Shield β, PK Starstorm ω, Call for help_  
 _Weakness: None_  
 _Drops: None_  
 _Description: An upgraded form of the Starman Deluxe! If only Lynn could break through that PK Shield!_

Final Starman/さいごのスターマン (Saigo no Sutāman)/ Final Starman  
Level: 70  
HP: 840  
PP: 860  
Offense: 178  
Defense: 167  
IQ: 255  
Speed: 47  
EXP: 61,929  
Bounty $915  
Skills: PK Shield β, PK Brainshock ω, Healing ω, PK Starstorm α  
Weakness: None  
Drops: PK Caramel (4/128)  
Description: The strongest Starman. But all of them were thought to be destroyed during the Chosen Four's battle against Giygas 24 years ago!

Supernovae Miner/超新星まいな (Chōshinsei Maina)/Supernova Miner  
Level: 70  
HP: 800  
PP: 0  
Offense: 160  
Defense: 300  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 100  
EXP: 209  
Bounty: $138  
Skills: Arming itself (Physical counter), Explode upon death  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: A mobile bomb. You might want to run...

CALAMARI Strike Bot/ V2 ミタ・メ・タコ (Meta-me-Tako V2)/Military Octobot V2  
Level: 70  
HP: 800  
PP: 0  
Offense: 144  
Defense: 169  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 54  
EXP: 41,283  
Bounty: $645  
Skills: Sudden Guts Pill, Wrap tentacle around you (Solidify), Bottle Rocket  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: A militarized version of the Military Octobot. It fires missiles now.

 _Omega Octobot/おめが たこ (Omega Tako)/ Omega Octobot (MINIBOSS)_  
 _Level: 72_  
 _HP: 1000_  
 _PP: 0_  
 _Offense: 203_  
 _Defense: 227_  
 _IQ: 55_  
 _Speed: 44_  
 _EXP: 83,812_  
 _Bounty: $ 815_  
 _Skills: Stealing stuff, Wrap tentacle around you (Solidify), Generate bioorganic EMP Pulse (Paralysis ω), PK Flash γ, PK Beam γ, Multi-Bottle Rocket, Explode in a glorious light (instant death to a part member, upon death)_  
 _Weakness: None_  
 _Drops: Multi-Bottle Rocket (1/64)_  
 _Description: The ultimate Octobot. It fires Multi-Bottle Rockets...enough said. AVOID AT ALL COSTS!_


	17. School Liberation Arc: Part 2

We cut to Lucy, who's helping Lisa clear out the enemies leading into the kindergarten section of the building!

The UFDrone engages Lucy!

Lucy attacks!

220 HP of damage to the UFDrone!

You win!

"There could be more of them, stay alert." Lisa warns

Lucy and Lisa move forward and engage two more enemies!

A Mobile Cerebellum and its cohort attacked!

Lucy attacks!

271 HP of damage to Mobile Cerebellum A!

Lisa used PK Brainshock ω!

Mobile Cerebellum A felt a little strange…

Mobile Cerebellum B felt a little strange…

Mobile Cerebellum A tried PK Thunder ω!

It didn't hit anyone!

275 HP of damage to Mobile Cerebellum B!

270 HP of damage to Mobile Cerebellum B!

Mobile Cerebellum B was defeated!

271 HP of damage to Mobile Cerebellum A!

Mobile Cerebellum A was defeated!

You win!

"Ha, of course PK Brainshock would work on an actual brain!" Lisa boasts

They get to the radiation zone known as Mrs. Shrinivas' classroom. It became irradiated after Lisa tried experimenting with a strange new isomer similar to uranium, yet its not of this Earth. What is the material? Well, the shambler absorbing the radiation can tell is that.

"This Zyxonite, so delicious!" The shambler comments as it absorbs more of it, it then notices Lisa and Lucy

"Who are you? Well, this supercharged shambler won't fall so easily!"

The Radiated Shambler attacked!

Lisa attacks!

325 HP of damage to the Radiated Shambler!

Lucy attacks!

279 HP of damage to the Radiated Shambler!

The Radiated Shambler blew some Zyxonite on you!

Lucy was burned!

21 HP of damage to Lucy from the burn!

Lisa attacks!

341 HP of damage to the Radiated Shambler!

Lucy attacks!

282 HP of damage to the Radiated Shambler!

The Radiated Shambler tried PK Flash γ!

It did not work on Lucy!

Lisa felt strange…

Lisa attacks!

333 HP of damage to the Radiated Shambler!

The Radiated Shambler was totally scrapped!

You win!

"Quick, let's get out of here before our radiation count gets too high!"

The two sisters leave as fast as possible, plowing through those annoying UFDrones patrolling the hallway. We then cut to Lana, who has to fight a Hypernovae Miner guarding the back entrance!

* * *

Lana engaged the Hypernovae Miner!

Lana attacks!

491 HP of damage to the Hypernovae Miner!

The Hypernovae Miner armed itself!

Lana attacks!

503 HP of damage to the Hypernovae Miner!

The Hypernovae Miner burst into flames!

891 HP of mortal damage to Lana!

You won!

Lana continues forward, encountering one of those gynoids that Giygas had for some reason…

Lana engages the Nancy V2.9!

Lana attacks!

SMAAAASH!

1024 HP of damage to the Nancy V2.9!

The Nancy V2.9 was totally scrapped!

Lana heads toward the fourth grader section of the school, but is swarmed by a massive amount of those annoying UFDrones, about 20 of them in all!

Lana engages the UFDrone and its cohorts!

"I don't have time to deal with this!"

Lana tried PK Starstorm ω!

739 HP of damage to UFDrone A!

740 HP of damage to UFDrone B!

741 HP of damage to UFDrone C!

742 HP of damage to UFDrone D!

743 HP of damage to UFDrone E!

744 HP of damage to UFDrone F!

745 HP of damage to UFDrone G!

746 HP of damage to UFDrone H!

747 HP of damage to UFDrone I!

748 HP of damage to UFDrone J!

749 HP of damage to UFDrone K!

750 HP of damage to UFDrone L!

751 HP of damage to UFDrone M!

752 HP of damage to UFDrone O!

753 HP of damage to UFDrone P!

754 HP of damage to UFDrone Q!

755 HP of damage to UFDrone R!

756 HP of damage to UFDrone S!

757 HP of damage to UFDrone T!

The UFDrone armada was destroyed!

You win!

Lana manages to evacuate the fourth graders, with some convincing. They are just about to make it out of the building when a Psi Borg ambushes them!

"Guys, escape! I'll deal with the robo-samurai. If I know anything from Luan watching that Tom Cruise samurai movie, it's that samurai, flesh or steel, must honor the bushido code!"

"Hai, Lana-san! Let us duel, for honor!"

The Psi Borg attacked!

Lana attacks!

520 HP of damage to the Psi Borg!

The Psi Borg tried Shield ω!

The Psi Borg's body was enveloped by a power shield!

Lana tried PK Starstorm α!

444 HP of damage to the Psi Borg!

The Psi Borg tried PK Beam β!

154 HP of damage to Lana!

Lana attacks!

SMAAAASH!

1102 HP of damage to the Psi Borg!

The Psi Borg has dishonored its creators with a shameful display!

The Psi Borg inflicts mortal damage on itself by committing seppuku!

You win!

* * *

The fourth graders have been evacuated and the kindergarteners aren't even there (they don't want to get radiation poisoning)! The Louds just need to rescue the first, second, third and fifth grade!

Lola heads down the first-grade hall when she's ambushed by a strange extraterrestrial!

Lola engaged the Steel Alloy Shambler!

Lola attacks!

328 HP of damage to the Steel Alloy Shambler!

74 HP of reflected damage to Lola!

Lola attacks!

332 HP of damage to the Steel Alloy Shambler!

The Steel Alloy Shambler was destroyed!

You win!

Lola moves toward the first-grade rooms but more enemies block the way!

Lola engaged the Thermodynamic Energy Robot and its cohort!

Lola attacks!

435 HP of damage to Kelly V5.5!

The Thermodynamic Energy Robot replenished a fuel supply!

The Thermodynamic Energy Robot's HP is maxed out!

Lola tried PK fire ω!

636 HP of damage to Kelly V5.5!

620 HP of damage to the Thermodynamic Energy Robot!

The Thermodynamic Energy Robot burst into flames!

1000 HP of mortal damage to Lola!

1829 HP of damage to Kelly V5.5!

Lola attacks!

SMAAAASH!

912 HP of damage to Kelly V5.5!

Kelly V5.5 was totally scrapped!

You win!

Lola makes it to the classroom, where three mooks are terrorizing the children. Among them is her crush, Winston! She can't let some mook diamondize her childhood crush!

Lola engaged the Greater Mook and its cohorts!

Now is the chance for a surprise opening attack!

Lola tried PK Beam ω!

270 HP of damage to the Greater Mook!

274 HP of damage to the Lesser Mook!

273 HP of damage to the Oh-Mook!

The kids can see their cephalopodian-esque flesh sloughing away from their bodies and melting away like a corrosive acid! Lola is concerned about the nightmare fuel she caused but its better than being killed by them!

Lola tried PK Fire ω!

380 HP of damage to the Greater Mook!

569 HP of damage to the Lesser Mook!

The Lesser Mook was defeated!

538 HP of damage to the Oh-Mook!

The Oh-Mook was defeated!

The Greater Mook tried PK Freeze ω!

Lola dodged quickly!

"Die."

Lola tried PK Beam γ!

"Ms. Lola, I don't feel so good…" The Mook throatily says before disintegrating

The Greater Mook was defeated!

You win!

The first graders are absolutely terrified that they just saw Lola Thanos that Mook! The power of PK Beam γ is truly terrifying!

"Guys, I'm here to rescue you. I'll lead you to the exit." Lola says calmly

She did what she promised, all of the first graders have been rescued. Lucy and Lisa took the liberty of liberating the third graders while we were focusing on the twins. The quartet team up and blitz their way to through to the second-grade section of the building. They rescue all of the second graders. That just leaves the fifth grade.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ok, so what's your plan?"

"Make a run for it! If we see those Omega Octobots, we run! Their PK Flash instant death attack is super dangerous!"

Girl Jordan and Stella make their way through the fifth-grade section of the school and try to avoid as many fights as possible, as they're not PK users and the enemies here can easily kill a normal human!"

Girl Jordan engaged the Omega Octobot and its cohorts!

"Nope!"

Girl Jordan tried to get away, and did!

Girl Jordan and Stella are nearly there...but they get ambushed by a powerful war machine!

Girl Jordan engaged the Thanotic Barbot!

Girl Jordan attacks!

378 HP of damage to the Thanotic Barbot!

Stella attacks!

281 HP of damage to the Thanotic Barbot!

The Thanotic Barbot started a continuous attack!

The Thanotic Barbot tried PK Fire α!

87 HP of damage to Girl Jordan!

92 HP of damage to Stella!

The Thanotic Barbot tried PK Thunder α!

It didn't hit anyone!

The Thanotic Barbot tried PK Freeze α!

142 HP of damage to Stella!

The Thanotic Barbot tried PK Starstorm α!

218 HP of damage to Girl Jordan!

237 HP of mortal damage to Stella!

The Thanotic Barbot tried PK Flash γ!

It did not work on Girl Jordan!

It did not work on Stella!

The Thanotic Barbot tried PK Beam γ!

Just missed!

Girl Jordan attacks!

391 HP of damage to the Thanotic Barbot!

The Thanotic Barbot was totally scrapped!

You win!

* * *

"At least we made it to the nurse's office!" Stella comments exasperatedly

All three of them heal up at the nurse's office! The two girls are back to full HP and Lincoln has recovered from his incapacitation with full HP and PP!

"Did you guys drag me all the way here? Well, thanks." Lincoln mentions "Now, escape. We'll evacuate the rest of the building!"

"No need, Clyde and your clique formed a resistance and already evacuated most of the fifth grade. He actually took out one of those Octobots while you were unconscious!" Girl Jordan exclaims

"Is there anyone else left?" Lincoln wonders

Suddenly, all of the younger sisters rush in and reunite with Lincoln!

Lucy joined the party!

Lana joined the party!

Lola joined the party!

Lisa joined the party!

They rest up in the nurse's office once more to heal up.

"The only person left to rescue is principal Wilbur T Huggins." Lisa states "He's in the principal's office but who knows what awaits us there?!" Lisa admits

"Well, are we all ready?" Lincoln asks

"Yes! We are!" All of the sisters shout in unison

Then let's go save a principal!

With their combined strength, they easily plow through all the cybernetic machines harassing them until them make it to the principal's office. Once they're there they come face to face with…

* * *

The Reticulated Kraken attacked!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

216 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

210 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

207 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

201 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

Lucy attacks!

281 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

Lana attacks!

379 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

Lola attacks!

312 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

Lisa attacks!

264 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

The Reticulated Kraken shed its metallic skin!

A Bionic Kraken has joined the battle!

Lincoln attacks!

381 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

Lucy attacks!

270 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

Lana attacks!

384 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

Lola attacks!

321 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

Lisa attacks!

288 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

The Reticulated Kraken tried PK Fire ω!

318 HP of damage to Lincoln!

299 HP of damage to Lucy!

281 HP of damage to Lana!

289 HP of damage to Lola!

312 HP of damage to Lisa!

The Bionic Kraken emitted a pale green light!

All stat changes was nullified!

Lincoln attacks!

383 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

Lucy attacks!

297 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

Lana attacks!

381 HP of damage to the Reticulated Kraken!

The Reticulated Kraken was destroyed!

Lola attacks!

312 HP of damage to the Bionic Kraken!

Lisa attacks!

264 HP of damage to the Bionic Kraken!

The Bionic Kraken tried PK Freeze ω!

528 HP of damage to Lincoln!

Lincoln attacks!

392 HP of damage to the Bionic Kraken!

The Bionic Kraken was destroyed!

You win!

* * *

"Thanks for rescuing me Louds, now let's get out of here!"

Everyone evacuates the school! The invaders have fled this location! The younger sisters and Lincoln reunite with the older sisters back at the Loud House! It seems the invasion force has been thinned out quite a lot!

"We finally repelled the alien attack! Now, we can focus on where the ninth "Your Sanctuary" location is. Luan, do you still have the Sound Stone?" Lincoln queries

"Yes, I do."

"Great, now let's find out where it could be."

The Louds enter their home after a stressful day. But somewhere, in a UFO within Earth's atmosphere…

"Gah, they managed to repel the armada?! Commander Symo of the PGN is going to PK Beam me into Steven Universe's next hiatus!"

"Lamis Insidio, what is the status of the invasion?" A female alien voice comes through on the communicator

"Repelled. We've managed to underestimate these insects!"

"Well, unlike Giygas, an asinine melody won't drive us away! If you fail me again, I will up the Demonic Mani Mani's power to 100%!" She says as the communication ends

"Don't worry, the Louds will fall, Symo…"

Back on Giygas' homeworld, Symo is left wondering if the invasion is worth it.

"If only Idixis didn't send you to recover our PK knowledge back, maybe this wouldn't have happened…"

"I miss you…"

* * *

UFDrone/おみくろんさうさ (Omikuron Sausa)/Omicron Saucer  
Level: 72  
HP: 220  
Offense: 200  
Defense: 170  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 276  
EXP: 300  
Bounty: $60  
Skills: None  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: These UFOs attack in great numbers! Use PK Fire or PK Starstorm to destroy the armadas!

Mobile Cerebellum/もばいる ぶれいになが (Mobairu Bureininaga)/Mobile Brain In A Jar  
Level: 74  
HP: 500  
PP: 500  
Offense: 50  
Defense: 50  
IQ: 999  
Speed: 50  
EXP: 500  
Bounty $50  
Skills: PK Thunder α/β/γ/ω  
Weakness: PK Brainshock α/ω  
Drops: None  
Description: Who created this monstrosity?!

 _Radiated Shambler/_ _放射されたしゃむばら (Hōsha sa reta shamubara)/Radiated Shambler (MINIBOSS)  
Level: 75  
HP: 1500  
PP: 120  
Offense: 70  
Defense: 102  
IQ: 30  
Speed: 48  
EXP: 59,183  
Bounty: $1823  
Skills: Blow Zyxonite (Fire or Poison), PK Flash γ  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: None  
Description: A Wild 'n' Wooly Shamber powered up by the alien element Zyxonite. Who knows what it can do?!_

Hypernovae Miner/ひぽのゔあ まいな (Haipanova Maina)/Hypernova Miner  
Level: 73  
HP: 900  
PP: 0  
Offense: ?  
Defense: 999  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 200  
EXP: 900  
Bounty: $80  
Skills: Arming itself (Physical counter), Explode upon death  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: An upgraded form of the Supernovae Miner.

Nancy V2.9/ なんし V2.9 (Nanshi V2.9)/Nancy V2.9  
Level: 75  
HP: 1000  
PP: 120  
Offense: 25  
Defense: 88  
IQ: 20  
Speed: 77  
EXP: 610  
Bounty: $75  
Skills: PK Flash ω, PK Thunder β, PK Beam γ  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: Don't be fooled by its looks.

 _Psi Borg/さい ぼぐ (Sai Bogu)/ Psi Borg (MINIBOSS)  
Level: 76  
HP: 1500  
PP: ?  
Offense: 256  
Defense: 196  
IQ: 81  
Speed: 168  
EXP: 2200  
Bounty: $160  
Skills: Shield _ω, _PK Beam β  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: A samurai class Borg. Duel it with honor!_

Steel Alloy Shambler/ 鋼合金しゃむばら (Hagane Gōkin shamubara)/ Steel Alloy Shambler  
Level: 77  
HP: 600  
PP: 100  
Offense: 50  
Defense: 73  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 45  
EXP: 812  
Bounty: $1024  
Skills: Physical counter  
Weakness: PK Fire α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: None  
Description: A Shambler with a physical counter. Melt this abrasive extraterrestrial!

Thermodynamic Energy Robot/熱力学えねじ ろぼ (Netsu rikigaku eneji robo)/ Thermodynamic Energy Robot  
Level: 75  
HP: 600  
PP: 0  
Offense: 0  
Defense: 200  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 104  
EXP: 9183  
Bounty: $900  
Skills: Replenish a fuel supply (Max out HP), Explode upon death  
Weakness: None  
Drops: Multi-Bottle Rocket (1/128)  
Description: A nuclear version of the Super Energy Robo! Its explosion will deal cataclysmic damage!

Kelly V5.5/けり V5.5 (Keri V5.5)/ Kelly V5.5  
Level: 77  
HP: 3000  
PP: 400  
Offense: 80  
Defense: 350  
IQ: 100  
Speed: 200  
EXP: 1020  
Bounty $80  
Skills: ?  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: The sexiest of the Gynoid models that Giygas constructed. Do not be tricked by her beauty.

Thanotic Barbot/たのちくばボット (Tanochiku Babotto)/ Thanotic Barbot  
Level: 66  
HP: 2000  
PP: 782  
Offense: 917  
Defense: 462  
IQ: 283  
Speed: 250  
EXP: 22,000  
Bounty: $8700  
Skills: PK Thunder α, PK Freeze α, PK Fire α, PK Starstorm α, PK Flash γ, PK Beam γ, Continuous attack  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: Should have gone for the CPU...

 ** _Reticulated Kraken/_** _ **網状のくらけん (Mōjō no Kuraken)/ Reticulated Kraken (BOSS)  
Level: 80  
HP: 8000  
PP: 817  
Offense: 371  
Defense: 418  
IQ: 0  
Speed: 339  
EXP: 98,765  
Bounty: $2817  
Skills: Shed its metallic skin (Summon Bionic Kraken), PK Fire ω, PK Thunder ω  
Weakness: PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: None  
Description: An even tougher model of the Bionic Kraken...that can summon Bionic Krakens!**_

Bionic Kraken/クラーケンバイオ (Kurāken Baio)/Bionic Kraken  
Level: 80  
HP: 900  
PP: 60  
Offense: 155  
Defense: 195  
IQ: 1  
Speed: 42  
EXP: 50,308  
Bounty: $960  
Skills: Crashing Boom Bang (PK Thunder β), Breathe fire (PK Fire β), Emit a pale green light (Neutralize stat changes)  
Weakness: None  
Drops: None  
Description: A Robotic Kraken that Giygas used to try and kill the Chosen Four. Maybe it can kill you instead!


	18. Sanctuary 9: Sacred Grove

The dog's greatest song. That is the clue for the ninth "Your Sanctuary" location. Luna doesn't know how to go about solving this riddle but she listens to one of the greatest songs ever made, Africa by Toto.

I hear **the** drums echoing to **ni** ght  
but she hears only whispers of some quiet conversatio **n**  
She's coming in, 12:30 flight  
 **Th** e moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation

I **s** topped an old m **a** n alo **n** g the way,  
hoping to find some long-forgotten words or an **c** ient melodies  
He **tu** rned to me, as if to s **a** y,  
"Hurry boy, it's waiting the **r** e for **y** ou!"

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had (Oh uh)

[Instrumental]

The w **i** ld dog **s** cry out **in** the night  
as they grow restless longing for some solitary company  
I **k** now that I must do what's right;  
As sur **e** as Kilima **n** jaro rises like Ol **y** mpus **a** bove the Serengeti  
I seek to cure what's deep inside,  
frightened of this thing that I've become!

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had (Oh uh)

[Instrumental]

"Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you!"

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa,  
I bless the rains down in Africa, (I bless the rain)  
I bless the rains down in Africa, (I bless the rain)  
I bless the rains down in Africa,  
I bless the rains down in Africa (I'm gonna take some  
time)  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had (Oh  
uh)

When Luna looks at the lyrics, some of the letters are bolded. Putting those bolded letters together gives her the answer.

The ninth sanctuary is in Kenya.

* * *

"Dudes, I figured it out!" Luna exclaims "The ninth "Your Sanctuary" location is in Kenya!"

"That's amazing, Luna!" Lincoln exclaimed "But where exactly is it?"

"That's all the clue gave me, sorry bro."

"Well, it's a start…"

The louds head off toward Kenya and arrive in the capital city, Nairobi. Once at the airport a guide approaches them.

"Ah, purple clad one, we've been expecting you for quite some time. You don't know me but we know you. You're looking for the "Your Sanctuary" locations, right? There is one in my people's village about 90 kilometers outside of Nairobi." The guide says

With no other leads, they are forced to take him up on his offer. They head toward the village.

"My name is Ukubetha." Their guide states "We are a subset of Bantu tribesmen located in the Kenyan heartland known as the Ophetheyo. I am taking you to Inqaku Lesibhozo, the central village of my people."

They arrive at the village. They stay there while Ukubetha speaks with the chieftain, Ba Sebenzi.

"Ukubetha, u buyile!"

"Ewe, inkulu, ndaza ndayifaka enye imisonto emfusa."

"Esinye kwisiprofeto?"

"Ewe, ukuba ungamvumela ukuba angene kwi-Sacred Grove."

"Kuphela abo babonwa njengabafanelekile bangangena. Ukuba ufuna ukungena, kufuneka adlule ityala!"

"Uyamkela."

Ukubetha goes over to Luna.

"Purple clad one, the chief has agreed to let you enter the "Your Sanctuary" zone if you can pass a trial."

"Rad, what is it?"

"We are the Ophetheyo. In Xhosa, it translates to "Sound Carrier". It will be a trial by music. Approach the Ngoma."

Luna approaches the Kenyan drum.

"Keep the beat for the entire song and you will be deemed worthy to pass."

* * *

A more tribal version a familiar song plays.

Ndiva iingqungqungqungquthela ezibhekiselele kulobu busuku  
kodwa uva nje kuphela ukuxubusha kwengxoxo ethile  
Engena, ishumi elinamabini anesibini  
Inyanga yenyanga ibonisa iinkwenkwezi ezikhokelayo kumsindisi

Ndamisa indoda endala endleleni  
nethemba lokufumana amagama athile okhohliweyo okanye iingoma zasendulo  
Waphendukela kum, njengokungathi uthetha  
"Kha wuleza inkwenkwe, ilinde apho!"

Kuya kuthatha ubuninzi ukundisusa kude nawe  
Akukho nto abantu abangaphezu kwekhulu okanye ngaphezulu abangayenza  
Ndiyibusisa imvula phantsi e-Afrika  
Gonna uthathe ixesha lokwenza izinto asizange sibe nazo (oh uh)

[Xhosa clicking]

Izinja zasendle zikhala ebusuku  
njengoko bekhula bengenasiphelo kwinkampani ethile yodwa  
Ndiyazi ukuba kufuneka ndiyenze okulungileyo;  
ngokuqinisekileyo njengeKilimanjaro iphakama njengo-Olympus ngaphezu kwe-Serengeti  
Ndifuna ukuphilisa into ephakathi,  
ndothuka yinto endiyiyo!

Kuya kuthatha ubuninzi ukundisusa kude nawe  
Akukho nto abantu abangaphezu kwekhulu okanye ngaphezulu abangayenza  
Ndiyibusisa imvula phantsi e-Afrika  
Gonna uthathe ixesha lokwenza izinto asizange sibe nazo (oh uh)

[Xhosa clicking]

"Kha wuleza inkwenkwe, ilinde apho!"

Kuya kuthatha ubuninzi ukundisusa kude nawe  
Akukho nto abantu abangaphezu kwekhulu okanye ngaphezulu abangayenza  
Ndiyibusisa imvula phantsi e-Afrika,  
Ndiyibusisa imvula phantsi e-Afrika, (Ndiyasikelela imvula)  
Ndiyibusisa imvula phantsi e-Afrika, (Ndiyasikelela imvula)  
Ndiyibusisa imvula phantsi e-Afrika,  
Ndiyibusisa imvula phantsi e-Afrika (Ndiya kuthatha ixesha elithile)  
Gonna uthathe ixesha lokwenza izinto asizange sibe nazo (oh uh)

Luna kept the beat of the song the entire time. She is deemed worthy to enter the sanctuary zone. She approaches the white light and…

"Ekugqibeleni ufike apha. Le yeso sikhombisa 'Indawo Yakho Engcwele.' Kodwa kungoko kwam ngoku. Thatha kum kum, ukuba uqaphele..."

* * *

The Ancient Ancestor attacked!

Luna attacks!

928 HP of damage to the Ancient Ancestor!

The Ancient Ancestor tried PK Rockin' ω!

619 HP of damage to Luna!

Luna attacks!

936 HP of damage to the Ancient Ancestor!

The Ancient Ancestor performed a spiritual dance!

The Ancient Ancestor recovered 51 PP!

Luna attacks!

942 HP of damage to the Ancient Ancestor!

The Ancient Ancestor brandished a spear!

82 HP of damage to Luna!

Luna attacks!

SMAAAASH!

1927 HP of damage to the Ancient Ancestor!

The Ancient Ancestor tried PK Flash γ!

Luna felt strange…

Luna attacks!

928 HP of damage to the Ancient Ancestor!

The Ancient Ancestor vanished into thin air!

You win!

Luna takes out the Sound Stone and recites the longest part of the melody.

"Sono yori tsuyoku, motto shiawasena atashi  
nazenara  
sukina a yasashī kaze, o tōshite sono kusa soshite matsunoki  
anata tsuneni kite a bishō  
ima wareware, dare kyōyū watashitachi no Egao soshite Namida…"

Luna glimpsed a memory of her and her sisters holding a private concert for Lincoln.

The Sound Stone recorded the memory of the Sacred Grove.

* * *

Luna leaves the Sacred Grove and is about to leave the village when a Somali Bantu tribesman attempts to assassinate one our main characters, an agent of Allah must not let this public display of vulgarity continue! He is also trying to collect his 104 virgins! Glory be to Allah and his polygamous ways! Anyway, the Somali, with a gold glint of evil in his eye, recites the obscenity!

"Ummed Muhammed, uxolo kuye, uvakalisa ukuba xa ufumana umntu owenza oko abantu bakaLote bakwenzayo, bulala lowo owenzayo kunye nalowo owenziweyo!" The Bantu known as Jam Ngeqhina proclaims

"Asinakukuvumela ukuba ufumane iintombi zakho ezilikhulu nezine ezenziwa ngu-Allah!" Ukubetha proclaims

"Allah, ndiya kubabulala bonke abangathembekiyo! Ndiya kubaxuluba ngamakrexezi nakwi-sodomites! الله أكبر!"

Jam Ngequina picks up a rock and tries to stone Luna to death, but the Ophetheyo block and attack him. The Louds decide to run for it before more Muslims follow in his footsteps and try to make the Loud sisters a part of their 72 virgins!

"Njani unganqabananga ukuba ungangivumeli ukuba ndihlambulule loo ngcola! U-Allah uya kuhlawula i-jihadi kuwe nonke! Ubulili obufanayo kufuneka bufe!"

The Louds manage to flee the village and walk the 55 miles back to Nairobi before the other tribespeople start to hunt Luna down. They quickly book a flight back to Michigan! Jam Ngeqhina leaves, after failing to kill the infidel bisexual for Allah. He swears vengeance, however.

The Louds regroup back at the Loud House.

* * *

 ** _Ancient Ancestor/最初リーダー,古代の祖先 (Saisho rīdā, kodai no sosen)/ First Leader, Ancient Ancestor (BOSS)  
Level: 81  
HP: 5000  
Offense: 20 (550)  
Defense: -90 (256)  
IQ: 80  
Speed: 120  
EXP: 0  
Bounty: $0  
Skills: PK Rockin' α/β/γ/ω, PK Beam _****_α/β, PK Flash γ/ω, Continuous attack_**  
 _ **Weakness: None**_  
 _ **Drops: None**_  
 _ **Description: The first chieftain of the Ophetheyo tribe. Should be easy, if you aren't gay.**_


	19. Sanctuary 10: Lost Wonder

"Lamis…"

"General Idixis, what can I do for you?"

"Still your tongue, filthy insect! It is time to deploy an R70 model and annihilate those Louds!"

"I understand that those guys are already claiming to be heroes, being eleven humans still fighting for justice in this wretched world. But an R70 model? Isn't that overkill for just eleven lowly insects?"

"I'd remind you that I gave Giygas three R70 models and they were all destroyed by those Earth insects' MERC units!"

"MERC unit?"

"It stands for "mobile explosive roaming cannon", not that you know what that is."

"I think most humans call those "tanks", general."

"Well, my name sounds cooler. Anyways, I'm going to drop off our latest R70 model right where the tenth sanctuary is. Those humans will be in for a surprise once it activates! No "tank" will save them this time!"

General Idixis cuts the communication, leaving Lamis to wonder how this is going to play out.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, the siblings are wondering where the tenth "Your Sanctuary" is.

"Leni, where do you think the sanctuary is?" Lola asks

"The mall?" Leni responds

"Well, the police are still trying to retake it…"

The scene briefly cuts to the Royal Woods Mall, where there about five dead cops, five diamondized cops, about fifteen destroyed Starmen, and about ten Mook corpses in just the entrance! Back to the Loud house…

"Well, I'm sure that something will tell us where the next sanctuary is…" Leni assures them

As if on cue, the TV displays an ad for the Mall of America, featuring a new display on top. But something said at the end of the advert catches their ears.

"And here, in the center of the mall is a bright light! If you can get rid of it for us, we'll reward you with a free meal at the food court for you and your family. Many people have already tried and all have failed. Could YOU be the one to do it?"

"Bright light? You don't think…" Lincoln questions

"Yep…that would be the tenth "Your Sanctuary" location." Lisa confirms "We need to go to Bloomington, Minnesota."

Lola has a recollection of something like this happening once before…

"Many have tried to pull the spatula from this ancient grease, but all have failed."

Leni…is probably going to fail.

* * *

Regardless, the Louds embark on the arduous 10-hour drive to Bloomington. They actually find the Mall of America easily since it's a tourist attraction in of itself. Lincoln notices the new attachment.

"Hey, I didn't know they added Gundams here, I thought that was only a Japan thing." Lincoln notes

"What are you talking about, Stinkoln? That's clearly a Masher from the Kirby series!" Lynn counters

"Wait, you play Kirby?" Lana postulates

"Only for the lore, you see…you need to have a very high IQ to understand the complexities and subtlety of the hidden lore within the seemingly innocuous Kirby series…" Lisa prattles on, referencing the show for only the "highest" of intellectuals

"Well, we need to get that tenth sanctuary, let's get a move on!" Leni proclaims as she heads toward the door.

"I can get there first!" Lynn says as she races ahead of Leni

"Wait, I know what that is!" Luan exclaims "Lynn, don't!"

It's too late. Lynn crossed the activation threshold and the robot activates upon her presence.

R7042EX attacked!

Lynn attacks!

1 HP of damage to R7042EX!

R7042EX fired a psychokinetic missile!

Lynn got hurt and suddenly collapsed!

The battle ends as the robot approaches them.

* * *

"That's an R70 model! Giygas' ultimate war machine line! In 1989, he sent R7037, R7038 and R7038XX to kill Ninten and his friends. But they were stopped by a tank." Luan explains

"Great, where are we going to find a tank?" Lynn says in a daze

"It won't do any good. That was in the '80s. Giygas' race probably has outfitted them with anti-tank armor! So, in other words, we, as well as all of Earth, are fucked!" Luan declares

R7042EX goes over to Lincoln and readies his massive fist to plow Lincoln's face into oblivion. Just when it looks like the robot will liquify him into nonexistence, a miracle happened!

"No!"

A loud clash is heard! Lincoln looks up and sees that Leni blocked the fist with a shield consisting of PK Freeze and PK Thunder!

"This power…?" Leni questions

In low orbit, some mooks are watching the humans getting bodied by their war machine, with general Idixis watching through a communicator.

"And Symo said this was a bad idea. The Earth is ours!"

Back on the ground, Leni prepares to square off against the upgraded R70 model.

"Guys, protect the citizens, I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of collateral damage." Leni advises

They leave the fight up to Leni. With a shot of SAP determination making her feel like a shōnen anime protagonist, the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny begins, as a PK Rockin' remix of Battle Against a Dangerous Foe plays!

* * *

R7042EX attacked!

Leni tried PK Thunderstruck!

1028 HP of damage to R7042EX!

R7042EX fired a psychokinetic missile!

308 HP of damage to Leni!

Leni tried PK Overheat!

1102 HP of damage to R7042EX!

R7042EX launched a giant punch!

Leni dodged quickly!

Leni tried PK Hypernova!

1439 HP of damage to R7042EX!

R7042EX transformed into its fulgurkinetic mode!

Leni tried PK Burnup!

1893 HP of damage to R7042EX!

R7042EX tried PK Thunder ω!

It didn't hit anyone!

It didn't hit anyone!

It didn't hit anyone!

It didn't hit anyone!

Leni tried PK Blindspot!

R7042EX's visor was cracked!

R7042EX felt strange…

R7042EX launched a giant punch!

948 HP of damage to R7042EX!

Leni tried PK K0!

2182 HP of damage to R7042EX!

R7042EX launched a giant punch!

1021 HP of mortal damage to Leni!

Leni tried PK Overcharge!

982 HP of damage to R7042EX!

991 HP of damage to R7042EX!

999HP of damage to R7042EX!

1020 HP of damage to R7042EX!

R7042EX was totally scrapped!

You win!

Lincoln and the rest of the sisters return.

"We finished evacuating the people outs…"

Everyone is left in starstruck awe as they see R7042EX, the ultimate war machine, torn to shreds by a ditzy 16-year-old girl. Even the aliens are surprised!

"You two, capture that Earth specimen. There is no way a pitiful human could ever destroy one of our most advanced war machines!"

"Right away, sir!"

The mooks descend onto the Earth as the Louds head inside. Once inside, they cut the power and kidnap Leni under the cover of darkness.

* * *

"Wait, wha…?" Lincoln asks confused

"Where's Leni?" Lori queries

The intercom activates.

"Would a person named Leni Oser come to the top floor? Oh wait, she can't!"

"To the top floor!" Lana declares

Now, everyone saw Leni just scrap that R70 model without a tank. So, these Mooks have the bright idea to follow Idixis' orders and capture the [current] strongest member of the team! It'd be like capturing Chuck Norris. You will die!

True to the philosophy, once the Louds arrive, they already find the Mooks' charred corpses and burnt rope. All Leni had to do was use PK Fire γ to escape! With that ordeal over, they head back to the center of the mall. Leni approaches the tenth "Your Sanctuary" location.

"You finally got here. This is the tenth "Your Sanctuary" location. But it's mine now. Take it from me. If you dare…"

The Rowdy Shopper attacked!

Leni tried PK Thunder β!

190 HP of damage to the Rowdy Shopper!

210 HP of damage to the Rowdy Shopper!

The Rowdy Shopper came back to their senses!

You win!

"Well, that was anticlimactic. I was sure the boss would be harder than that."

* * *

Leni approaches the sanctuary and says the shortest part of the melody, yet the most iconic lyrics in the whole song.

"Atashi minogasu anata"

Leni glimpsed a memory of her taking her drivers test for the sixteenth time, and finally passing!

The Sound Stone recorded the melody of the Lost Wonder.

"Alright, let's go home."

Ten hours later and the Louds are back in Michigan. Just one more sanctuary left! But where could it be…

* * *

 _R7042EX/ (R7042EX)/R7042EX (MINIBOSS)_  
 _Level: 100_  
 _HP: 10,000_  
 _PP: 0_  
 _Offense: 900_  
 _Defense: 999_  
 _IQ: 100_  
 _Speed: 10_  
 _EXP: 8800_  
 _Bounty: $18,000_  
 _Skills: Psychokinetic missile (Any PK attack), Psychokinetic salvo (Five random PK attack missiles), Switch modes_  
 _Weakness: None_  
 _Drops: None_  
 _Description: The ultimate R70 model. You are fucked, since this model is equipped with anti-tank armor!_

 **Rowdy Shopper/乱暴な買い物客(Ranbōna Kaimono kyaku)/Rowdy Shopper (BOSS)**  
 **Level: ?**  
 **HP: 400-900**  
 **Offense: 20-50**  
 **Defense: 40-60**  
 **IQ: 0-100**  
 **Speed: 20-70**  
 **EXP: 1111**  
 **Bounty: $289**  
 **Skills: None**  
 **Weakness: None**  
 **Drops: None**  
 **Description: They might not look like much, but they can gather in numbers fast! I wonder if Leni can survive the Black Friday Shopocalypse by fighting 26 of them at one time?**


	20. Sanctuary 11: Emotional Whirlwind

We finally got here. This is final "Your Sanctuary" location. But it's theirs now. Help Lori take it from them, if you dare…

The Louds have reclaimed ten of the eleven sanctuaries. There has to be only eleven because there are only eleven Loud siblings! But where could the final sanctuary be? Something related to Lori…that isn't someway directly connected to Roberto Santiago, because this is Lori's "Your Sanctuary" location, not Bobby's.

"Hey Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan I have great news!"

"What is it, dad?"

"The high school has finally contained the damage from the Apollyon class prank that those Hazelnutjobs did! You're going back to school!"

Somewhere, from another dimension, the readers can hear a prolonged "NO!" similar to the one Darth Vader let out in Revenge of The Sith.

"Oh, come on, why do WE have do go to school when everyone else doesn't?!" Luna protests

"I'm too stupid for school!" Lynn boasts

"And Lisa's experiment still is irradiating her classroom." Lola notes

"Not to mention the alien siege on it." Lana adds

Begrudgingly, the four of them have to go back to this place of suffering. Leni give Lori the Sound Stone, since she doesn't need it anymore. Fast forward through half of the school day since its just boring ordinary school stuff that no one would be remotely interested in and…she finds it.

Lori finds the final sanctuary directly in the middle of the gym. She approaches it. This time, a dimensional anomaly occurs so that the sanctuary trial can begin.

* * *

"You finally got here. This is the eleventh "Your Sanctuary" location. But its mine now. Take it from me, if you dare…"

Carol reluctantly attacked!

For some reason…Lori couldn't attack!

"You don't want to fight me?"

Carol tried PK Freeze α!

53 HP of damage to Lori!

For some reason…Lori couldn't attack!

"I don't want to hurt you either…"

Carol tried PK Thunder α!

It didn't hit anyone!

For some reason…Lori couldn't attack!

"But fate wills me to be your sanctuary guardian…I wonder why that is?"

Carol is defending!

For some reason…Lori couldn't attack!

"This is the easiest trial of them all."

Carol is defending!

For some reason…Lori couldn't attack!

"All you have to do is land one hit."

Carol is defending!

For some reason…Lori couldn't attack!

"We both know you need this power to overcome the remnants of Giygas' forces."

Carol is defending!

For some reason…Lori couldn't attack!

"You must absorb the power of this place!"

Carol is defending!

For some reason…Lori couldn't attack!

"The fate of the world is at stake here!"

Carol is defending!

For some reason…Lori couldn't attack!

"Please, just attack once and pass the trial!"

Carol is defending!

For some reason…Lori couldn't attack!

"Stop wasting time!

Carol is defending!

For some reason…Lori couldn't attack!

"…"

Carol is defending!

Lori attacks!

391 HP of damage to Carol!

Carol came back to her senses!

You win!

* * *

Lori holds the Sound Stone in front of her and says the final lyric of the song.

"Wareware ni wa ima haruka barabara ni"

Lori glimpsed a memory of her losing the title of homecoming queen to Carol Pingrey.

The Sound Stone recorded the melody of the Emotional Whirlwind.

After the sanctuary's power was absorbed, the temporal-spatial distortion vanished and things return back to normal. One school day later and the Louds have every single sanctuary.

"Guys, you'll literally never believe where the last sanctuary was. It was in that cursed place!"

"Well, we know what this means." Luan interjects "We need to enter "Our World" and traverse our mindscape to unlock our true power, and we can finally repel the rest of the invasion!"

* * *

 **Carol/いやがるガーディアン,かろる (Iyagaru Gādian, Karoru)/Reluctant Guardian, Carol  
** **Level: 99  
** **HP: 1  
** **PP: 20  
** **Offense: 40  
** **Defense: 40  
** **IQ: 100  
** **Speed: 80  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: PK Thunder α, PK Fire α, PK Freeze α  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: The final sanctuary guardian. Lori, absorb the final memory. What do you mean you can't hurt her?!**


	21. Our World

The Loud siblings sit in a circle in the middle of Lori and Leni's room. The time has finally come to enter "Our World". As the oldest, Lori totally has to go first. She touches the Sound Stone to her head and lets a soothing melody play. And then…she's in some bizarre version of Michigan? Maybe? Nothing ever makes sense in these places. This is how Shigesato Itoi adds even more quirky humor to his masterpieces! Lori wanders the dimension and sees what appears to be the Casagrande bodega. She heads off toward it and attempts to her version of Bobby.

"Oh, hey babe! How'd I get in your head? Wait, don't tell me…it's because I'm always on your mind, right?"

"Totes."

"Say, your little brother told me about bizarre dimensions like Magicant. In the original, Ness was supposed to be totally naked! I guess some prudes forced you to keep your pajamas on, even in your own mindscape. What will they sensor next? Isn't that funny?!"

Of course, it wouldn't be a complete visit without Carl and his wacky escapades to try and win Lori's love, even though he has less than a zero percent chance of succeeding.

"Ah, me amo. You have returned! So, you've finally decided to dump Bobby and be with a real man! I admire your decision!"

"Not even in MY dreams, Carl!"

"Come on, you seriously trust your life with him?"

"If this is some ruse to try going out with me, it's not working."

Lori leaves the dream bodega and heads…somewhere within this dreamscape. In the dream version of the Loud House, there are five miniatures of Lincoln. She decides to walk past them, since they creep her out.

She makes her way to a steel bulkhead, which has the words "deepest fear" graffitied onto it. Without warning, the bulkhead opens and Lori has to face herself! Maybe she should have grinded on those strange enemies littering the dimension? Oh well, too late now! Now it's time for her to face herself! Cue the epic Persona 4 music!

* * *

Lori's Nightmare attacked!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

192 HP of damage to Lori's Nightmare!

Lori's Nightmare said some discouraging words!

"You'll never amount to anything."

Lori's defense decreased by 81!

Lori attacks!

210 HP of damage to Lori's Nightmare!

Lori's Nightmare tried PK Freeze α!

92 HP of damage to Lori!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

201 HP of damage to Lori's Nightmare!

Lori's Nightmare said some hurtful words!

"You are worthless and weak. How can you protect them?"

Lori's offense decreased by 121!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

213 HP of damage to Lori's Nightmare!

Lori's Nightmare called out to Lori!

"Lincoln's calling for you!"

Lori fell for it!

Lori's guts fell by 32!

Lori tried PK Freeze ω!

214 HP of damage to Lori's Nightmare!

Lori's Nightmare tried PK Magnet α!

Sucked 7 PP from Lori!

Lori tried PK Freeze γ!

178 HP of damage to Lori's Nightmare!

Lori's Nightmare taunts Lori!

"Carl was right, Bobby is a loser."

Lori's offense increased by 13!

Lori tried PK Freeze γ!

182 HP of damage to Lori's Nightmare!

Lori's Nightmare tried PK Freeze β!

120 HP of damage to Lori!

Lori tried PK Freeze β!

144 HP of damage to Lori's Nightmare!

Lori's Nightmare said some hurtful words!

"Why are you even alive?"

Lori's offense decreased by 169!

Lori tried PK Freeze β!

142 HP of damage to Lori's Nightmare!

Lori's Nightmare tried Shield β!

Lori's Nightmare's body was enveloped by a shield!

Lori tried PK Freeze α!

96 HP of damage to Lori's Nightmare!

Lori's Nightmare said some discouraging words!

"Your friends, they'll leave you behind."

Lori's defense decreased by 92!

Lori tried PK Freeze α!

94 HP of damage to Lori's Nightmare!

Lori's Nightmare taunts Lori!

"You sisters would be better off without you."

Lori's stats can't go any lower!

Lori tried PK Freeze β!

136 HP of damage to Lori's Nightmare!

Lori's Nightmare vanished into thin air!

You win!

* * *

There's no time to celebrate as we shift from Lori's dreamscape to Leni's. It seems that the Sound Stone has transported EVERYONE into their own respective dreamscape. For Leni's version, it obviously has her in a mall of some sort. But this place…it seems off. It looks like a clusterfuck collage of various stores patched together. This dreamscape ARG will have to be navigated by her and a special man will have to be her guide, as he knows the inner machinations of this place more than she does. The two of them explore the anomalous location.

"Say, who are you?"

"My name is Mark. Don't worry, I'm an expert in nightmarish eldritch locations, so just stand behind me and I'll protect both of us from the entities trapped in here."

Both of them are surprised by an instance of SCP-3008-2.

"AAAHH!"

"So much for protection!"

"Run!"

Both of them run away from the living flesh sack. It appears both of them are trapped in the infinite IKEA. Luckily, unlike the real SCP-3008, Leni can shift through different locations so they won't be trapped in there forever! Next location is SCP-1678, "UnLondon". It's a dreary gaslight city with Bobbies patrolling the area. Leni finds nothing here and shifts the location to another place. This SCP's containment chamber is the size of a normal house. Exploring the surrounding area. Leni finds a level 6 key card and picks it up. She uses the keycard to enter the SCP's containment chamber. It looks nicer than most people's houses. She picks up the document and reads it.

Item #: SCP-11024

Object Class: Apollyon

Special Containment Procedures: [DATA EXPUNGED], however [DATA REDACTED]

Special Properties: Cognitohazard, Memetic and Sentient

Description: SCP-11024, or SCP M-A-R-K-I-P-L-I-E-R is a twenty-nine-year old man of German-Korean descent. Further prodding by research personnel reveals SCP-11024's name as Mark Edward Fischbach. Searching on the Internet reveals 11024's YouTube channel, known as Markiplier GAME. Where he records comedy sketches and let's play videos for 21 million people as of October 2018.

11024 has a brother, however, said brother has no anomalous properties to speak of. 11024 requested the Foundation leave him alone. Request granted.

SCP-11024 mostly spends its time making YouTube videos and doing things a normal human would do. His favorite genre appears to be horror, as 05-[EXPUNGED] saw him playing SCP: Containment Breach for one of his series.

Markiplier GAME produces an apparent cognitohazard effect, which influences his fanbase to come back and "subscribe". All 21 million of his viewers are under this affect and the only way to undo the effect is to unsubscribe and to administer class A amnestics to those afflicted.

11024 has requested a computer and some recording software to entertain his fans. Request was granted as SCP-11024 poses no threat whatsoever, even if he thinks of himself as the "deadliest SCP" (though this was later determined to be him boasting). Almost immediately after the network was set up, 079 attempted to hack into 11024's computer, but was stopped by Foundation personnel.

Of particular note, SCP-11024 has some sort of PTSD when people mention SCP-106 in any way shape or form. Mark says it's because the Keter class entity terrifies him.

SCP 11024 is generally amiable and friendly toward everyone unless provoked. When provoked, he usually will try to run away to save his life. Subject has the power to phase through walls like 106, but without any corrosive properties. After a test involving Nine Tailed Fox in which 11024 was killed, he respawned in containment. He can also teleport wherever he wishes. As such, he is classified as Apollyon. He is normally guarded by MTF Heta 10, "See No Evil", under normal circumstances.

It also appears he may have alter egos, notably SCP-11024-1/2/3, known as either Celine, Damien or Darkiplier and SCP-11024-4, known as the Colonel, William or Wilford Warfstashe. There are other minor instances but these two are the most notable. Researchers have determined all personalities to be 11024 acting as a different person for the sake of his skit videos.

Transcript 11024-1:

[MUST HAVE O5 CLEARANCE TO ACCESS THIS TRANSCRIPT IN ITS ENTIRETY. A NON-MEMETIC DISTILLATION IS IN PART 34 OF SCP: CONTAINMENT BREACH ON SCP 11024's CHANNEL. TIMESTAMP IS AT 5:58 to 7:16]

Transcript 11024-2:

SCP-11024: Fine, fine. Probably all the noclipping I was doing…but we gotta go around him [MTF Epsilon 11-7] cause there's no other way, there's no other way around him except for doing this because they are sons of bitches. Yeah, that's right, march on toy soldiers while I close this…

 ***Assault rifle fire**

Hey, god! Stop it! Stop startling me! I don't like it. I don't…ok [SCP]-173 is down there, being his usual dick self. I think he can see-it's so dark, am I wearing-I'm not wearing the gas mask. It's so dark. Am I wearing the hazmat suit? No, I am not. It is so dark. I cannot see. Usually, I can see down there where he be, but I cannot see-stop it. Stop it you dick, don't go through here! Don't come through, don't come through here.

[Realizes Epsilon 11-7 is coming through there]

Oh crap!

…

Wait? Are they?

[Sees Epsilon 11-7 come through the door]

Ahh! They're coming here! Oh, my god!

Ah! Woosh!

[SCP 11024 escapes through the wall]

Take care of 173. Go kill 173 please.

MTF Epsilon 11-7: Come out, you bastard.

SCP-11024: (mocking) Come out, you bastard. Well, 173 is right down there. Why don't you do your job and contain him? Contain him! Contain him!

[Hears death chime]

What? Wha-

[Sees SCP-513-1]

Ah! Is that cowbell man? That was cowbell man, wasn't it? You know what, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of being scared every single time I turn around. I'm gonna go, I'm just gonna go.

[Jumpscared by 513-1 again]

Uh! Nope!

[Hears more MTF Epsilon 11 units outside door, 11024 closes it]

I'm going nope. Nope, not gonna happen. I hear you in there, you dick. You dick, what's that? Frustrated you can't get to me? He can't come through here, right? [SCP] 173 would snap his neck like a twig, right? Right?

[MTF Epsilon 11 and SCP 173 are engaged in a standoff behind the door]

MTF Epsilon 11-13: SCP 173 spotted! Blinking.

[11024 realizes]

SCP 11024: Oh yeah…

MTF Epsilon 11-13: Blinking.

SCP 11024: They call out when they blink so they can not die. That's really cool. I wish I could sneak a peek. Wait, I want to see this. Hang on, I want to see this.

[Hears death chime]

MTF Epsilon 11-13: Blinking.

SCP 11024: Oh, where's Mr. Bing Bong Bell?

MTF Epsilon 11-6 Blinking.

SCP 11024: Oh…

MTF Epsilon 11-13: Blinking.

SCP 11024: Whoa, that's so cool! Look at what's happening.

MTF Epsilon 11-6: Blinking.

SCP 11024: Look at what's happening.

MTF Epsilon 11-13: Blinking.

MTF Epsilon 11-6: Blinking.

MTF Epsilon 11-13: Blinking.

SCP 11024: That's so cool.

MTF Epsilon 11-6: Blinking.

MTF Epsilon 11-13: Blinking.

SCP 11024: I think they're stuck in a loop, though.

MTF Epsilon 11-13: Show yourself!

SCP 11024: Does that mean I can dick with them?

[Touches MTF unit]

Hey buddy.

[Mimics ghostly noises and laughs]

[Blinks, SCP 173 is in front of him]

Ah!

MTF Epsilon 11-6: Blinking.

SCP 11024: How come it moves when I blink?

 ***Assault rifle fire**

Oh god! Ah! Ow! Why?!

MTF Epsilon 11-13: Class-D detected.

SCP 11024: No, shut up, look at the guy. Blinking [Realizes he's about to blink in front of SCP-173]. Ah, no, don't blink!

MTF Epsilon 11-6: Class D spotted!

MTF Epsilon 11-13: Blinking.

SCP 11024: Oh god, why can't I move?

 ***Neck snap**

Ok, I messed up numerous times there. What was that? What? What? What? What did you just say?! Oh god, he's coming! Oh, oh, oh, oh! Ah! Oh, god! No! No! No! No! No! Oh! Oh! Oh god, I closed my eyes. I actually closed my eyes, I had no idea where he was. Oh, I'm out of there, I'm so out. I'm out. I'm out. I'm out. I'm out. I'm out. Oh god, stop twerking my-stop twerking my thing. Oh, I'm out. I'm so out. I'm so out. I'm so out. I'm so out. Blink. Yeah, blink, you bastards. Oh, I don't even know. Where's the anomalous duck? I don't even have the comfort of the anomalous duck anymore [notices duck]. Oh, there he is [makes weird noise]. Ok, I'm all out of time and I don't want to play anymore. For now, anyway, I'll get back to it later.

SCP-11024 is aware of the existence of the following SCPs:

SCP-008-"Zombie Virus"  
SCP-012-"A Bad Composition"  
SCP-035-"Possessive Mask"  
SCP-038-"The Everything Tree"  
SCP-049-"Plague Doctor"  
SCP-066-"Eric's Toy"  
SCP-079-"Old AI"  
SCP-087-"The Stairwell"  
SCP-096-"The "Shy Guy""  
SCP-106-"The Old Man"  
SCP-109-"Infinite Canteen"  
SCP-131-"The "Eye Pods""  
SCP-148-"The "Telekill" Alloy"  
SCP-173-"The Sculpture"  
SCP-178-"Stereoscopic 3D Glasses"  
SCP-198-"Cup of Joe"  
SCP-205-"Shadow Lamps"  
SCP-207-"Cola Bottles"  
SCP-215-"Paranoia-Inducing Spectacles"  
SCP-294-"The Coffee Machine"  
SCP-330-""Take Only Two""  
SCP-372-"Peripheral Jumper"  
SCP-427-"Lovecraftian Locket"  
SCP-500-"Panacea"  
SCP-513-"A Cowbell"  
SCP-553-"Crystalline Butterflies"  
SCP-650-"Startling Statue"  
SCP-682-"Hard-To-Destroy Reptile"  
SCP-714-"The Jaded Ring"  
SCP-860-"Blue Key"  
SCP-895-"Camera Disruption"  
SCP-914-"The Clockworks"  
SCP-939-"With Many Voices"  
SCP-966-"Sleep Killer"  
SCP-970-"The Recursive Room"  
SCP-983-"The Birthday Monkey"  
SCP-990-"Dream Man"  
SCP-1025-"Encyclopedia Of Diseases"  
SCP-1048-"Builder Bear"  
SCP-1074-"Stendhal's Nightmare"  
SCP-1079-"Dr. Wondertainment's Bubblebath Bonbons"  
SCP-1123-"ក្បាលឆ្អឹងខ្នង" (Remember)  
SCP-1162-"A Hole In The Wall"  
SCP-1499-"The Gas Mask"  
SCP-2058-"Smith Jim"  
SCP-420-J- "The Best [DATA REDACTED] In The World" (Smoke Weed Everyday-Snoop Dogg)  
SCP-729-J-"The Butt Ghost"

With that nightmare document fully absorbed into Leni's memory banks. The two head through the anomalous location until they are spit out into a Leni's version of Magicant Royal Woods, and it's just as bizarre as that time when Lucas ate thoses Psiloscarring Mushrooms and had that nightmarish acid trip in Mother 3. There, a member of the Overseer Council and about 20 Nine Tailed Fox MTF Epsilon 11 units surround them. The 05 Agent approaches them.

"Leni. Great job recapturing SCP-11024 for us. You see, he's quite the chore to capture."

"Hey, how dare you insult me!"

One of the MTF's shoots him in the leg.

"Glad that's over."

"Hey! Don't hurt him!"

"Don't you find it odd how your nightmare hasn't show up yet? Well…"

From the darkness of the void, SCP-106 oozes out of his torturous pocket dimension and approaches the two.

"Oh, no! It's Radical Larry!"

SCP-11024 runs away!

"Sorry, kid. You're on your own!"

106 chases after 11024, while Leni has to deal with 05-6 and the MTF units. It seems like this battle will be a Foundation for a new power!

Leni's nightmare attacked!

Leni tried PK Brainshock α!

Leni's Nightmare felt strange…

Leni's Nightmare tried PK Flash ω!

Leni's Nightmare vanished into thin air!

MTF Epsilon 11-1's body became numb!

MTF Epsilon 11-2 could not stop crying!

The Magicant magic over the area starts to dissipate!

The Nine Tailed Fox units vanished into thin air!

You win!

"What just happened?" Leni asked quizzically

"Hey, young girl! I have an Old Man on my ass and I need some help to shake him off!"

" E. . ." SCP-106 says…menacingly!

The sadistic entity shambles over to Mark.

"Kid! His weakness is light! Do you have any light-based psychokinetic abilities?!"

"Maybe one…"

"M a R k, N!" The Keter class taunts

"PK Flash!" Leni shouts

An array of glorious lights blind SCP-106 and drive him back to the pocket dimension.

"And here's a present from me, you dick!" Mark shouts at him as he throws a flashbang into the pocket dimension

The flashbang explodes in SCP-106's face once he retreats back into his torture chambers.

" t! Y o U' T!"

The scene transitions immediately to Luna's nightmare battle. She has to face three dangerous foes!

* * *

Luna tried PK Rockin' γ!

487 HP of damage to the Westboro Fag!

469 HP of damage to the Homophobic Turk!

475 HP of damage to the Ugandan Assassin!

The Westboro Fag chanted a bigoted tirade!

It did not work on Luna!

The Homophobic Turk brandished a knife!

281 HP of damage to Luna!

The Ugandan Assassin bellowed out a war cry!

The Ugandan Assassin's offense increased by 169!

Luna tried PK Rockin' γ!

479 HP of damage to the Westboro Fag!

The Westboro Fag was defeated!

498 HP of damage to the Homophobic Turk!

512 HP of damage to the Ugandan Assassin!

The Homophobic Turk brandished a knife!

279 HP of damage to Luna!

The Ugandan Assassin marked Luna for death!

All attacks will deal mortal damage!

Luna attacks!

514 HP of damage to the Ugandan Assassin!

The Ugandan Assassin was defeated!

The Homophobic Turk brandished a knife!

317 HP of damage to Luna!

Luna attacks!

510 HP of damage to the Homophobic Turk!

The Homophobic Turk was defeated!

You win!

* * *

Next in line, Luan's Magicant is a nightmarish fusion between Royal Woods and Subcon Forest from A Hat In Time. Luan is in Jonas Kaerlev's world now. Of the six acts in Chapter 11, only act 4 and act 6 are available. She chooses act 4, unaware of the hell that awaits her. Before she even gets there, she's soothed by Tex Hammond imitating Yungtown's voice.

"This machine is known as the Torsion Breaker. As you can see, there are 100 nooses interconnected to this wooden monstrosity. 99 of them will kill you, but 1 of them is a secret switch that will allow you to enter the vicinity of the Loud house. So, pick a noose and hope you don't hang around!"

Luan picks a noose and…

 ***SNAP!**

"AHHHHHAHAHAHAHA! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! You blew it! You've totally screwed yourself! Nobody enters my home and leaves in one piece! "

173 neck snaps later…

"Huh? You actually picked the right noose-switch? Well, since you have to deal with a shadowy demon spawn of a yandere next, death is more preferable. Congratulations, Yellow. You screwed yourself. Now, you should save your sisters or get PK frozen trying!"

She heads to the icy fortress of a home and the act screen appears.

Chapter 11: The Loud House

Act 4: Scream Out Loud!

And the act begins…

Immediately at the entrance, she frees Lana.

"You need to get out of here. She's gone crazy!"

Even though Luan wants to run away, she has to free the others. In the Foyer, she frees Lisa and Lily. The three of them hide until the demon spawn walks by.

"Where's my Lana statute? Once I find the person who stole it…"

Once she passes, Lily and Lisa evacuate! Heading toward the outside, she frees Lori and Leni, then she doubles back and frees Luna and Lucy from the second-floor hallway. The location stats to leachate into each other, with some of the time rifts, pieces of the manor, and the main house fusing together into an unholy abomination. Luan heads up to the third floor and frees Lynn from the attic. Luan leaves from the third story window, with the demon being none the wiser. The only act left is act 6. So…Luan is forced to pick it.

"So, you finally made it. This is "Our World". But it's ours now. Take it from us, if you dare…"

The epic music plays as Luan's Nightmare attacks!

Luan tried PK Freeze ω!

619 HP of damage to Luan's Nightmare!

"Huh? You have your OWN blue attack?! Well then…time to DIE!

Luan's Nightmare cherry bombed everyone into submission!

423 HP of damage to Luan!

Luan's Nightmare slashed with its razor-sharp claws!

Luan dodged quickly!

Luan tried PK Freeze γ!

581 HP of damage to Luan's Nightmare!

Half of its shadow vanished into thin air!

Luan's Nightmare summoned a shadow!

Luan tried PK Freeze ω!

715 HP of damage to Luan's Nightmare!

Luan's Nightmare salts the ground with glorious rays of light!

It did not work on Luan!

Shadow Kid smacks Luan with her umbrella!

315 HP of damage to Luan!

Luan tried PK Freeze β!

418 HP of damage to Luan's Nightmare!

The other half of its shadow vanished into thin air!

You win!

* * *

We then cut to Lynn, who's dealing with her innermost enemy. Aspect 25, the Apostate Lynn. Upon approaching her, a blood pentagram appears, and she chants an incantation.

"Staes wor tnorf teg syug uoy, uoy ykcul. Dratsab eht tsniaga egnever ruo, won dna. Enilec, retsis ym/efiw sih htiw tpels eh esuaceb, Munrab J Mailliw, dneirf rehto sih tsniaga egnever sih rofl lla su dellik dneirf "tseb" gnibbatskcab ym, emit tsal dna, Neimad si eman ym, ydobyreve olleh!"

"It's time to take back control…"

Damilynn attacked!

Lynn attacks!

819 HP of damage to Damilynn!

819 HP of counterattack damage to Lynn!

"Fool, I'm the better you!"

Damilynn invokes a dark spirit!

Damilynn's offense increased by 37!

Lynn attacks!

912 HP of damage to Damilynn!

912 HP of mortal counterattack damage to Lynn!

"This battle between sisters will never end!"

Damilynn invokes Damien's power!

Damilynn's offense increased 999 times!

Lynn attacks!

858 HP of damage to Damilynn!

Damilynn vanished into thin air!

"I'll come back. I always do…"

858 mortal counterattack damage to Lynn!

You win!

* * *

We see Lincoln on the red carpet, basking in his and his sisters' success on the big screen. The nightmare approaches him in the form of his fame…

Lincoln's nightmare attacked!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

323 HP of damage to Lincoln's Nightmare!

336 HP of damage to Lincoln's Nightmare!

327 HP of damage to Lincoln's Nightmare!

332 HP of damage to Lincoln's Nightmare!

Lincoln's Nightmare flashed a menacing smile!

It did not work on Lincoln!

Lincoln tried PK Thunder ω!

310 HP of damage to Lincoln's Nightmare!

312 HP of damage to Lincoln's Nightmare!

313 HP of damage to Lincoln's Nightmare!

Lincoln's Nightmare vanished into thin air!

You win!

* * *

Lucy is trapped in a cursed place. The Woods of the Suicides. Here, she finds not one, but two nightmarishly annoying entities that she must overcome. The shadow beings attack!

Lucy's Nightmare attacked!

Lucy attacks!

419 HP of damage to Lucy's Nightmare!

Lucy's Nightmare takes out a camera and begins recording.

Lucy's Nightmare begins taking selfies of itself!

Lucy attacks!

432 HP of damage to Lucy's Nightmare!

Lucy's Nightmare goads Lucy to kill herself!

Lucy's defense decreased by 999!

Lucy's Nightmare boasts about the YouTube views its going to get from this!

Lucy attacks!

436 HP of damage to Lucy's Nightmare!

One of the shadow beings vanished into thin air!

Lucy's Nightmare sung a cringy song!

Lucy lost the will to live!

Lucy attacks!

421 HP of damage to Lucy's nightmare!

Lucy's Nightmare begins filming the air around itself!

Lucy attacks!

SMAAAASH!

819 HP of damage to Lucy's Nightmare!

The other shadow being vanished into thin air!

You win!

* * *

Lola and Lana are transported to a regal castle. Lola has to face off against a hyper form of Lana and vice versa. This shouldn't take long…

Lana tried PK Starstorm ω!

812 HP of damage to Lana's Nightmare!

Lana's Nightmare tried PK Thunder ω!

It didn't hit anyone!

218 HP of damage to Lana!

It didn't hit anyone!

210 HP of damage to Lana!

Lana attacks!

618 HP of damage to Lana's Nightmare!

Lana's Nightmare attacks!

415 HP of damage to Lana!

Lana attacks!

599 HP of damage to Lana's Nightmare!

Lana's Nightmare vanished into thin air!

You win!

* * *

Lana tried to sing the Eight Melodies!

It did not work on Lola!

Lola brandished a knife!

2830 HP of mortal damage to Lana!

"Sis…why?"

Lola's Nightmare vanished into thin air!

You win!

* * *

Next, we see Lisa's Magicant. An artificial laboratory filled with a strange liquid overflowing as far as the eye can see.

"This is the Ocean of Genesis. It is the darkest depths of your mind. You must confront the darkness within yourself to unlock your true power!"

Lisa wades through the Ocean of Genesis. One does hope that they not encounter a dream variant of SCP-3000, "Anantashesha", within the expansive depths. After slogging through an eternity of all of the bad times crawling upon her back. She finds the Point Nemo of her mind and confronts her nightmare.

Lisa's Nightmare attacks!

Lisa tried PK Brainshock α!

Lisa's Nightmare felt a little strange…

Lisa's Nightmare glared with its eerie eyes!

Lisa's Nightmare was diamondized!

You win!

* * *

And finally, Lily. She's trapped within the machinations of Bond style serial killer masquerading as a roboticist. He's crafted a special nightmare for her…

Lily's nightmare attacked!

Lily tried PK Flash ω!

Lily's Nightmare vanished into thin air!

You win!

* * *

With that all of the Louds are brought to a synchronized dimension, where all of them gain a massive power boost!

The Louds were filled with the power of the Somnambular Memory!

HP went up by 125!

The Louds were filled with the power of the Sterile Laboratory!

PP went up by 89!

The Louds were filled with the power of the Superstar's Backstage!

Offense went up by 121!

The Louds were filled with the power of the Islet Delta!

Defense went up by 127!

The Louds were filled with the power of the Wallachian Torture Chamber!

Luck went up by 77!

The Louds were filled with the power of the Reality Machination!

Speed went up by 169!

The Louds were filled with the power of the Purification Zone!

HP went up by 138!

The Louds were filled with the power of the Emperor's Throne!

PP increased by 183!

The Louds were filled with the power of the Sacred Grove!

Offense increased by 172!

The Louds were filled with the power of the Lost Wonder!

Defense increased by 193!

The Louds were filled with the power of the Emotional Whirlwind!

Luck and Speed went up by 282!

Instantly, the Louds' minds cleared, and they realized they had great power!

Everyone gained 285311670611 experience points!

Every Loud sibling's level was now 88!

Leni's psychokinetic knowledge rapidly expanded!

Leni can now permanently use the patchwork PK attacks!

And finally, Leni realized the power of Teleport ω!

* * *

With that, the Louds return to reality. Lincoln touches the Sound Stone to his forehead one last time and…

"Grown-ups have done so much more stuff than me  
there are many things that I still want to see  
jetzt nehme ich meinen rucksack zur welt  
und füllen sie es mit erinnerungen

meine lieblings-baseballkappe ruht auf meinem kopf  
mes baskets usées, blanches et rouges fanées  
mon propre choix de guitare, brillant et clair  
en sécurité dans ma poche, juste ici

Aunque a veces me puse triste y casi lloré  
estabas justo ahí conmigo, a mi lado  
sabía que éramos amigos del núcleo  
dar poate a fost ceva mai mult

Împreună am mers pe acest drum atât de mult timp  
am râs, am jucat, ne-am rănit, am crescut puternic  
ショートカットをとって迷子になったとき  
私はいつも知っていたことを学んだ

たとえあなたがそれらを信じることができなくても  
che si incontrano, e perdere, e l'amore, e abbraccio  
nel complesso, non si può rinunciare  
credere nei tuoi amici

そして ちょど に よて であである こと そこ、あなた もてる めざめた あたし  
ちょど に よて である こと だれ あなた する すねに いる  
いま あたし みる、 あなた たすけた あたし に しる  
Unamandla, ndivuya ngakumbi ^ ^ Ngenxa

Njengomoya omsulwa, ngotshani nemithi yemipini ^ ^ Uhlala ugubuke

Ngoku, thina sabelane kunye noThuthulo kunye neeNyembezi ...

I miss you…

We two are now far apart..."

With this international song spreading at a breakneck pace, it's as if the world's problems were washed away. Eleven barriers surround the planet, purifying it from the aliens' influence.

All Mani Mani like effects were neutralized!

* * *

Suddenly, a loud crash is heard!

"Finally, we're free from that damn thing's influence!"

"Yes, we're back to normal!"

"I believe we owe those Louds an apology…"

Meanwhile from the shadows…

"Damn it…Giygas, we failed you. Now general Idixis will salt this pitiful backwater planet!"

* * *

 **Lori's Nightmare/不安のろり (Fuan no Rori)/ Lori's Insecurity (BOSS)  
** **Level: ?  
** **HP: 2000  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: 190  
** **Speed: 100  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: Discouraging words (Defense down α), Hurtful words (Offense Down α), PK Freeze α/β, PK Magnet α  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Lori's nightmare.**

 **Leni's Nightmare/O5-6りりつ (O5-6 Riritsu)/ O5-6 Lilith (BOSS)  
** **Level: ?  
** **HP: 2000  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: SCP related attacks  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Leni's nightmare.**

 **Luna's Nightmare/憎む三 (Nikumu san)/Hateful Three (BOSS)  
** **Level: ?  
** **HP: 500, 1000, 1500  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: 0, 50, 140  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: Various  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Luna's nightmare. It consists of three members, the Westboro Fag, The Homophobic Turk and the Ugandan Assassin.**

 **Luan's Nightmare/二一 (Ni Ichi)/Dividual (BOSS)  
Level: ?  
HP: 1000, 1000  
Offense: ?  
Defense: ?  
IQ: 250, ?  
Speed: 270, 30  
EXP: 0  
Bounty $0  
Skills: Cherry Bomb (PK Fire ****γ), Icy Glare (PK Freeze** **ω), Glorious Arrays Of Light (PK Flash ω)  
Weakness: PK Freeze α/β/γ/ω  
Drops: None  
Description: Luan's nightmare.**

 **Lynn's Nightmare/だみりんん (Damirinn)/ Damilynn (BOSS)  
** **Level: ?  
** **HP: 2000  
** **Offense: 888  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: 291  
** **Speed: 80  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: ?  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: She's back...  
**

 **Lincoln's Nightmare/見事 像 (Migoto Kozo)/Superb Statue (BOSS)  
** **Level: ?  
** **HP: 2000  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: 0  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: PK Flash α/β/γ/ω, PK Beam α/β/γ/ω, Emit a pale green light (Neutralize stat changes)  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Lincoln's nightmare.**

 **Lucy's Nightmare/ぱうるブラザーズ (Pauru Burazāzu)/Paul Brothers (BOSS)  
** **Level: ?  
** **HP: 1000, 1000  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: 0  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: ?  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Lucy's nightmare.**

 **Lana's Nightmare/あなた ですか (Anata desuka)/ Is it you? (BOSS)  
** **Level: ?  
** **HP: 2000  
** **Offense: 999  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: 162  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: None  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Lana's nightmare.**

 **Lola's Nightmare/神のろら (Kami no Rora)/ God of Lola (BOSS)  
** **Level: ?  
** **HP: 2000  
** **Offense: 999  
** **Defense: 999  
** **IQ: 99  
** **Speed: 99  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: ?  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Lola's nightmare.**

 **Lisa's Nightmare/私自身 (Watakushijishin)/Myself (BOSS)  
** **Level: ?  
** **HP: 2000  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: 320  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty: $0  
** **Skills: PK Brainshock α/ω  
** **Weakness: None  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Lisa's nightmare.**

 **Lily's Nightmare/後部終わり (Kōbu Owari)/ Aft End (BOSS)  
** **Level: ?  
** **HP: 2000  
** **Offense: ?  
** **Defense: ?  
** **IQ: ?  
** **Speed: ?  
** **EXP: 0  
** **Bounty $0  
** **Skills: None  
** **Weakness: PK Flash α/β/γ/ω  
** **Drops: None  
** **Description: Lily's nightmare.**


	22. Lamis' Betrayal

"Casca, vos pe fende!"

"Βοήθησέ με, αδελφέ!"

2062 years later…

* * *

"I know what I'm doing is right. I must restore our family's legacy."

"Come on, Lamis. Don't do this!"

"Come off it. It's our birthright to be damned to the eighth circle!"

…

"Pensi, sic semper tyrannis."

"Thus always to tyrants. But I'll counter with this: tyrannis violentiam gigint magis sanguinem."

…

"Tyrannicide never works. Killing a tyrant, always brings about an even worse tyrant! Our ancestor and his fifty-nine politician buddies didn't know that, and sent Italy into turmoil!"

"I'm fixing our legacy!"

"So, am I! Everyone already hates us because of what he did 2062 years ago!"

"Then let me be evil! I'll damn the entire peninsula over my rule!"

…

"I am not virtuous. Our sons will be if we shed enough blood to give them the right to be!"

"I can't let you destroy Italy through discourse! I will stop you!"

"All human actions are equivalent and all are on principle doomed to failure."

"Even yours, big brother."

"Sure, it will…"

Back to the current day…

* * *

After the eleven world healing waves, the Sound Stone vanishes into the aether, never to be seen again. The Louds don't need it anymore, since they've all unlocked their true potential!

"We did it. We just need to repel the last remnants of Giygas' army and the Earth will be saved!" Lincoln admits with a sigh of relief

"We're near the endgame…" Luan comments "I fear that members of the Psychokinetic Galactic Nexus will arrive here and obliterate the Earth to avenge Giygas…"

"And even though we've unlocked our true potential…I don't think we have the ability to take on an alien with Giygas' level of psychokinetic ability! The Chosen Four couldn't even grasp the true form of Giygas' attacks 24 years ago! Not even my dire ability could stand up to them!" Leni announces

While they're discussing on what the aliens' final plan for annihilating this planet could be, a medium sized UFO appears and lands. The Louds prepare to fight these hostile invaders, but relent when they see the cockpit open up and reveal members of the Green Heart.

"Wait, don't fire! We aren't evil anymore!" Ningen Satsuji pleads

"We just want to say sorry for trying to kill you!" Gaiko Komo declares

The Louds are confused as all of the members of the Green Heart appear.

"We were influenced by one of those damn Oscar statuettes!" Razor Wind admits

"Yeah, I didn't sign up for this! I just wanted to destroy Lola Loud, not the entire planet!" Lindsey Sweetwater states

"Sweetwater…" Lola responds menacingly

"Well, thanks to your aural barriers, the Demonic Mani Mani's influence was neutralized completely!" Todd Vermächt decries "Oh, and sorry about activating the fire purge system on you, Lisa. That was meant to incinerate the contagion and prevent it from infecting the rest of CERN."

"Of course, looking into these strange goings on embroils me within a vast conspiracy theory working with the aliens. Not to worry though, I destroyed the statue so we aren't being influenced by its illusory powers anymore!" Méti Flic explains

"Usted no encontrarme kuz yo hubo a influiendo que política del Ecuador. Yo no hubo tiempo a jugando con ustedes! Arrio Hablaste decirte

"My deepest apologies for imprisoning you in the Wallachian Torture Chamber of my ancestor." Drake Stepe IV humbly apologizes "On the bright side, it will be an experience you will never forget!"

The rest of the Green Heart glare at Drake for his innocently insensitive comment.

The agent of Allah from Somalia appears and they ready themselves fight the perceived jihadist (he did try to kill them in Allah's name back in Kenya, and he did declare jihad on the Sound Carrier tribe for protecting Luna, so they do have a valid reason to fear him.)

"By Allah's grace. I deeply apologize for my actions back in Kenya."

The Louds are unconvinced. It's going to take more than that to forgive an assassin of Allah. This could still be a ploy to lure them into a false sense of security so that he can lapidate them, behead them or Allahu akbar them with a custom-made bomb so that he can kill the infidels, die, and meet the 72 virgins Allah promised him!

"You still tried to kill us in Allah's name!"

"Indeed, and I have prayed to Allah for my failure and beg for forgiveness."

"And he gave it to you? Allah hates the infidels! It explicitly says in Quran 8:12: When your Lord revealed to the angels: I am with you, therefore make firm those who believe. I will cast terror into the hearts of those who disbelieve. Therefore, strike off their heads and strike off every fingertip of them! Even though that was talking about the Battle of Badr in 624, jihadists still cite this verse to kill the infidels even 1394 years after the battle's end!" Lisa counters

"Whoever slays a soul, unless it be for a manslaughter or for mischief in the land, it is as though he slew all men; and whoever keeps it alive, it is as though he kept alive all men. (Surah al-Mā'ida 5:32)" He responds "Even though, you are all filthy infidels, our Allah did not order your execution and since I attacked you without his permission, Allah was forced to side with the infidels this time, even though he totally would have added you to his 200-mile long execution list. Murder is haram in Allah's law."

…

After deliberating on it for quite a while, they decide to let bygones be bygones…this time. They're still keeping a close eye on him in case he tries to start another jihad.

"Well, thanks I guess?" Lincoln says confusedly

"Wait, I didn't get to apologize!" Lamis announces as he approaches the Louds. He heads towards Lynn.

"You didn't see me during your trip to Italy, but I would like you to experience my great country sometime. Shake on it?"

"Don't fall for it!"

"Shut up, Pensi!" Lamis yells "Sorry about that, that is Pensi, my annoying little sister. I'm sure you have someone like her in your family, but I digress. Shake my hand and promise me you'll experience all that Italy has to offer sometime?"

Unbeknownst to everyone except Pensi, Lamis is embracing his inner Ezio Auditore and is wearing hidden blade gauntlets! As soon as Lynn shakes his hand, he'll activate the spring-loaded gauntlets, which will slice open her wrists, distracting her long enough for Lamis to use the blade to slice her jugular, killing off one of the aliens' greatest threats to their plans!

"No!"

A dagger flies through the air and strikes the right gauntlet. Two more fly out and strike the left gauntlet and Lamis' jugular! Lamis bleeds out and chokes on his own blood. Pensi runs over and approaches him. While coughing up blood in his death throes, he manages to say…

"The PGN…will obliterate this worthless planet! Sic…semper…tyrannis. Casca…all of the tyrants of this wretched world will die! I hope…I've…made…you…proud…"

"Why did you do that?!" Lynn bellows

"He was going to kill you!" She points to the gauntlets "See, those are Assassin's Creed style hidden blade gauntlets!"

Pensi activates it, showing the hidden blades.

"Ohh…" Lynn retracts pensively "Thanks for saving my life, then…"

* * *

"Both of us are descendants of Publius Servilius Casca Longus, the Roman senator that stuck the first blow against Gaius Julius Caesar in 44 BCE. It was his pathetic cry for help that Caesar was stabbed 23 times to death by 60 senators. We both inherited his treachery and assassination skills. Well, we have better skills than Casca ever did…"

"So, you're a real-life female version of Ezio?"

"I wouldn't say that." Pensi admits "Everyone in the Green Heart has someone famous or infamous in their family, whether they know it or not."

"Adolf Eichmann."

"Inspector Javert."

"I don't know, I consider any politician evil, even my dad."

"Vlad Tepes III."

"Tokugawa Ieyasu."

"Oda Nobunaga."

"I am my own infamous person. I fought the real life T'Challa and lived to tell the tale. Though I heard I am related to the real life N'Jadaka."

"Fire Heart."

"Same as the Allah follower, I am already infamous."

"Well, it's time for us to return back to our home…sorry about my evil big brother. It was nice meeting you, saviors of Earth."

The UFO leaves with all of the Green Heart members aboard. Well, it seems like it's now a waiting game to see what Giygas' forces will do now…

"GENERATION SIX HYDROGEN FISSION INTERCONTINETAL BALLISTIC MISSILE ACTIVATED! TARGET CONFIRMED AS: BEJING, THE PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA. SIX MINUTES TILL THE COMPLETE ANNHILATION OF BEIJING!"


	23. A Plan Of Nuclear Proportions

"HYDROGEN THERMONUCLEAR MISSILE?!"

"Why the heck is a hydrogen bomb stored in our house?!" Lola questions

"Oh, that was for a military contract. The US military was to pick it up 2 months from now." Lisa admits

"Why would you do that?!" Lana asks, baffled

"You didn't think our traveling money came out of thin air, did you? Aside from some inventions that I sold, I also was part time R&D for the US military, working on top secret weapons to help us police the world. Besides, the gen 6 hydrogen ICBM contract was worth a small loan of $10 million dollars!"

"Hey, Louds. I hate to break up your bickering, as it's amusing to me. But you now have 3 minutes before Lisa's nuke annihilates Beijing!" The mysterious armer points out, as he reveals himself to be Chandler!

"How did you activate the missile? Only a top-level scientist can do that!"

"He had help…from me."

The second voice reveals himself in front of the Louds. It's a thin, spindly alien looking creature. It kind of looks like Giygas during the 1989 invasion.

"Giygas?! You're alive?!" Leni postulates "The Chosen Four destroyed you 24 years ago!"

"Giygas?!" The alien scoffs "That loser that I sent to eradicate this miserable rock and failed twice? No. I am Idixis! The grand general of our race! And this place…will be just another planet conquered…is what I would say if he actually succeeded in his mission! No, I just want this miserable little planet to DIE. And your easily corruptible friend will help me do it!"

The Louds look at Chandler. His cornea is blood red, while his iris is bone white, signifying he's under direct control from one of Giygas' race of aliens!

"You see, the insects of this planet are so eager to destroy each other. We don't even have to lift a tendril to annihilate you. This weapon of mass destruction will raze a great city, allowing that country to retaliate with extreme force. Soon, all of Earth will be an irradiated zone of nuclear hellfire. None will survive! Enjoy your last minutes on earth, you filthy ants!"

General Idixis tried to use Teleport ω, and succeeded!

"And just so you don't interfere with the launch…"

Chandler throws down eleven Mini Mani Mani statues. They activate their illusory powers and entrap the Louds with a machination of their own design! Lily is trapped in and must survive 5 nights at Chuck E Cheese. Lisa has to fight a nightmarish abomination in the shape of a teddy bear. Lola is entrapped within a dark manor inhabited by a malevolent shadow entity. Lana is trapped in between a web of lies and a den of thieves. Lucy is ensnared in complete darkness. Lincoln is in a room with a legion of voices. Luan is surrounded on all sides by creatures of the Nil Atoll, southern side. Luna is trapped within the wastes of a scorching desert, pestered by الجلاد من أراده الله (Aljallad for short) and his djinn of atonement, Hailstone (Yes, he makes it rain literal stones). Leni is trapped within a mall with no money (the horror) and finally Lori's illusion…is too vile to mention.

The only one unaffected by the Mani Manis' influence is Lynn. But…there is only one-minute left before Beijing gets nuked…there is no way to disarm it now, there's just no time left!

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

LIFTOFF!

Within 20 minutes, the hydrogen missile obliterates Beijing, disintegrating 214,420 people immediately and corroding the flesh off of 525,780 more Chinamen. Among the disintegrated was the God Emperor of the PRC, Xi Jinping. In response to this egregious declaration of war, the Ministry of War in the PRC launches 52 of its 260 nukes to each of the US' state capitols. The nukes kill about 2,860,000 Americans immediately. Liberals and insane leftists cheered as Washington D.C. was nuked by China, killing their antichrist, Donald J Trump. The attack by China took everyone by surprise. America had always been wary of China nuking them, but they never thought they'd live to see the day when they'd actually do it. The US launches 2,200 nukes to annihilate China off of the face of the planet.

General Idixis' plan succeeded.

Armageddon has begun.

Within a single day, the breadth of the Earth was turned into an irradiated warzone, peppered with nuclear hellfire.

War…war never changes…

If only…the Louds acted quicker…

* * *

And we're back! Lynn still has 6 minutes to stop the missile from eradicating Beijing and causing WW3 and the end of the world as we now it, and we won't feel fine!

Lynn engages the Mini Mani Mani!

SMAAAASH!

1283 damage to the Mini Mani Mani!

The Mini Mani Mani was destroyed!

"Huh? I'm not a part of the construct?"

"Lisa, snap out of it! Go and disarm the missile!"

"Right!"

Lisa heads inside to take control of and stop the hydrogen missile's launch! In the meantime, Lynn smashes the rest of the Mani Manis, freeing them from the nightmares! But now, General Idixis is pissed! His grand plan to get the humans to kill each other will be disarmed soon! And so, the psychic warlord must fight! Leni engages him before he gets the chance to obliterate the rest of the Louds!

"Grr! Annoying insect! Get squished already!"

"You guys break Idixis' control over Chandler! I'll hold the line here!"

The Louds attempt to break the psychic stranglehold Idixis has on Chandler. Four minutes till Beijing's destruction…come on, Lisa! You can do it!

"MISSILE DISARMED…RELEASING HYDROGEN…"

"Chandler! Don't let the hydrogen release! We need it to nuke Beijing!"

Chandler goes up to stop Lisa but he's too late!

"ALL HYDROGEN RELEASED…EJECTING ω WARHEAD…"

The now empty payload ejects itself.

"ACTIVATING SELF DESTRUCT…"

The missile blows itself up, rendering its components unusable!

"This isn't over!"

The invasion force retreats.

"Cowards! You're lucky that this backwater planet is a waste of our resources!"

General Idixis teleports away. Without his influence, the corruption within Chandler dissipates. He leaves the vicinity of the Loud House.

"We did it!"

"The invasion has been repelled!"

"Earth is saved!"

And with that, the Louds celebrate. Not only for them succeeding in continuing the Chosen Four's mission but for the continued existence of our blue sphere in space.

Rest well, Loud siblings.

You've earned it.


End file.
